


Shrike's Song

by ridgeline



Series: While Later The Birds Sang Sweetly [1]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Fucked Up Relationships, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Sort of Escape-From-XXXX-Room Game fic, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, What-If, anger issues
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他只想回家，而说到底，现在哪里又是他的家呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不拥有，所有人物都不属于我。这个故事建立在游戏一开始Ajay Ghale没有离开餐桌，一直等到Pagan Min回来的前提上。我其实很担心会十分OOC，但大概就是这样了。

 

_那个时候，我压根没有费心去想起，即使是最掠杀成性的鸟儿——伯劳——也能歌唱。_

  
                                                                                                         ——Joe.R Lansdale,  _Savage Season_

 

 

越过山脉的时候，Min教了他几个印地语单词，‘你会用上的。’Min说，一边说一边自顾自地哈哈大笑，然后双手不断地向上挥，催促Ajay再重复一遍。直升机的舱门依然开着，灌进来的狂风把Min的头发托了起来，他的笑容灿烂，而Ajay坐在对面，试着在冷风里不抱紧胳膊。他感觉很冷，但这些都比不过再一次浮现出来的不安感。所以，他只是手不断地握成拳头，试着不和Min的视线对上。

“再说一遍。”Min怂恿。

“我不明白。”Ajay再试了一次，放弃了。他的舌头像是黏在了上颚上，怎么也拐不过弯，听见自己呆板而笨拙地发音，换来Min更加好笑的笑声。

“这句很适合沉默强壮型的，至少Google是这么说的。再试试嘛。”

“Agar tum mujhe yun……我真的……”

“我肯定，你会有进步的。”Min说，若有所思地，食指和拇指托住脸。

在咆哮的风声里，他的声音显得很大，而笑声却十分清楚。

“什么？”Ajay说。

“你知道，你妈妈的印地语发音很美！她以前喜欢叫我Sajna！”

“那是什么意思？”

飞行员通过麦克风说了句什么，然后直升机变成了一只巨手里抓着的麦片盒，不断上下颠簸了起来，Ajay伸出双手，紧拽住座椅，完全僵住了，牙齿不断地跳跃和互相碰撞，整个机身都在震颤。“气流！”Min对他大声地说，一只手抓着扶手， “在山间飞行很容易这样，不用担心。”Ajay咬紧了牙齿，抓住椅子，他肯定自己脸色发白，但他也知道自己绝对不能露出恐惧。即使他感觉自己全身肌肉都要变成一股拧紧的绳索了。他的胳膊肘碰到了坐在他旁边的那个士兵，如果他有什么想法，那他也什么都没说。

Ajay的视线掠过舱门外的群山，它们摇晃着，仿佛正在朝他扑来，云在他的肩侧，他的呼吸窒住了，猛地回过头，看向对面。

Min盯着他，表情难以阅读。

而这个时候，像是有什么东西推了直升机一把，一切又变得平稳了下来。

突然地，他又能听见其他声音了。

一个微笑慢慢地浮现在Min的脸上。

他伸出手，俯身过来，假模假样地拍了拍Ajay的膝盖。

“不要担心。和我在一起，你不用担心任何事情。”Min说。

“啊，对了，Sajna是化妆的意思。”他眨了眨眼，又补充了一句。然后转过头去。“现在，再说一遍我刚才教你的？”

\--

从直升飞机上下来后，Min抱怨Ajay没吃多少午饭，问他炸蟹角到底有什么不好的，是不合他口味吗？也许麦当劳更符合他的爱好？但年轻人应该吃得健康些。他又笑了起来，拍了一下Ajay的肩膀，声称他太瘦了，需要好好地补充营养。Ajay跟在他身后，依然觉得地面在摇晃，他头晕目眩，觉得自己随时都可能会吐出来，而且希望Min他妈的闭上嘴。

一小队穿着制服的士兵从一栋带着Kyrat风格的建筑里走了出来，在他们身后，是一片十分广袤的森林。一个哨所孤零零地伫立在森林前方，围绕着一片十分精良的围墙和防御措施。而且Ajay看到了一些显然是平民打扮的人正在推着小推车，好像在修整什么。但在他能看清更多东西之前，Min对其他人说了些什么东西，得到了几句回答，然后他们走开了，全都低着头，好像恨不得能走得更快些。

阳光和暖地照在整个山头上，但Ajay依然不太适应高山上的空气。一切感觉都不对劲，像是放错了位置的拼图，好像少了什么，或者多了什么。这里的阳光太单薄、太明亮，这里的空气太清新、太干净；这里的每一个人都看着他，好像他是百思买里的今日特选，但他们不能肯定标签上的价格是否就是最低折扣。

突然，有人喊了一声立正，士兵在大门附近分成两队。Min继续自顾自朝前走，没完没了地说着什么和有机食物有关的东西，Ajay跟在他后面，走进岗哨大门。

然后Ajay注意到，为首的士兵轻轻地调整了一下姿势，整个脸变得完全面无表情。

 “……所以等我们到了之后，你应该……”Min滔滔不绝。

他们走过岗哨，Ajay的视线和那个士兵的对上了。他是个高个子，脸庞宽阔而灰暗，十分强壮，肩膀上斜挎着一把步枪，一副饱经风霜的样子。他的视线猛地从Ajay脸上移开，定定地盯着远处。

Ajay盯着他。

他站得十分笔直，一动不动，好像这个世界上没有任何东西可以分散他的注意力。

然后他意识到，有什么地方变得太安静了。

Ajay回过头去。

Min正在盯着他们，一副感兴趣的样子。

“我看见你已经在交新朋友了，多好啊，孩子。”Min说，脑袋稍微歪到了一边，慢慢地朝他走过来。“这位是……”

他眨了眨眼。

“恩，我觉得我应该可以想起来，就在什么地方……”

哨所里突然一片死寂。

Min皱起眉头，嘴唇变成了一条思索的细线，他的手反复地抚摸下巴。Ajay等待着，从眼角的余光里，他注意到那个士兵依然站得笔直，全身紧绷着，好像他的一切都仰仗于此。

士兵的嘴唇在难以察觉地颤抖。

“啊！我想起来了！Jamal……之类的！对吗？”Min打了个响指，感到满意了。

“您说得对，先生。”

“恩，我就知道是错的。啊，不过也没关系。”一个耸肩。“我说到哪儿了？噢，Ajay，你应该试一试……”

他转过身，继续朝前走了。

Ajay站在那里，突然之间，意识到了自己身边到底有多少把枪，有多少把砍刀，而又有多少在他自己的手里。

_而在这个地方，我是独自一人。_

_Ghale_ _，做不到的话，你就死定了。_ Peter的声音幽灵一样地出现在他耳朵里。 _你的老师也许可以打电话给条子，但我知道你住哪里。_

呼吸卡在他的喉咙里，然后愤怒出现了，他感到自己脸颊发烫，伴随着一种异常的冷静和勇气。

他追了上去。

“我想……我想我的护照忘在刚才那里了。”Ajay惊讶于他声音的平静。“我……你可以帮我找回来吗？我的是旅游签证，只有半个月不到。”

“护照？早说嘛。我等会儿找几个能干的小伙子去帮你找回来。不要担心。所以，一旦我们到了……对啦，对啦。我说了我会想法子，之类之类的。”Min说。

他可以听得出，Min根本就不相信他说的。

而他也不相信Min说的任何一个单词。

Ajay回过头，看见那个士兵盯着他。

他的眼睛里什么都没有，没有庆幸，没有恐惧。

只有一片空白。

\--

森林里十分安静，而且幽暗。Min的士兵们在快进入森林的时候停了下来，站在外面。他们随着一条小路向着深处走去，散步道是由砂石铺成，像是深色森林一道笔直的白色粉笔线。

Min安静了下来，几乎不同寻常的安静，他的姿势里有什么东西改变了，某种更冷静、更悄无声息的东西替代了之前的，仿佛飓风将来前，窗户外汽车防冻剂颜色的天空。Ajay双手揣进外套口袋里，盯着他的后脑勺，感觉心跳得很快。

“你要去哪儿？”他说。 _不是我们，是你。你。_

没有回答。

Min比他高大，但年纪上他更有优势，Min的年纪是多少？三十多岁？四十多岁？五十多岁？难以判断，也许他更快，也许他没法预见一记来自侧面的刺拳。但Min身上有什么？9mm的手枪？也许10mm的，甚至12.75mm的，有何不可。难道点二二的手枪他就有胜算吗？而他的口袋里有一串钥匙，一包拆开的口香糖，还有汽车旅馆送的免费安全套，Ajay甚至不知道为什么自己还带着。裤子口袋里可能还有一板没拆开的阿司匹林。火柴！航空公司送的。

野外求生节目可从来没教过他要如何用这些东西来逃出生天。

他的衣服全部汗湿了，而他不知道是因为远足还是因为紧张。

正在Ajay琢磨要不要捡起树枝备用的时候，树木退开了。

一片林中空地出现在前方。

在一片原始森林的深处，一片草地铺展开来，厚厚的草地上缀满了他不认识的花，大部分都还在开放，星星点点，红色、黄色和白色搭配在一起。一小片灌木丛被精心修剪过，围绕着草地，靠近边缘的地方是一棵大树，一根伸出来的的粗壮树枝上挂着一个轮胎做的秋千。

这个地方就像是被一个被遗弃了的巨型商场，他意识到。 _或者一个电视游戏场景，就像_ _Pablo_ _和Juan_ _他们喜欢玩的那种，在放学后，在他等待Pablo_ _告诉他去哪里拿货的时候……_

有一只手抓住他的肩膀。

Ajay猛地回过头去，发现Min不知道什么时候站到了他身后。

“进去，孩子。”Min说，声音十分平静。

他的手轻轻地握紧，但没有推他。

Ajay的心跳得好像到了喉咙里。

“这是什么地方？”他说。

“你妈妈以前很喜欢这里。”一步，两步，Min的胳膊揽着他的肩膀，他不由自主地跟着踏上了草坪。突然地，像是有人拿走了遮在他眼前的东西，阳光直射下来，毫无防备地照耀在他脸庞上。他使劲眨眼，感觉整个世界都变成了金色。草坪上每一英寸都在阳光笼罩下，草尖的露水闪闪发光。“她管这里叫她的花园……一开始是的。我创造了这里，我保留了这里。”

Min的手松开了。

“我不明白。”Ajay说。

Min依然没有动弹，然后他转过头来。这一次，他的脸庞上没有笑意，没有疯狂，没有任何表情，只有一种十分古怪的表情。

像是他自己也不能肯定。

“你能不能帮我一个忙？”他说。“去吧，站在树下面。”

Ajay没有动。

“行行好，孩子，满足我。”

他向前走了几步，鼓起勇气，没有回头，一直向前走，笨拙得像是第一次学会走路。走到了树下后，Ajay等待了一会儿，然后转过身，他的脑袋尴尬地扭向一边，不自在地耸了耸肩，不知道应该做什么好。

有一会儿，Ajay觉得自己应该觉得不安或者恼怒。但是没有，什么都没有。

只有他独自一人，茫然而困惑站在浅金色的阳光下。

“看着我。”

他转过头来。

Min站在远处，面无表情，盯着他的眼睛。

过了一会儿，Min缓慢地、稍微有点不确定地微笑了起来，他举起双手，捂住下半张脸，眼睛依然盯着他，充满了喜悦，像是他终于明白了什么。

“做得好。”他说。“好吧，过来，我们可没有一整天时间。”

他们回去的路上，Min走在Ajay身边。他靠的太近，Ajay好几次几乎被挤到路边去。Min似乎完全没留神，但他的注意力十分集中。他问Ajay喜欢什么样的音乐，有些什么朋友，高中生活如何，SATS分数怎么样，是不是依然是处男。Ajay拒绝回答所有问题，而他继续问下去，不屈不挠，好像也没指望立刻就得到什么答案。

好像他有全世界的时间，可以从容不迫、耐心地等待。

而他的手一会儿在Ajay的肩膀上，一会儿在他的头发上，Ajay拿不准自己感到的是尴尬还是愤怒，他决定两者都有。但每次他把Min的手推开，Min会道歉，然后过一会儿，手又揽住他的肩膀，抚摸他的头发，拉直他的外套。

他放弃了。

“所以，你喜欢Kanye West吗？”Min说，拇指的第一关节贴着Ajay的脖子左侧。Min身上的香水气息缠绕着他，丰富而且甜腻，带着一种温热的金属气味和汗味，就像油乎乎的指纹一样黏在他身上。

Ajay紧闭着嘴，他的脑袋像是被铁锤打过一样，里面全是嗡嗡作响的声音；他累了。他只想下一秒睁开眼，他就走在格里菲斯公园附近，街边的商店里放着B.O.B的歌，他可以只是安静地转悠，买一些热狗，打一会儿篮球，认识街区里见到的几乎每一张脸，也许说服Yusuf再让他去跑腿，也许去社区大学，转过弯，走上楼梯，打开门。一切都很安全而平静，以他熟悉的方式。

他只想回家。

但是现在，他的家又在哪里呢？

\--

晚饭的时候Ajay昏昏欲睡，一半是因为疲倦和头痛，一半是因为大厅里黯淡的光线。Min的皇宫大厅里没有电灯，照明全靠蜡烛，几十支、几百支蜡烛立在架子上，散发出一种浓厚的油脂气息，而且大厅里十分闷热。随着帮佣们进进出出，带动了一种混杂着香料和灰烬气味的气息，墙上的阴影不断地摇摆。他打起精神，尽力吃掉端到他面前的任何东西，但不记得他到底都吃了些什么。Min坐在桌子的另外一头，絮絮叨叨地说着些什么，但他一句也没听清。他的嘴里满是一种茴香和胡椒的味道，而他考虑是否能藏起一把餐刀。他的袖子应该塞得下，但不值得冒险，多半有人清点餐具。

一直到半个小时后，Min才从他的位置上站起来，宣布时候不早了，他用手帕擦了擦嘴，然后伸了个懒腰，自顾自地嘟囔了些什么年纪不饶人，看向Ajay，表情显得有些困惑，接着表示他得先退席了，对着自己点了点头，走开了。不知道什么时候，一个士兵和一个帮佣出现在Ajay身后。

他被护送上了二楼，这里的内部构造看起来现代化了很多，至少他看到了墙壁上的电灯开关。但灯都关着，走廊上的每一扇门都掩着，除了帮佣手里的油灯之外，几乎没有任何光源。在沉默里，他们一直向前走，快到走廊尽头的时候，士兵打开了门，帮佣看着他，年轻的脸庞显得沉默。

“先生说你的房间是这里。”她说。

“谢谢你。”Ajay说。

他伸手，接过油灯。

Ajay走进房间，关上了门，然后站在门后，一动不动，听着门外的动静。

脚步声移动了，一个人，两个人。他们全部走下楼去了。

突然之间，所有力气好像都被从他的身体里抽走了。他软了下去，跌坐在地板上，双手抱着脑袋。感觉好像跑了几公里，或者搬了很久东西，而背后有把枪指着。Ajay紧紧地按着眼皮，一直到眼睛直冒金星，耳朵因为寂静而嗡嗡作响。他确确实实明白了自己到底在哪里，又是处于什么样的境地。

_你早就应该知道的，之前还有机会的时候你就应该逃走的。_

他紧紧地闭着眼睛，一直到他再一次找到一点勇气。

这个房间里有电灯，而且能用。窗户上没有窗帘，他也爬不出去，但是是木质的，也许他可以撬开。房间里没有任何利器，甚至几乎所有东西都是木质的。五分钟后，Ajay得出了一个印象，这个房间，以前大概是某个男孩的房间。床显然是换过了，但家具基本都还是儿童的尺寸。而且在一个浅蓝色的柜子上，有一个泰迪熊玩偶放在上面，纽扣眼睛盯着他。

所有东西看起来都挺有历史，但又不是古董。而衣柜、柜子和箱子里都被清空了，什么都没有，除了一些看起来像是旧练习薄和课本的东西，但Ajay看了一眼标题，是印地语，他看不懂。

他想知道这间房间本来的主人是谁，现在又去哪儿了。

Min原本有个儿子？还是说是Harmon的某个小孩？

或者某个他还没见到的疯子小时候住过这里？

Ajay转了几圈后，又在床边坐了下来，知道自己很有可能没法睡着了。

但只要电灯还亮着，门还关着，他就可以假装他还在正常的世界里。这句话他肯定在哪里听过。

也许是某个电子游戏。

床头柜上放着一个金质的壶，Ajay喝了半杯水，压下呕吐的感觉，然后又倒了半杯，就着吞了两颗阿司匹林。他拿不准那壶是不是真的是金的，但列在了应该带走的东西上面。 _如果他能逃走的话。_ 他在脑子里补充。

一如既往，阿司匹林在他舌头上留下了淡淡的苦味。

Ajay伸出手，轻轻拍了地板一下。

回音传得很远。

这层楼除了他之外，没有任何人在，Ajay突然意识到。

他应该感觉到安全的。

但实际上，Ajay坐在那里，感觉到的只有一种巨大的孤独和恐惧。他等待了一会儿，拉起床边的椅子，准备堵在门后面。

但一个念头击中了他， _如果他们决定要杀了我，我不会给他们任何乐趣。_ Ajay倔强地想。 _他们要杀掉我的话，我不会让他们满足，我不会给他们任何反应。_

他关了灯，爬上了床，躺了下去，盯着天花板。

黑暗里，有什么人走上了楼梯，速度很慢，然后，脚步声停住了。

接着，迟疑的一步，两步，三步。

脚步声向着相反的方向远去了。

他闭上眼睛。

 _Ghale_ _……Ghale_ _，我说的就是你！你要是搞砸了这次任务……_

 _Ghale_ _！我知道的！你就是个……我抓住你偷看……你说！你这个变态是不是在……_

 _Ghale_ _！你逃不掉的！你敢逃！你逃啊！_

_你逃啊！_

\--

他睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己在急促地呼吸，浑身都是汗水。

头痛消退了很多，但Ajay眼前闪烁着点点金星，就像他曾经和什么人搏斗过，或者挣扎着想要从什么东西里逃出来。他几乎可以闻到自己身上散发出的、强烈的恐惧气息。但有什么东西不对，他穿着所有衣服，躺着的床不对，他耳边没有收音机的声音，不远处没有警笛声，这里不是洛杉矶，根本不是。

离他耳朵不远处有一种细微的诡异声响，但Ajay无法判断那到底是什么。

“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘，孩子。不过是个恶梦而已，继续睡觉吧，之类之类的。”Min说。

Ajay差点从床上跳下来。

他连滚带爬地向后一窜，整个人都退到了床的另一边，空气卡在喉咙里，一只手胡乱地挡在身前。Ajay僵在那里，一直到他心脏不再狂跳得像是拳头猛烈地锤击胸膛，他才看清楚黑暗里到底有什么。

Min坐在他床边的一张扶手椅上，一条腿蜷缩在身前，只穿着睡袍，盯着他。

Min没有动。

_他什么时候进来的？在这里呆了多久了？_

怒气突兀地从他胸膛里爆炸开来，Ajay的脸庞滚烫，他换了个姿势，试着沉着下来，放下手，瞪着Min。Min也依然盯着他，脑袋偏着。

他的姿势里有什么地方不太对劲。

Ajay无暇细想。

“你他妈的在干啥？！”他对着Min喊叫。

没有回答，但他的眼睛终于适应了黑暗，这才发现Min在做什么。

Min的一只手里拿着一卷管道胶带，他在不断地把胶带撕开，然后又贴回去。Min好像完全没听见他说话，但却注意到了他的视线，Min的眼睛像是某种动物的眼睛一样追踪着Ajay的视线。

然后他耸了耸肩，动作非常缓慢，像是在水底下，或者喝醉了一样。

“我在看你睡觉。”Min说。

他抹了一把脸，然后把胶带放到大腿旁。

“你……你不能这么做！我……！”

Min伸手，拿起了什么东西。 _一瓶酒。_ 他另外一只手里松松地拿着一个酒杯，自顾自地倒了一杯，举起来，喝了一口。

“哎，哎，你吵得我头痛，小老虎……说真的，我们为什么不能做朋友呢？”他用食指和拇指按着眉头上方，揉了起来，酒瓶在他脸颊附近不断晃动，发出一种泼溅的声音。

红酒，空气里的气味告诉Ajay。

Min又喝了一口，然后又一次，脑袋偏向左边，他的眼睛依然凝视着Ajay的眼睛，但黑暗里看不清他的表情。他叹了口气，转过头去，好像不确定他到底在哪里，一条腿收拢了起来，盘在椅子上。

Ajay才注意到，Min穿的是件睡袍。

他一动不动地、死死地盯着Min。

“说真的，过来点，孩子，不要害怕嘛，我……”Min笑了起来，醉意让他的声音变得深沉了。“我想我身上哪儿应该还有一两块Smarties，想要吗？”一个停顿，大笑。“我听起来简直就像个恋童癖！”

“你喝醉了。”Ajay说，然后立刻闭上了嘴，因为这是个事实。

“不可能。不过我不记得了。”沉默。“一两杯？”

“出去。”

“不要。这里是我的。这整个地方都是我的。我——我是——”

“滚出去！”

“你让我心碎。”Min含糊地嘟哝，然后又举起酒杯，但没有喝，像是他忘记了手里还拿着酒杯。“想喝吗？”

Ajay半坐起来，手肘和膝盖并用，移动到床边，他伸手，想要拿走Min手里的酒杯和酒瓶，但Min猛地向前俯身，几乎撞到他身上。杯子贴到了Ajay的脸上，他听见红酒在杯子里晃荡了几下，但没有溅出来。

Min的呼吸拂过他的额头，急促而滚烫。

“你可以喝。”Min说，含糊地。

Ajay僵在那里。

在眼角的余光里，他注意到Min的鼻尖上沾着蓝色的粉末。

“你嗑药了吗？”Ajay说，声音几不可闻。

“没有。不过是Anderall而已……我现在已经——焕然一新啦！恩。我——”Min放开酒瓶，坐回椅子上，醉醺醺地傻笑起来，双手捂着脸。“啊！我明白了。因为我……我吸了一点Anderall，然后又喝了酒。恩，是这样没错。我没法睡觉……我很长时间都没法睡觉，所以镇定是好事。我……”他停顿了下来，右腿又抬了起来，空着的那只手搭在膝盖上。Min的脑袋枕着胳膊，表情困惑，像是不能肯定自己到底在做什么。

然后他郑重地点了点头，又微笑起来。“我会好起来的。”他说，肯定地。“不用担心。”

“你为什么在这里？”愤怒消退了，剩下的是不确定和不安。Ajay后退了一点，深呼吸了几次。试着搞明白Min的心智到底混乱到了什么程度。

_没准这是有用的。_

“我没法睡觉。”Min回答。“你梦见了什么？”

“什么？”

“你刚才在哭。”

“我没有。”

“你可以告诉我任何事，因为，我是一个可靠的人。”

“我怀疑。”

Min眨了眨眼。

“好吧。”他说。

“你可以告诉我的。”他补充，接着不感兴趣地转过脸去。他的手抓住睡袍，调整了一下，Ajay这才注意到他的睡袍带子不知道什么时候松开了。

他睡袍下面什么都没穿。

Ajay迅速转过脸去。

“你应该离开了。”他说。

“好吧，好吧。”Min重复了一遍。他看起来清醒了很多，因为他充满了自信地一只手抓着椅子，试着站起来，然后，他迈开了一步。

他整个人都向前跌去。

Ajay堪堪抓住他的胳膊，而且在他倒在自己身上前，另外一只胳膊挡在了他胸前。Min大半个身体的重量都压在他前臂上，而且摇摇欲坠。Ajay勉力支撑着，想要站起来。但Min好像又一次不知道神游去了哪儿，一动不动。他的身体滚烫得像是在发烧，覆盖着一层薄汗，Ajay的鼻子里充满了他身上的汗味，以及一种金属气味。即使隔着皮肤，他的胳膊依然可以感觉到Min的胸膛后面心脏在疯狂地跳动。

Min的脑袋顺着他的耳朵垂落下去，嘴唇无意识地贴着他的脖子。

一点细细的金色顺着Min滑落的睡袍向下延伸下去。在他光裸的肩膀到腰之间，顺着肌肉的纹路，布满了缠绕的金色花朵。

Ajay的呼吸窒住了，但只是那一瞬间。

“起来！混蛋！”Ajay挣扎着挤出了一句，使劲一推，Min向后倒了一点，但抓住了他的胳膊，抬起头，看着他，满脸困惑，仿佛不确定到底发生了什么。他的瞳孔收缩得只有一点，但却牢牢地盯着Ajay的眼睛。做梦一样的神色充满了他的脸庞，他看起来毫无防备而快乐。

一种好像发自内心的喜悦在他脸上弥漫开来。

“你回来了。”他说。

Min伸出手，摸向Ajay的眼脸。

他猛地推开了Min。

Min摇晃了几下，但没有摔倒。他眨了眨眼，然后看向Ajay，那种做梦一样的神情消失了。他又眨了一次眼睛，好像不明白自己到底在哪里，到底在做什么。

阴影里，他脸上只有一种表情，难以阅读。

_那是绝望。_

他举起手，使劲抹了一下脸。

“我很抱歉。”他说。“我是……我猜我喝醉的样子很难看，孩子。”

Min拽起了他的睡袍，笨拙而缓慢地和它搏斗，然后系上了带子。他的脑袋反复地轻轻扭着，好像他不能相信什么事情。他深呼吸了几次，然后又抹了一次脸。

“好吧，我想……我应该离开了。年纪大了……”

“是的。”Ajay听见自己的声音颤抖了。

Min向前走了一步，Ajay身体绷紧了，然后才发现他是俯身拿起胶布。但Ajay依然呆在那里，盯着他，一动不动。

“你为什么要这么做？”他说。

“这个？”Min晃了晃胶布。“让我感觉放松。顺带一说，你们美国人确实还是制造了些很不错的东西。”

他盯着胶布，试探性地又剥了起来。

在Ajay可以反应过来之前，Min凑了过来，他猛地把一块胶布贴到了Ajay的脸颊上。

然后，他吻了Ajay的额头。

“晚安。”Min说。

然后他转过身，又停顿了一下。

“啊，还有，你最好把门锁上。这附近有许多坏人。虽然你不怎么需要担心。但最好还是锁上，唔？”他说。

然后他继续向门口走去。

Ajay坐在那里，看着卧室的门关上。

他猛地扯掉脸颊上的胶布，听见胶布撕扯皮肤和胡须的声音，扔到一边。胶布贴过的地方有一种空白的感觉，像是被烧灼过。

而他的额头上也是。

他盯着墙壁。不知道这是怎么一回事。

Ajay看着床边的酒瓶。

_必须要保持清醒。_

他拿起酒杯，倒满了一杯，一口喝了下去。他闭上眼睛，狠狠地锤了一下床，咬紧了牙齿，感觉愤怒在眼皮后燃烧。

然后他又倒了一杯。

\--

他再次醒来的时候，已经是天亮了。

酒瓶和酒杯都不见了，一套干净的衣服放在床头柜上。

他的头痛欲裂。

他再次闭上眼睛，希望自己能忘怀。

-

Ajay在阳台上找到了Min。

阳光刺眼，他的脑袋像是脉搏一样地跳动，他举起一只手，挡住眼睛，阴郁地想要从这里跳下去，徒手杀死Min。因为什么人才会在这种天气下坐在阳台上发呆。 _他就没有工作要做吗？_

“我要我的护照。”他说，停顿了一下。“请还给我。”

Min放下手里的平板，抬起头，看了他一眼。

“恩，你也早上好。”Min说。“有人看起来喝了一晚上酒。”

他再次拿起平板，指了一下旁边的一个小桌子上一份用盘子盖着的盘子。“以及这是你的午餐。我的意思是——早餐。”

“我——”

“先吃饭。一个健康的年轻人经常不吃饭怎么行。”

Ajay坐了下来，感觉宿醉正在缓慢地把他撕碎。他掀开盘子，准备迎接一份早茶搭配鸡肉派，或者无论什么英国人吃的东西。

他看见的是一份麦满分早餐。

“Kyrat有麦当劳？”他听见自己平板地说。

“别犯傻了，当然没有。我不能让美国大企业毒害我的人民。即使美国佬会因此恨我，我也不能放松限制。”

“所以？”

“Gary坐着直升机去印度买的。因为你看起来对本地食物没什么胃口，所以也许你会喜欢这个？但你对食物的审美急需提高，可怜的孩子。好在我们有大把大把的时间来改造你。”

 _当然。_ Ajay想。 _当然你会坐着飞机去另外一个国家买麦当劳。_ 他看了一眼油腻的培根和煎饼，再一次感觉想吐。头痛缓慢地在他眼睛后面撕扯着，让他没法思考。

他把盘子推到一边。

Min依然在全神贯注地盯着平板电脑，从他的表情看，很有可能他在阅读的不是什么国家大事。Min一只手撑着下巴，完全看不出 _昨晚的事_ 在他身上留下了任何痕迹。

昨晚的事。

Ajay的手放在桌子上，推开这个想法。

“我是认真的，吃掉你的早餐，不要逼我喂你。”Min说，头也不抬。“什么，他们决定让……”

“你没有更重要的事情要做吗？”

“当然有，但假装你很忙也是身为一国之君的重要技巧。这会儿，Harmon觉得我正在进行电话会议，你还有很多东西要学……”

“我要我的护照。”

“喏，你的护照。”一本护照扔到了他手边。

Ajay几乎没反应过来，只是机械地捡了起来。他举起来，上个月照的那张标准证件看着他。

护照的封面整个都没了。

“噢，抱歉，他们找的时候就是这个样子了。”平板电脑里的汽车广告声音劈啪作响。“Kyrat这里没有美国大使馆，我想，你得去印度重新办理。”

“我可以去印度吗？”

“当然可以！有何不可。你可以去任何地方。”

 _现在怎么样？_ 他小心翼翼地想。琢磨了几秒，准备谨慎地提问。

Min突然抬起了头。

那个狡黠的微笑回到了他脸上，他伸出手，拍了拍Ajay的手臂。

“但多玩几天不好吗？看看Kyrat，这里是个美丽的国家。孩子。我坚持你这么做。你永远都不会知道的，没准最后你会觉得这里就像是你的家一样！”Min的食指拂过Ajay的手背，Ajay猛地抽回手，感觉后颈的毛发都竖了起来。

Min没有看他，只是好像又失去了兴趣，端起茶杯，喝了一口，继续埋头看他的平板电脑。

“今天你就在皇宫里玩吧，这里很大的！足够一个男孩探索。只是关着的最后一扇门可不要进去，因为我可能会不得不杀了你。 _开玩笑的！_ 顺带一说，你最好去洗个澡。因为，我的孩子，你臭死了。”

“啊，还有一件事。”Min眨了眨眼。

他站起来，举起平板电脑，走到Ajay面前，伸出一只手。

“来吧，孩子，我们握个手。”

“什么？”

“我发现我只有一张你的相片！来。”Min握住Ajay的手，重重地捏了一下，另外一只手绕过Ajay的脖子，把平板电脑举到他们的面前。“笑一个！好！完美。”

然后他的手指滑过平板电脑，满意地点了点头，Min再次回到位置上，挥了挥手，头也不抬。

_你可以解散了。_

\--

Ajay走到二楼的时候，依然愤慨不止。 _被耍了，被当成傻瓜一样玩弄了。_ 二十六年里经常支配着他的怒气真切而滚烫。他握紧了拳头，只想要毁灭什么东西，不，不是随便什么东西。

他想要让Min感觉到，什么叫痛苦。

他不想回到 _他的房间_ 里，但一楼门口和走廊都站着荷枪实弹的卫兵。 _没准他们打不中。_ Ajay苦涩地想，厌倦了无能为力的感觉。

Ajay在地板上坐下，背靠着墙，双拳紧握，一直到肾上腺素褪去，疲倦和头痛重新回来。 _我不会放弃的。_ 他顽固地反复想着。

皇宫的一片寂静里，他裤子口袋里的手机响了一声。

有人刚刚花了十美元发送了一条短信给他，Ajay干巴巴地想。

上飞机之前，Ajay告诉了所有他觉得应该通知的人（朋友、同学、老板）他去了哪里，但下飞机后他还是自然地打开了手机。虽然之后只有几个接触过的Golden Path成员给他打过电话，通知他具体的时间，以及在什么地点等待大巴。他惊讶于手机还有电。想到印度，Ajay就觉得心痛， _这就是个错误。_ 他琢磨。

_不。_

在印度，他换了手机卡。

Ajay抓出手机，解开锁，点开短信。

 _你是Ajay Ghale_ _吗？_

他盯着屏幕。

他立刻站起来，把手机藏在袖子里，左右打量，然后回到房间里，锁上门，接着贴在门上听了一会儿，确定周围没人后。他再读了一次。匿名号码。但内容是清楚无误的。

 _你是谁？_ 他发了出去。

几秒后，手机震动了起来。

 _你是Ajay Ghale_ _吗？_

_我是。你是谁？_

好几分钟过去了，手机依然沉默。他出汗出得厉害，之前被士兵按倒在地上，擦伤发炎的地方开始发痒了。Ajay反复而紧张地抓挠脸颊上胶布贴过的地方，一直到意识到自己在做什么，猛地收回手，不愿意去想。

手机屏幕亮了。

_证明你是。_

他想了一下，举起手机，左手放在脸前，握紧成拳，竖起食指对着眼睛，拍了一张相片。他把相片添加在附件里，发了出去。然后同样的姿势，竖起食指和拇指，又拍了一张，再发送了一条。

 _帮我。_ 他再输入。

五分钟后，短信来了。

_我们是Golden Path._

_我在Min_ _的皇宫里，但我不知道我确切在什么地方，帮我离开这里。_

 _你现在的处境很不安全，Min_ _是个喜怒无常的疯子，他会杀了你的，毫无疑问。你要离开那里。_

_我要如何才能离开？_

_Min_ _的卫队包围了皇家山脉，他们火力太强，我们没法靠近，但如果你能到山下，联系我们，会有人来接应你的。_

又一条。

_你得靠你自己。但之后的部分，我们会帮助你。_

Ajay盯着手机屏幕。突然之间，感到迟疑。

 _你们为什么要帮我？_ 他飞快地拼写。

一个停顿。

 _你是Mohan_ _的儿子。我们是他的战友。我们会救你的。不要怕。我们是你的兄弟。_

他删除了几乎所有短信，只保留了一条看起来最无害的，然后按下锁屏键。

他看向窗外。

_只要你能到山下，我们就会派人来接你。_

_不要害怕。_ 他在内心重复。 _不要害怕。_

他还是又困惑又不安，紧张得发抖。他再重复了一次。

他站起来。

\--

晚饭的时候，Min絮絮叨叨地告诉他权利的游戏最新一集的剧情，然后问他是否需要其他衣服，或者电脑。当然，这里有Wi-Fi，而且信号很好，也许他想和某个在美国的小女朋友聊一聊？他出来多久了？她想他了吗？男孩子最好还是不要让女孩子等待。没有女朋友？噢。啊。那么，是男朋友吗？不要害羞嘛，虽然我年纪大了，但我的思想是很开放的，再说谁愿意和谁在一起，这一点和其他人完全无关。说说看，是个漂亮的男孩子吗？还是说是强壮型的？

_告诉我每一件事。_

Ajay安静地吃晚饭，偶尔嗯嗯啊啊地回答一两句。

他在袖子里藏起了一把叉子。

\--

那天晚上，他假装睡着，快到半夜的时候，他留神听着外面的动静。

Min没有进来。

\--

一楼基本上每个出口都有人把守。二楼的守卫松懈很多，除了阳台各有一个看起来像是狙击手的士兵之外，没有其他人，但二楼大部分房间的门都锁着，特别是Ajay房间附近的，几乎每一扇都锁着。

走廊另一头第三个房间好像是Min的卧室，因为那间最大，而且只有那里有活动的痕迹。他试了试门锁，锁着。而且他注意到门框附近连着金属线，保安系统。

二楼的客用洗手间和一间看起来像是杂物间的房间开着，Ajay找到了剃须刀片和几条可以用来包扎的毛巾。但没有药柜，没有更多的武器。他在什么地方读过，牙刷柄削尖了可以做刀子用，但他怀疑这是否能杀死全副武装的士兵。不管怎么样，他都藏起了一把牙刷。

他在杂物间还找到了一卷管道胶带，于是用胶布把找到的东西贴在床底下。他再做了一个简易的行动包，揣在怀里，用胶带固定。他反复抚平，一直到完全摸不出异样。这样应该能对付大部分随便的搜身。

吃早饭的时候，Ajay向Min问好，然后要了一些能量棒和电池，如果他逃出去了，在山间会用到的。Min看起来很忙，叫他去找Gary。他没拿走其他人的值钱物品。

整个皇宫里Ajay都没找到哪怕一把手电筒，但他找到了几支蜡烛和火柴。一楼有一台收音机，但他不认为不会被怀疑。他想要一把真正的刀，最好是一把枪。但现在看起来希望都不大。

 _答应我，除了必要之外，你不会再碰枪了。_ 一个声音在他脑子里响起。

他努力地去推开它， _这就是必要的时候，_ Ajay使劲地想，满是歉意。

最后一件事是，他必须去外面。

\--

“如果我需要洗澡，我应该去哪里呢？”Ajay拦住了一个帮佣，不担心他可能不会英语。

他沉默了一下，然后指着大门外面。

“浴室在院子里，先生。”他说。

\--

院子里有浴室，有花园，有柴火房，有岗哨。

院子里还有一扇后门。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“你这两天有点心不在焉的。孩子。”Min说。

“我觉得我有点拉肚子。”

“你非得在吃饭的时候说这种事情吗？没人教过你餐桌上的礼仪吗？现在的孩子……我猜你也是那种穿着鞋就跳上沙发的男孩？”

“我——”

“礼仪是很重要的，Ajay。如果你想要别人尊重你，你就要学会尊重其他人。”

Ajay停顿了一下。

“Pagan。”他说。这个词在他嘴里感觉很奇怪。但也可能是因为他的紧张。

“什么事？”

“我好几天没洗澡了。”

“我注意到了。这是洛杉矶的风俗吗？我上次去的时候，不记得……”

“我没法去浴室，士兵不让我出去。”

Min手里拿着的叉子停了下来，抬起头，看着Ajay。

然后他爆发出了一阵大笑。

“噢，是这样。”他好不容易停了下来，然后挥了挥手。“好吧好吧，我想Gary有点太照本宣科了，不过也不能怪他，我很重视词语的准确性。我等会儿告诉他。你想什么时候洗澡就洗澡。怎么样，孩子？什么时候洗都成。”

“不能让我的客人觉得，我是个不让人洗澡的疯子。”他补充。

他笑个没完，好像从来没听过这么好笑的事情。

看起来完全就是疯了。

_他是一个喜怒无常的疯子，他一定会杀了你的。_

_因为，我是一个可靠的人。_

“对了，Peter是谁？”Min突然说。

Ajay看着他，感到困惑。

“什么Peter？”

“那个在你的Facebook主页上留言的那个？我不喜欢他的态度，他很粗鲁。但这样看来，你们不是朋友？”

一种深沉而寒冷的恐惧充满了Ajay的身体。然后是愤怒。

“这不关你的事。”Ajay暴躁地说。

他不喜欢Min脸上的表情，一点都不喜欢。

因为那表情就像是轻易地看透了他。

“那么我们就取消关注他。我敢肯定，你一定还认识许多好孩子，和我说说看。”Min说，轻松自在地。“怎么样，你喜欢你的恰巴提吗？”

_我想要离开这里。_ Ajay阴郁地想。 _而你挡在了我的路上。_

_但你能看出这个吗？_

_你根本就不知道我是谁。_

\--

吃过饭之后，Min没有一如既往地离开。相反的，他等到Ajay站起来，走到他身边，摆出一副要和他一起走的样子。Ajay看了他一眼，然后忽视他，朝前走。

走出门后，Min突然抓住他胳膊，改变了他的方向，他亲昵地拽着Ajay的上臂，絮絮叨叨地评论今天天气有多么好，挟持Ajay朝另外一个楼梯走去。Ajay半挣扎半拖拽地跟在他旁边，感觉浑身上下都不自在。隔得太近，他又能闻到Min身上的香水气味了。 _难道他就没有私人空间的概念吗？_

走到楼梯旁的时候，Min放开了他。用眼神和手势催促他走上楼去。

“晚安，我还有点事……”他轻快地说。

“ _咁嘅话，依个就系你嘅新宠物？_ （这样说的话，这个就是你的新宠物？）”楼梯间突然有人说。

Ajay猛地向下看去。

有人坐在那里，一个女人。

Min举起双手，一脸无可奈何的样子。

“你身上是长着雷达还是什么？我正想摆脱你。”

“ _我都觉你会，所以就嚟睇下个新玩具生成点。点呀，你而家钟意狗崽喇？_ （我也觉得你会，所以我决定要看看这个新玩具长什么样子。怎么，你现在喜欢小狗崽了？）”她站了起来，她是个高个子，亚裔，脸颊瘦削，一双锐利的眼睛长在高挑的眉毛下，这双眼睛正盯着Min。

他俩之间有什么东西很像，虽然长相其实并不相同。

“你太没礼貌了。”Min耸了耸肩。“太没礼貌了。”

Ajay注意到，Min不知不觉地换了一下姿势，刚好站在他和那个女人之间。

他不知道这是什么意思。

Ajay向前走了一步，想要看得更清楚。

Min头也不回，松松地举起右手，手掌摊开，挡在Ajay胸膛前方，阻止他继续前进。

“ _唔好咁小气喇，我又唔会食佐佢。_ （别这么小气，我又不会吃了他。）”

“ _查实我真系惊你会咁。_ （事实上，我怕你真的会这么做。）”

“这到底是他妈的怎么回事？”Ajay说。

“ _你嘅品味睇落无提高几多。_ （你的品位看起来没有提高多少。）”

“ _唔好咁讲。_ （不要那么说。）啊，Ajay，这是我的妹妹，Yuma。而Yuma，这是……反正你知道他是谁。好了，现在你们见过了。虽然我不觉得你会想叫她婶婶，而她大概也不乐意听你这么叫。我不知道这算不算家庭会面……啊，反正我也不会知道 _。_ Ajay，回你的房间去。Yuma，事实上……”

“ _你玩得开唔开心？好似上次咁？_ （你玩得开心吗？就像上一次那样？）”Yuma说。

“ _唔好咁讲嘢。_ （不要那么说话。）”

Yuma突然变得咄咄逼人了起来，表情依然平板，但肩膀耸起，瞪着Min。

“ _你惊_ _hurt_ _佐佢feeling_ _啊？依只杂种？我真系唔敢相信，你又咁样做番一次。我仲以为你会……_ （你担心他的感情受伤？！这个小杂种？我不敢相信。但你真的又做了。我还真的以为你会……）”她的声音提了起来，虽然还不算高。

“Ajay，回你的房间去。”

“…… _依次又系乜？芭比公仔？你要同佢梳头乜？你知道会点结局嘅。_ （……这次又是什么？芭比娃娃？你要给他穿衣服，梳他的头发吗？你知道这会怎么结局的。）”

“Yuma。”他的声音变得很轻，很柔软。像是他攥住了自己脾气的项圈，牢牢地抓在手里，准备蹲下来， _好好地讲一讲道理。_ Ajay看不到他的脸，也猜不到他是什么表情。但不知道为什么，他后颈上的汗毛竖了起来。而慢慢地，Yuma的姿势变得软化了。“ _依个唔关你事。_ （这个不关你的事。）”Min的声音是除了Ajay的呼吸声之外整栋楼唯一的声音，显得特别清楚，缓慢而柔和，十分镇静。

他伸出一只手，居高临下地碰了一下Yuma的肩膀。

她猛地一扭肩膀，再退了一步，有什么东西在她脸上闪烁了一下。

看起来一半像是不确定，一半却像是欣喜。

“ _无必要咁躁，我地可以好好讲嘢嘅，唔系乜？_ （没必要这么暴躁嘛，我们一直都能好好说话的，不是吗？）”

“ _你咁觉？_ （你这么觉得？）”

“ _只要我仲系_ _boss_ _，就由我话事。_ （只要我还是老大，就是我说了算。）”Min转过头，满脸笑容。“Ajay，滚回你的房间去。而你，我们需要谈一谈。”

“ _你话点就点囖， **大佬。**_ （你说是什么就是什么，大哥。）”Yuma最后说，看着Min从她身边走开。

他双手揣在裤子口袋里，轻松自在地朝前走，一直都没回头。

但她没有走开。

她站在那里，远远地盯着Ajay。

她的眼神再次变得很平静，只是盯着他。

而他看不出她想要什么。

\--

Ajay回到房间后，锁好了门，站在门后。

他想了一会儿，再次开门，小心翼翼地走到楼梯旁，朝楼下看去。

没人。

他再次回到房间，锁好门。Ajay检查了一遍他所有的东西。然后，在床边坐下，背靠着床。他拿出手机，看了一眼。

没有新短信。

他握紧手机。

他必须要离开这里。

而且要快。

\--

半夜的时候，他觉得有人进了他的卧室，但他没有听到脚步声，也没有坐下的声音，只有隐约的呼吸声，以及那种被人注视着的感觉。

但Ajay紧紧地闭着眼睛，不愿意去看。

也不愿意去想。

只要他坚持得够久，他就能睡着，或迟或早

过了一会儿，半睡半醒之间，他模糊地听见有人叹了口气。

也许是做梦，也许是真的。

\--

Gary在步话机里说Min去南部了，Ajay是否想要吃早饭？他们总算找到了橙汁； _噢他坐直升机去的，下午才会回来；_ 牛奶怎么样？不想吃？但…… ** _King Min_** 交代他一定要吃早饭。

在漫长的沉默后，Ajay说也许可以做份薄煎饼，送到他房间门口就好。

步话机那边，厨房又恢复了喧闹。

这就像是生活在《波拉特》里面一样.

只不过大部分时间，一点都不好笑。

\--

那是个蒸汽浴室。

院子——如果说那是个院子的话，大部分被一片树林覆盖，中间是一个池塘。围绕着一条白色的、碎石拼成的小径。联系着各种建筑。Ajay隐约觉得藏下一整支军队都没问题。考虑到他见过的最大的花园，也就是去踩点的时候看到过的Bel Air的别墅。有一会儿，他发现自己在认真地考虑会不会迷路。

哨塔隐藏在树林里，但依然可以分辨。他数了一下，再次在纸巾上完善地图。接着，Ajay假装迷路，检查了一下附近的平房，大部分都锁着，而且也没什么特别的。最后，一个帮佣友善地把他领到了浴室前，但他停顿了一下，默默地看着Ajay，好像不确定什么事情，但最后还是沉默不语。Ajay表示了感谢，然后站在门口，看他走开。

他左右打量了一下，然后溜了进去。

和其他建筑一样，浴室是木质的，看起来饱经沧桑，墙壁上泛着一种黯哑的色调，但他不关心这些，只是自顾自地朝里面走。有淋浴头的地方就有柜子，有柜子的地方就有镜子，有镜子的地方就有处方药物箱。按Min那个把药片当糖丸吃的劲头，他大概可以指望找到一点抗生素或者安非他命。再不济他也能找到更多的剃须刀片。

也许还有基甸圣经，Ajay想，但不知道为什么，没能笑出来。

浴室本身和他想象的不太一样，Ajay脑子里的更接近于《疤面煞星》里Tony的浴室。但说实话，这里看起来像是他去过的一个芬兰浴室，很小，但室内很宽敞，墙壁和地板都是整块的木板，没有任何装饰，而且看起来久经风霜，大概比他的年纪更古老。

浴室里很安静，他几乎可以听到外面的鸟叫声。高山上一个漫长而沉闷的下午。

走过看起来像是冷水浴池的地方后，Ajay小心翼翼地推开一扇门，看见的是一个很小的蒸汽室。墙壁和地板都是木质的，看起来颜色更浅，一切都没什么装饰，光秃秃的，两张长椅，一个火炉，这就是全部了。他摇了摇头，朝隔起来的部分走过去。没什么特别的，两个架子，上面全是干净的毛巾。

在他身后，传来打开门的声音。

他一个闪身，立刻蹲下。

隔间的门看起来是防动物或者小孩用的，只有不到四英尺高。而且隔间对着炉子那边的墙壁是镂空的，Ajay蹲下来才意识到这点。他胆战心惊地顺着空隙朝外看去，看见一个帮佣打扮的中年女人走了进来，手里提着一个铁桶。她半蹲下来，朝火炉里倒了进去。然后她折返回去，又提了一桶。Ajay缓慢地呼吸，全神贯注地盯着她。

她好像看不见他，透过外面投射进来的光线，他这才注意到隔板上是某种雕刻出来的图案，外面的光线从粗细均一的洞眼里透进来，洞眼里可以摸到一道很窄的、百叶窗式的沟槽，所以他能看到外面，但外面却看不到里面。

_他应该怎么解释，说自己摔倒了吗？_

他可以走出去，开始假戏真做的洗澡，没人会有疑问的，拿两条毛巾就好。

Ajay反复、仔细地想，准备站起来。

“你们都可以退下了。”Min说。

Ajay按住自己的膝盖，立刻蹲回原位。

他安静地呆了一会儿，努力地控制呼吸，听着外面的脚步声，一直到他平静下来。他俯下身，趴在地上，一只手撑着地板，另外一只手按着隔板，朝外看去。

Min在他对面那张椅子上坐了下来。

而且什么都没穿。

不，至少他手里还拿了个手机，噢，还拿了支点着的烟。Ajay干巴巴地想，僵在那里。 _他为什么就不能穿件衣服？像个正常人那样？_

_而且谁他妈的在蒸汽浴室里抽烟啊？_

然后，他闻到了那股气味。

_谁他妈的在蒸汽浴室里抽加料的香烟啊？_

Ajay抓起外套内侧捂住鼻子，试图不吸进太多烟雾，虽然他的呼吸变得又热又困难，但他必须要保持清醒。

过了一会儿，蒸汽弥漫了起来。

_只不过是半个小时而已。_ Ajay放弃了，小心翼翼地坐下，确保门挡住自己的脑袋，继续透过衣服呼吸。 _最多一个小时？_

然后，他听到了手机发出的游戏音乐声。

他希望Min卡在Candy Crush无论他在玩的哪关上，而且永远也过不去。

Ajay坐在地板上，从一数到了两百，然后开始回忆他的高中年鉴上都有些什么人，没准这里面将来会有几个IT百万富翁，或者电影明星，前者比较有可能。在这期间，Candy Crush过关的祝贺提示音响了两次，然后是一些模糊的咒骂，最后是什么东西砸在地板上的声音。“这样是不对的，我能控制我的脾气，呼吸。噢操他妈的，别和自己说话了。”有什么东西砸到了墙壁上。

然后是喝醉了一样的轻笑声。

Candy Crush的游戏声又开始了。

_这就像是《波拉特》里的剧情，只是这一点都不好笑。_

蒸汽让整个浴室变成了一个白茫茫的世界，Ajay的嘴唇完全被呼吸制造的水雾沾湿了，一切都感觉十分潮湿而炽热。他抹了一把脸上凝结的水珠和额头上的汗。突然地，他意识到Min安静了很一会儿了。

他再次爬过去，朝孔洞外看去。

Min抬着头，视线对着他的方向。

Ajay后颈上突然暴起了无数鸡皮疙瘩，他眼睛圆睁，僵在那里，一动也不敢动，希望Min没有发现他。

一阵风吹起水雾，遮住了Min的脸，无从分辨他是否还在那里，白雾中，只有烟头那黯淡的光点闪烁着。像是一点摇曳的火星，在他的视网膜上烧灼。

Ajay吞咽了一口唾沫，用力咬住食指关节，阻止自己发出任何声音。

Min站了起来。

他向前走了两步，俯下身，提起一桶水，倒在石头上。顺着水沸腾的声音，一切又变得迷茫起来。

Min站在炉子旁，肩膀昂着，一动不动。

他的脸上有股怪样子，而他的头发胡乱地垂落下来，几乎遮住了眼睛。

烟头的残像和他的身形叠加在一起，像是光点一样在他胸膛和腹部上下跳动，几乎显得超现实。

Ajay的眼睛刺痛，喉咙感觉收缩了起来。

汗水顺着Ajay的额头朝下滑去，他的鼻子稍微蹭到了隔板。不知为什么，他胸膛里有种说不上来的羞愧，好像他在刺探什么他不应该知道的东西。

_他不应该再做这样的事情了。_

他咬紧牙齿，推开这个想法，恨不得用拳头砸自己的脸。

Ajay仍然不敢动，但他决定闭上眼睛。

黑暗里，空气里的毒品气息变得更加强烈，他捂住鼻子，听着隔板后赤脚在地板上走来走去的声音，然后是沉默，泼水的声音，再一次，呼吸进的水雾如此浓厚，用小刀大概都无法切开，浴室里的温度高到像是在燃烧。

Ajay的外套几乎都被汗水湿透了，他努力地闭着眼睛，捂住鼻子。

感觉就像是躲在家里的旧汽车后座下面，引擎开着，空调关了，窗户也开着，他的邻居，Jay假装不知道他在那里，自顾自地跟着电台里的Don’t you (Forget About Me)唱，窗外传来高架桥下汽车呼啸的声音，他还要等年纪再大一点，才明白为什么洛杉矶人在桥下的速度都像是发疯。

他蜷缩在那里，脑袋枕着T恤的帽子，拇指贴着嘴唇，在一片黑暗里，平静而孤独而安全。

_他还能再回去吗？_

有什么人在叹息。

他睁开眼睛，感觉喉咙在收紧。

水雾太重，几乎什么都看不清，但依稀可以看到Min回到了长椅上，肩膀耸起，脸深深地埋在双手之间。

Min发出了一种声音，介于在叹气和呆板的笑声之间。

Ajay转过身去，再次坐下，后脑勺靠着隔板。

_对着电视剧里的坏人说，但是那不都是他的错，让那个可怜的混蛋歇口气，是啊，他是杀了人，可能还抢劫了几个杂货商店，但是所有的一切都是其他人逼他的。我们已经到了这个阶段了吗？_

_没准他还会喂流浪狗呢。_

_必须要保持清醒。_

没有愤怒，没有憎恨，没有绝望，他只是厌倦了这种不知所措、超乎现实的感觉。

他只想离开这里，只想回家。

“……我知道了。”Min的声音显得断断续续的。“叫他们维持原样。我后天去看看。对了，Gary，那男孩在哪儿？我今天一整天都没看到他。”

停顿。

“所有的摄像头都看过了？”

停顿。

“那他妈的检查他房间里那个啊。”

他脑袋里有什么东西像是突然爆炸了。

Ajay双眼圆睁，死死地盯着墙壁。他的脸颊和耳朵尖像是在燃烧，他使劲地咬住脸颊内部，拼命地试图不发出任何声音。

“看看 _间谍_ ……没声音是什么意思？我还得自己来听吗？算了，大概在院子里。我等会儿去看看。屁话，你们要有用的话，我还在这里干吗？”

_检查他房间里那个摄像头是什么意思？_

_在哪里？_

Ajay双手紧紧捂着耳朵，控制住怒气，他什么都听不到了。 _蠢货！_ 他分不清楚自己感觉到的到底是羞愤、尴尬还是恐惧， _冷静下来！_ Ajay急促地呼吸。

他睁开眼睛，盯着地板，极力地想要冷静下来，明白到底是怎么回事。

_我在房间里发过……_

“你在这里干什么？”Min说。

Ajay转过脸，抬起头。

他的双手依然捂着耳朵。

Min离他还不到一英尺，一只手抓着打开的门，看着他，另外手里拿着一张毛巾，满脸都是惊讶。

他的嘴无声地张合了一下，然后慌忙地用毛巾遮住两腿之间。

不知道为什么，他还堪堪咬住了烟头。

点点火星飘落下来，掉到了Ajay的脸颊上。

变成了灰烬。

\--

他的小腿肚子在打颤。

_跑！_ Ajay身体的每一部分都在咆哮和命令他。 _快跑！推开他！跑出去！_

但不知道为什么，他只是呆在那里，一动不动，死死地盯着Min的脸。

“你在我的房间里装了摄像头？”他听见自己说，声音比他想得要小。

“呃。”Min停顿了一下，伸手挠了挠后脑勺，然后换了一下站姿，右手依然抓着毛巾，牢牢地挡着。“好吧，这确实很尴尬。”

“首先……”一个停顿。“我需要你那边的……浴袍。”

Ajay依然盯着他。

“好吧。”Min耸了耸肩，然后他从架子上抓下了更多毛巾，他再次停顿了一下，看起来不知道应该拿左手捏着的那一把毛巾做什么。他抬起头来，眨了眨眼，视线移向墙壁。“噢，啊，这简直像是《搞笑家庭录像》，郑重声明，我没看过，但我可以想象。”

烟在他嘴唇之间晃悠，看起来摇摇欲坠。

Ajay半直起身，拽下一件浴袍，扔了过去，Min灵巧地接住了，单手。然后，再一次，他停住不动，眼睛不自在地眨来眨去。他整个人看起来都十分操蛋的僵硬，既滑稽又诡异。

Ajay可以抓到他每一个部位，而且可以狠狠地揍下去。

“你能不能，呃，稍微转过身去？”Min用一种诡异的、略柔和的语气说，仿佛他在和七岁小孩说话。

“我不——”Ajay说，怒气再次升腾起来。“我他妈看都不会看你一眼，你个王八蛋。”

“我知道，我知道，我只是想要……让 _这个场合_ 变得没那么尴尬。”

Min依然盯着他，而Ajay意识到自己刚刚说的不完全是事实。

但他肯定不会说实话。

他低下头去。

安静了一会儿，然后毛巾掉在地上，深深吸了一口烟的声音，烟头掉到地上，掐灭了。

一双宽大的光脚停在离他的鞋子不到半英尺的地方，没有走开的意思。

“好吧，我们谈谈。你为什么在这儿？我的意思是，这话听起来不对劲，但你他妈的在这儿做什么？”高处传来一个声音，神经质而不自然的高亢，但依然带着尴尬的痕迹。

“你在我的房间里装了摄像头。”Ajay说得一字一顿，脸颊再次感到滚烫。

但他要转移话题，这不是最好的时候。

他得琢磨点什么出来。

_这不是时候，不是暴怒而起，抓着Min_ _头发劈头盖脸揍下去的时候。_

“说得没错。”声音逐渐越来越近，Min凑了过来，伸出手，“来吧，先起来，这样可没法好好谈。”

在Min的手指几乎碰到他的手腕的时候，Ajay猛地甩开。

他使劲地想着愤怒，让它给予他清醒的头脑。

Min依然站在离他不远的地方，他可以闻到Min身上的香烟气味。

“看起来你暂时不打算去任何地方。那就这样吧。”Min说。

一只手轻轻地摸了摸他的头发，食指指甲碰到了他的耳朵尖。

Ajay的身体猛地一弹，无法控制地哆嗦了一下，脖子缩了起来。

Min什么也没说。

他站了起来，转过身，朝门口走去。

Ajay抬起头。

“好吧，别乱跑，待这儿，我马上就回来。”Min说。

Ajay想要逃走。

但就在Min转过角落的那一瞬间，他才意识到自己的膝盖抖得有多厉害，他握住拳头，想搞明白刚刚到底发生了什么。

紧张的、咳嗽一样的笑声在他喉头颤动着，从他嘴里挤出来。

他不明白到底有什么这么好笑，然后他咬住了手指，只希望这一阵疯癫的冲动过去。

_待在这儿，不要乱跑，等我回来。_

_我们已经经历过这部分了。_

\--

几分钟后，Min回来的时候嘴里叼着一根新香烟，手里拿着一瓶酒和一个杯子。

他把酒瓶和杯子放在Ajay腿旁，然后，他在Ajay身边坐了下来，肩膀几乎贴着他的肩膀，轻松自在而亲亲热热地。

“我一直都想要来一次这种谈话，父与子之间的，呃不，男人对男人的，赞，我们早该这样了，之前我们在做什么？噢，我很忙，有一整个国家要治理，之类之类的。”一个响指。“好吧，这不完全是我想象的场景，但也没差。”

Ajay没搭理他。

Min低头，抽了一口烟，然后盯着吐出的烟雾。过了一会儿，他俯身拿起酒瓶，倒了小半杯红酒。“所以，你的SATS分数怎么样？太刺探隐私了吗？”

他喝了一口，然后拇指和食指捏住香烟，凑到Ajay眼前。

“想试试吗？”

“不。”

“男孩子要有点野性和冒险精神。”香烟在他鼻子前晃动。“来嘛，我不会禁止你看电视的。”

_为什么不呢？还能有什么更糟的？_

他接了过去，深深地吸了一口。

“这就对了，好孩子。”Min微笑起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好，回到前面的话题。”Min又喝了一口红酒，盯着他，发出一种若有所思的声音。“恩，你的房间里有摄像头。Gary装的。不要担心，我确保了他们在你每次换衣服的时候关掉信号。就当这是……某种愚蠢的家长监控吧。不要记恨，恩？”

“啊，这样真的很棒！我们应该多这样聊一聊。”Min举起手，一根食指在Ajay眼前晃来晃去。“现在轮到我了，你在这里做什么？”

“我之前在准备洗澡。然后你进来了，我不好意思出去。”不管Ajay吸进去的是什么，都给了他一种自信的感觉。一切都变得很清楚，很容易。不知道从何而来的愉悦感弥漫在他胸膛里。

他又吸了一口，看着吐出来的烟雾消散。

他傻乎乎地笑起来。

“没什么不好意思的嘛，我又不会……这就是共享的意思。孩子，太阳能照到的一切，都是你的。”Min伸了个懒腰，对着他微笑，他的笑容看起来有点模糊，有点扭曲。“这就对了，放松。没什么需要担心的。”

实际上，一切看起来都有点扭曲，有点晃动。

Ajay控制不住自己的笑声，感觉就像是有人在不断地瘙他的痒。

Min看着他，举起一只手，五指并拢，凑到嘴边，然后手指再次张开，掌心对着Ajay的脸，做了个吹散烟雾的手势。

他脸上的笑容变得更大了，更明亮了，像是终于对什么得偿所愿。

但Ajay感觉快乐而放松，他想要奔跑，想要去保龄球馆，他跟着笑了起来，挠了挠自己的头发。 _我在做什么？_ 他有点困惑。

仿佛一块石头投进水里，困惑也像快乐一样，不断地在他脑子里碰撞和扩大。

他咳嗽了一声，摘下香烟，重新递给Min.

“有自制力，我喜欢。”

“这到底是什么？”

“不要担心，效力不强。我手下的一个英国佬专门给我做的。可以让……回忆变得更清楚，让你高兴起来。我不知道里面到底有啥，说真的。没准里面有什么慢性毒药？”

Ajay盯着他，困惑而突然觉得紧张起来，拿不准他的意思。

“ _开玩笑的，_ 有点幽默感。”

不管那到底是什么玩意儿，Ajay确定那绝对是什么强效迷幻药。因为他感觉到了熟悉的劲头上来的感觉，这一次更强劲了，他觉得头晕眼花，但又有什么不一样，他的血流变得很快，而且愉悦感逐渐变得十分庞大。

同时，他开始觉得烦躁不安，每一个很小的念头都变得很大。只言片语在他耳朵里徘徊着。

“想喝一杯吗？”幻影一样的声音问。“这多好啊， _父与子的交流。_ 我喜欢这个。恩。也许下次我们应该一起……”

有人在抚摸他的脸颊。

“……打猎，怎么样？或者不，不，其他的，安全一点的……”

_Aj_ _？_

_是的，Leland_ _先生，什么事？_

_你可以帮我把课本抱到教室里吗？_

_好的。_

_谢谢你。_

“是的，我也喜欢这样。”他听见自己说。

他微笑了起来。

_你很有帮助，Aj_ _，对自己自信起来，你可以做很多事。_

_阳光照射在教室里，一切看起来都很美丽而平静。_

一双眼睛不知道什么时候变得离他很近，非常近。

里面闪烁着狂热的光彩。

“ _听着，我为你准备了一个很大的计划。但你得相信我……你看，我永远都不会伤害你！一个很大的计划，只为你准备的。_ ”一只手揽住他肩膀，滚烫的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，幽灵一样的声音再一次殷切地滔滔不绝，“ _我等了很久，等了又等……所以我明白！我要什么。而你必须得明白，你到底要什么。所有选择都是有代价的，_ _Ajay_ _。_ ”

手指抚摸他的头发。

“我撒了谎，关于之前的事情。我不是想……”他听见自己喃喃地说。

“ _我知道，我知道，没关系的，我的孩子，噢，我可怜的孩子。_ ”

下意识地，他伸出双手，懵懵懂懂地抓住他的浴袍前襟，Min没有反抗，他的拳头收拢，看着他浴袍里露出的一截苍白的皮肤，Min盯着他的眼睛，脸庞上带着一种几乎疯狂的神色。而他不知道自己在做什么，为什么要这么做，或者这么做代表了什么。

他只是想要。

他的手指按住了Min的脖子，感觉颈动脉在他手指下有力而快速的跳动。他凑了过去，鼻子蹭过Min的下颚，抬起脸，嘴唇拂过他脸颊上的胡渣，这好像某种他从来没真的玩过的游戏，像是小狗崽的打闹，撕咬和拖拽对方的后腿。Min耐心而几乎纵容地让他抚摸和试探，而他更加大胆地探索，他寻找，想要搞明白他舌头上那句话到底是什么意思。所有事情都变得那么鲜明而强烈，人体的气味、温度和强劲而坚实的肌肉在皮肤下滑动的感觉，汗水的气味充满了他的鼻子，他盯着自己的手，这才发现不知道什么时候，他已经抓住了Min的肩膀，而Min几乎已经被他压到了身下。

Min仰起脸，困惑地看着他，仿佛意识到了什么地方不对劲。

他的手指下是灿烂的金色，然后他俯下身去，舔了一下。

他的舌尖尝到了盐和一种苦涩的味道，一点也不像金子。

“Ajay？”

这句话打破了迷乱而繁复的迷雾，他眼睛圆睁，愣在那里。

他脑子里有什么东西突然变得比冰还要冷，一股寒意顺着他的脊椎滑了下去。

Ajay双手轻轻地向前一推，然后整个人跌坐到地板上。

他能想到的，只有寒意。其他的全部不再存在了。

后面的事情，变得有点模糊。

热血上涌到了他的脸颊上，他连滚带爬地站了起来，扶着墙壁，想要逃开，但有什么东西抓住了他的小腿，他跌倒在地上，脑袋里传来一声巨响。他抓住地板，想要挣脱；最后他猛地向后一踹，随着一声闷哼，他自由了。

然后他向后看了一眼。

他不应该这么做的。

随着跳动而旋转的视野，他看见Min从地板上站了起来，捂着脸，一步，两步，他的动作十分怪异，像是受了伤。

Min放下了手，他的嘴唇上溅有一道血痕，滴到了地板上，他再次举起手，用手背抹了抹鼻血，然后他看着自己的手背，他表情痛楚而空白，像是不明白这到底是怎么回事。

血被抹得到处都是，而且依然在滴滴答答地冒出来，Min伸出舌头，舔了舔。

他按住地板，爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地朝门外跑去。

再一次，有什么东西抓住了他的肩膀，把他翻过来，按到了墙上，他听见自己喊了些什么，但他无法分清，一切都太明亮了，太多了，他使劲挣扎，扭动肩膀和脖子，挥出拳头，不知道哪儿来的血飞溅到了他眼睛上，在右眼的视野里，一切都变成了红色。

他举起双拳，挡在眼前，想要防御不管什么即将到来的攻击。

“不要跑，我没有生气。”有人说。

_那根本就不是问题的关键所在。_

一点怒气从他胸膛里点着了，然后，就像之前其他所有情绪一样，瞬间就变成了野火，他整个胸膛都在燃烧。“混蛋！”“烦透了！”“滚开！”他听清楚了自己说的话，但却不明白自己的声音为什么像野兽一样。他的胳膊肘和拳头不断地狠狠地打中了什么东西，但却没什么效果，他依然被困着。他不明白为什么他的动作这么慢，他为什么无法控制自己的身体。挫败和怒气像拳头一样反复捶打他的胸膛。

他抓住空隙，伸出双手，像魔术一样，抓住了Min的双肩。然后他脑袋狠狠地撞了上去。

“活见鬼！”

Min推了他一把，他在朝地板上倒去，但不知道为什么，背却撞到了隔板上。

有什么东西压住了他。

他用肩膀和背部使力，像推皮卡车一样奋力想推开Min。

有一半东西都变成了狂怒的红色，有一半却是正常的，但所有东西都在晃动，都在不断变大、在燃烧。

Min的手牢牢地抓着他的手腕，使劲朝后掰去。“冷静下来！”Min应该是在大声地说。

但这根本无法理解，在恨意和一种仿佛撕心裂肺一样的失落里，一切都很让人抗拒。

_我他妈的要杀了你。_

然后是食指和拇指使劲掰开他的下巴，他不明白那是怎么回事，但还是不管不顾地咬了下去。Min对准他的脸颊狠狠地抽了一耳光，打得他眼冒金星。但同时，Min也放开了手，他抓住了机会，一拳打中Min的隔膜。但Min甚至都没后退，他手掌摊开，又抽了Ajay一耳光。Ajay挣扎着想要打中他，但隔间太小了——

“呼吸，白痴。”Min说。“呼吸。”

——Min几乎整个人都压在他身上。

他嘴里有血的味道。

他感觉到了危险，猛地朝后一推，后脑勺撞上了墙壁。

“让我出去。”他说。

“冷静下来，你个小疯子。”Min抓住他的胳膊。“我不是你的 ** _恶霸_** 。”

疼痛让他感觉到了一点镇静，又可以开始思考了。但…… _他在说什么啊？_

什么恶霸？

_我不想再去想了。_

他试着夺回自己的手，但用力过度了，整个人斜斜地撞到了墙壁上。

架子的棱角刺进了他的颧骨下方。然后横着划了过去。

他顺着倒了下去，后脑勺砸到了地板， _很大的声音。_

突然，他失去了所有的力气，他动弹不得，而且脑袋很疼。

他贴着地板上的那只眼睛，看见血正在越过他的鼻梁，不断流淌，如此之多的血。

有人在不断地喊他的名字，试着按住他脸上的伤口止血，但他也不断地举起手，想要推开他。 _太烦人了。_ 他听见了一种响亮的、稳定的嗡嗡声。他觉得头疼。

有一会儿，一切不再有意义，就只是一片嗡嗡作响的空白，以及剧烈的头疼，他什么也听不到，也看不到。就像是想什么事情太用力而出神了一样，他不再存在了。

然后，那一瞬间过去了。

而一切动作都停止了。

他听到了一种单调的、机械的声音，几乎像是笑声，就像有什么人正在死去，窒息了。

他抬起眼，看向一旁，Min瘫坐在他身边，哆嗦着，脸庞冻结在了一种撕心裂肺的恐惧里。

有什么东西正在快速地消褪下去，而他缓慢地眨了眨眼，什么都听不到了，除了那种嗡嗡声。

一切都在闪烁，一切都在旋转。

他慢慢地爬了起来，推开那个在不断颤抖的人—— _那是谁？不再有意义了。_ 他摇摇晃晃地抓着门，试图走出去。 _快逃。快离开这里。这里很危险。_ 他脸颊上有什么热乎乎的东西在不断地流淌和滴落。但不疼。一点都不疼了。

_如果再呆下去，我会……_

蒸汽覆盖住了整个世界，像是一张沉重而闷热的湿毛巾捂住了他的脸，他窒息住了，无法呼吸。

他不明白为什么他站不稳，而地板为什么好像在不断地接近他的脸。

然后黑暗涌了上来。

然后他不记得了。

\--

嗡鸣声停止了。

\--

有什么人在喊叫“他妈的直升机在哪儿？！能不能小心点？！他能颠簸吗？滚开！我没事！他妈的直升机在哪儿？！”

然后是“他没意识了是什么意思？！啊？他的眼睛不是睁着吗？！”

最后，有人凑了过来，离他很近，呼吸都抚到了他的脸上。有什么光射进了他的眼睛。手电筒。 _为什么他没法闭上眼睛？_

“盯着光线！我知道你在这儿。我不管你是谁，你必须要活下去。”有人说，声音在颤抖，但十分强硬。“否则，那个疯子会杀掉我们每一个人。你明白吗？小混蛋。我不要死在这里，我只想回家。”

有什么人在哭。是个女人。

_这一切都是怎么回事？_

_我也只想回家。_

\--

_这到底是怎么回事？_

_谁能回答我？_

\--

滴答，滴答。

他醒了过来。

他在一个他从没见过的房间里，躺在一张十分宽大的床上，而他的头很疼，像是掉到了地上之后再被人捡起来，用AB胶粘了起来。Ajay叹了口气，然后发现他的脖子也无法移动，有什么东西固定住了他的脖子。

他的脸颊上有种火烧一样的感觉，而他的左手很冷。

一切感觉缓慢地变得更清楚和容易理解了，他意识到他大概是在某个病房里，因为墙壁和地板的色调柔和，但对病房来说，又有点太高级过头了。但他听到的电子声是明白无误的，正如他知道他胸口的瘙痒感是什么，肯定是几组白色监测导线用胶布固定在他胸膛和手指，不远处，有个电子屏幕上闪烁着读数和心电图。

他听见自己的呼吸声，感觉像是从水底被拽了起来。他盯着天花板。

_这是怎么回事？_

再一次，他慢慢地转过脸去。

一个点滴架挂在床边。

解释了左手的感觉，输液。

他突然感觉又饿又渴又困惑，他再次眨了眨眼睛。

噢。

记忆像是画片一样，随着眨眼，突然出现在他脑子里。他目瞪口呆，小心翼翼地试图理解，然后放弃了，简直是一片混乱。

而且，他不知道他是否敢去想。

“你醒了？”Min说。

“恩。这是怎么回事？”

突然，Min的脸出现在他视野里，一只手按在他胸膛上，然后迅速移开。

“这次是真醒了啊。”他自言自语，眼睛盯着Ajay，按了个按钮。“他醒了！他妈的找个人进来！”

Min的眼睛一动不动地盯着Ajay，表情平板而木然，他保持着那个怪异的姿势，两只手撑着床，牢牢地盯着Ajay的眼睛。

Min的脸看起来一团糟，布满了地图上的各种颜色。他的眼睛下方各有一块黑色，因为鼻子受伤而导致的那种，而他的右脸颧骨上有一大块青紫色的淤青，边缘已经变成了黑黄色，就像是有人狠狠地揍了他一顿。

那是事实。

然后，门开了。

Min没动。

两个医生检查了一遍Ajay的各种指数和反应，然后恭恭敬敬地和Min说了些什么。他们站在房间另外一头，Ajay听不清。Min时不时转过脸看他，表情依然是那种有些吓人的平板。最后，他点了点头。

“等会儿弄点吃的进来。”他说。

接着，他回到了床边，再次坐下。

“我——”

“闭嘴，现在我说，你听，明白吗？小狗屎。”

“但——”

一个手机砸到他胸膛上。

他闭上了嘴。

“你脑震荡。两次。而且失血过多。”

Ajay想点头，但他意识到了脖子上到底是什么东西。

“我的脖子断了吗？”他问，小心地。

“不，你身上没什么零件坏了，除了你的脑子，大概。我要他们固定住你脑袋，不能冒险。”

“好吧。”

“好个屁，我对男孩子野一点，顽劣点没意见，但你干的事情那叫什么，他妈的蠢到没边了，你完完全全、彻彻底底搞砸了，明白吗？”

Ajay想举起右手，遮住眼睛。

举不起来。

然后他稍微转过脸去，再尝试了一次，这次传来一阵金属响声。

他的手被铐在床上了。

“还有，你不能看电视，你不能玩电脑，你他妈的也不准发他妈的短信给你的白痴朋友们。 **你被禁足了。** ”

“我要怎么上厕所？”

“门外有人，你旁边有尿盆。”

“我——”

“你听清楚，你哪儿都别想去，呆在这张床上，明白吗？”Min的食指指着他的脸，脸庞恤怒而阴沉，“要再出一次这种事，我会先打断你的腿， _明白吗？_ ”

Ajay盯着Min。

Min捡起手机，然后坐了回去。

不管他在做什么，Min都关了效果音。

房间里十分安静。

他闭上眼睛。

\--

“Wie geht es bei Ihnen?”

“对不起，我听不懂你说的。我只能说英语和西班牙语。”

“抱歉，你现在感觉这么样？Bleiben Sie einfach hier, bitte.”

“我不知道。”

“啊。这是你要吃的药，请按时服用。有一段时间，你会什么都感觉不到。请不要担心，这是正常的。Bleib einfach hier, bitte.如果需要什么，请呼叫我或者我的同事。”

“你们……这里有多少人？”

“很抱歉，我不能告诉你。请……ruhen Sie aus.”

“那是什么意思？”

“请安心休养。你明天会感觉好一些的，不过只是一点点。”

\--

滴答，滴答，滴答。

\--

Min喜欢说他是个言出必行的人，看来是真的。

因为接下来的几天里，Ajay都呆在床上，琢磨要怎么才能撬开手铐——一共三副手铐，一副铐着一副，看起来是某种紧急措施。第二天不再输液了，但也没人给他正常的食物，而且也没人和他说话。他需要什么，都靠按按钮，每天有人来给他擦身体，那也是一天里除了睡觉之外唯一一段Min不在他床边的时间。他学会了怎么用一只手撒尿，但他的胡子开始发痒了。

大部分时间Min都呆在房间里，第三天他给Ajay带了半打漫画和几本平装书，几乎都是他高中阅读必需目录上的，但Min自己基本上只是坐在床边，盯着手机，手指飞快地拼写什么。

他身上有什么东西改变了，变得更加难以捉摸和阴沉，动作和表情沉默而且死板。他抽烟抽得厉害，有时他会点着烟后走到门外去，有时他只是会把椅子拉到窗户前，对着打开的窗户抽。但不管怎么样，总是一支接一支，每次Min回到床前坐下，烟草的气味就会从他身上弥漫开来。

Ajay在无聊和不安里观察着Min，有时觉得自己像是在看某种纪录片。

但他不能肯定自己看到的到底是什么。

第五天的时候，有人进来，把另外两幅手铐换成了一根半英寸粗的链条，Ajay第一次起了床，坐在椅子上等待，双手铐着，全神贯注地寻找机会，但十五分钟后，他再次回到了和之前差不多的处境。

唯一的变化就是他更加感觉气馁。

第六天，他们拆掉了他脸上的绷带，但没人给他镜子，也无法根据他们的表情来判断他的脸到底成了什么样。晚上的时候，Ajay试图用手机来充当镜子，然后才想起手机和其他东西一样被没收了。

Ajay用食指触摸脸颊，检查和摸索伤口光滑的缝线边缘，大部分都已经愈合了，摸得到针脚的痕迹，皮肤只是稍微有点肿胀。

他最后还是没敢确定伤口到底有多长。

大部分时间里，他都在避免想起发生的事情。很久以前，他就学会了这个技巧。 _只要你不去想，只要你跑得足够快，大部分时间，你都可以逃出生天。_

他只是不知道，这一次它是否依然管用。

\--

一个星期后，医生告诉Ajay，他可以下床了。Min对他说了些什么，医生回答 _那样当然更好。_ 于是，手铐留了下来，他还得再在床上呆一个星期。

有一会儿，Ajay以为自己会想要掐死Min，但奇怪的是，他什么也没感觉到。

他想到了许多和手铐有关的讽刺笑话，而且不是每个都带着点肮脏的感觉。不过，不知道为什么，他一个都没说。只是继续安静地躺着，想着他想了几百次的逃脱计划。

它依然没什么问题。

只是听起来越来越不现实了。

\--

至少，Ajay拿回了他的手机。但他无从分辨Min是否发现了什么蛛丝马迹。

至少也没有新短信。

\--

Ajay醒过来的时候，看见Min盯着他，手里拿了两个甜筒。

“什么？”他说。

“拿去，我听说你们美国人庆祝好起来都要吃冰淇淋。”

他盯着Min，而Min看起来一点也不像是在开玩笑。

“我不是小孩。”Ajay说，声音比他想象的要平静一些。

“如果你不是，那就试着不要表现得和小孩一样。拿去。”

Ajay伸手，接了过去。

为了不让冰淇淋滴在床上，Ajay坐了起来，试了一下，香草冰淇淋，他不记得他上次吃是什么时候了。

_感觉就像是上辈子的事情了。_

他看过去，Min盯着手机，自顾自地吃着他那份。他不是用舔的，是用牙齿小口小口地咬，看起来很滑稽。Ajay第一次看见有人这么吃冰淇淋。他几乎想笑。

但他什么也没说，只是继续吃他手里拿着的冰淇淋。

\--

有些时候，Min以为Ajay没在看的时候会盯着他。然而一旦Ajay转过头去，Min就会移开视线，继续一脸有人消除了他游戏最高分的表情，没什么不一样的。

但当Min以为Ajay没在看的时候，他的表情十分怪异。

看起来，就像是他在努力不要眨眼。

\--

一个星期又两天的时候，Min掐灭一个烟头后，重新坐下，捡起手机，然后他突然转过头来问Ajay，要怎么才能修改云存储的密码。

他怎么也无法操作成功，把手机扔掉一边，又撕开一块Mars。

然后他又扔了一块给Ajay.

“我他妈的烦透了Google那种验证码。”他说。

他盯着Ajay。一次眨眼，两次。

他移开了视线。

“是我的错。”Min说，转过脸去，含糊而飞快。“我给你的那支烟，我有时会忘记。你有点过敏，而且血液循环变得太快了。所以才会。是我推了你。我的错。我就是个蠢老头，恩？”

“原谅我。”他呼出一口气，转过脸，死死地盯着手里的手机。“好的，就这样。恩。”他对自己点了点头，不自在地。

然后，在Ajay能反应过来前，Min把手机扔给了他。

“嘿，你能不能帮我操作？我保证，没什么见不得人的相片。”Min轻快地说。

他看着窗外。

\--

第二天，Min带了个平板给Ajay，但告诉他只装了几个游戏。也许Ajay应该试着提高一下写作能力？他不知道。 _现在的孩子们糟蹋英语的方式让人觉得害怕。_

Min把平板递给Ajay的时候，手向前伸了一点，轻轻地覆住Ajay的指关节。

一秒后，他拍了一下Ajay的手背。

然后Min收回了手。

“也许试试多邻国？西班牙语永远都能派上用场。啊，我知道什么啊。随便吧。”他说。

\--

“你不玩Tinder？我找不到你。”

“我不用Tinder。”

停顿。

“Instagram？”

“不用。”

“Snapchat呢？”

“那真的不关你的事。”

“Jack’D呢？是叫这个名字？”

“我不知道那是什么。”

“好了，我找到你的了。”

“我都不知道我还有那个账号。”

“噢，这条不错。‘Aj，昨晚很不错，我们还能再见面吗？’”

“谁——给我！”

“ _我开玩笑的。_ ”

“你是疯的。这样下去不行，你不可能把我关在这里一辈子的。”

“我当然是疯的。而且当然，当然，我可以。孩子，我可以。所以你的态度需要改进，你得积极一点，就像我。我就是个很不错的模范榜样！感受我身上的进取精神吧！”

“你有病。”

“是的，我觉得现在我们真的开始了解彼此了，多好啊。啊，你真的不用Instagram？”

\--

第二天，Min带来了一个很大的餐盘。

他把餐盘放在床头柜上，然后走过去，拉开窗帘，让阳光照进来。

Ajay看了一眼餐盘，薯条，奶昔，汉堡。

_等一等。_

“印度有In-N-Out？”他说。“我以为他们只在距离总店不超过24小时车程的地方开分店。”

“有些时候，你们这些孩子对连锁大型企业的了解让我觉得毛骨悚然。你们就没有更好的事情要做吗？说真的？你知道西班牙的首都在哪儿吗？”

“马德里。”

“不要狡辩。做点有益的事。”Min头也不抬地拉过一张椅子，在他床边坐下。可能是因为背着光线，他看起来有了点精神。

Min伸出手，端过餐盘，“你要哪些？”

“说真的，你从哪儿……你跑去美国买的？”

“不要那么不切实际，我叫Gary去买了一辆餐车。”

“然后？”

“然后你就有汉堡吃了， _嗒——哒。_ 你要哪些？”

Ajay决定不去想到底要怎么才能把餐车运到Kyrat，或者Min是否还绑架了餐车厨师。他拿了两个汉堡，一份动物风格薯条，以及一盒奶昔。但打开汉堡包装纸后，他才发现这是一个4*4，他试着单手拿起汉堡，凑到嘴边，没成功。他叹了口气，用右手手肘垫在枕头上，然后双手拿着汉堡，脑袋凑过去，依然行不通。

“你在做什么？”Min说。

“试着做有益的事。”

“我看没多大进步。”Min伸出手，从他手里拿过汉堡。

Ajay盯着他，不明白他要做什么。

Min拿起一把餐刀，在餐巾纸上把汉堡切了四份，然后推到他面前。

接着Min重新拿起一根薯条，没精打采地吃。

他伸手拿了一块。

“别弄到你身上，护士今天可不会来第二次。”Min说。

他们都知道那不是真的，但Ajay没有反驳他。

Min全神贯注地盯着手机，他只穿了一件蓝色的衬衫，没穿外套，衬衫的袖子挽到了前臂的位置。这些日子里，他好像忘记了剃须，斑驳的灰白色胡须快长满了下颚。偶尔Ajay猛一抬头看见他，会突然觉得陌生，因为那两只阴郁而死气沉沉的眼睛，下面全是黑眼圈。

十分清醒，在Ajay脸上游移，满是尖锐的疯狂劲儿。

不知道为什么，他失去了胃口。

Ajay靠着墙壁，盯着天花板，再一次意识到整个情况到底有多么荒唐。他上一次吃In-N-Out是什么时候？一个月前，在峡谷区。应该是更新护照的时候。但他想不起更多的了。因为一切都太正常了，太普通了。

突然之间，洛杉矶在他脑子里变得陌生了。难以想起细节和声音，好像那是另外一个世界。

他还是能想起街道上的气味，想起熊猫快递外卖盒那种再生纸的感觉，想起半夜直升机在窗外投下的光柱。

但是，所有事情都变得很遥远，难以想起，好像它们变得没那么重要了。

“吃你的午饭，不要逼我喂你。”

“你就不觉得厌烦吗？”他听见自己说，盯着手腕上的手铐。

“我是一个很有耐心的人。”

“你不可能一辈子都把我关在这里的。”

他不记得这是第多少次说这句话了，但Ajay知道，只要他还能说，这就不会成真。

“等着瞧。”

Ajay摇了摇头，伸手拿起奶昔，他揭开盖子，过了一分钟才意识到自己在做什么——一个他从八岁起就不再有了的习惯。Ajay花了很长时间才纠正过来，因为他会不自觉地一直咬奶昔杯边缘到嘴里都是塑料泡沫的味道。

他恼怒地把杯子也推到一边。

突然之间，幽闭带来的焦虑和恐惧，或者无论什么，所有积压在他脑子里一个很小的角落里的东西全部冒了出来，炸得他头晕眼花。

“这种感觉一定很好。可以做任何你想做的事情。”Ajay说。

“是的，棒极了。”

“不。”Ajay喃喃自语。

他吐出一口气。突然觉得厌倦。这里面有什么东西，他应该说出来。但他不知道他想说什么，也不知道说了有什么意义。

就好像他身体里有什么东西破了一个小口子，而且一直在流血；他一直都能很好地忽略它，但一旦Ajay安静下来，开始思考，就耗尽了他所有的力气。

“你他妈的到底想从我身上得到什么？我的意思是，这完全就是……”…… _一场闹剧，_ 但Ajay没法说出来，这个词卡住了，因为这个词太真实，太能适用于几乎一切 _情况_ 了。“……我根本不明白！你他妈的到底想要什么？！”

他早就应该问了。

Min抬起脸，缓慢地放下手机，看着Ajay。

他额头上的皱纹聚拢了起来，像是这是一个很复杂的难题。

“你一岁多一点的时候，有一天，你母亲很忙，所以她走到我面前，就像这样，举着你，说，Pagan，让你自己有点用处。我说——我不记得我在做什么了，我只记得我是在阳台上，那天天气很好——我说我很有用的，之类之类的，而且我还有那么多事情要做。那不是真的，我只是习惯性地顶嘴。总之，她把你朝我手上一塞……大概这样，我是坐在躺椅上的，恩，难怪她觉得我无所事事。她就把你放在我胸膛上，然后抓起我一只手，按在你身上，说就交给你了。我记得我应该还说了点什么，但她只是做她的事情，你妈妈，总是很有自己的一套。我一直都喜欢她的风格。总之，你那时还不会说话，我担心把你摔了，所以一点也不敢动，你就呆在那里，一直试图抓我的脸，我敢打赌你是想把我眼睛挖出来。我心想，天啊，小孩子怎么这么讨厌，谁想要小孩啊。但过了一会儿，你累了，突然翻了个身，我来不及抓住你，感觉吓得心脏都停跳了，但你没掉下去，你自己蜷缩进我胳膊和胸膛之间的地方，就像是你刚好可以缩进去。我吓死了，完全不敢动。然后我稍微抬了一下手，你抓着我的衬衫，就好像你明白什么我不知道的东西……我不知道。我们就这么呆了两个小时。直到你吐了我一身，怎么叫Gary他都听不见——妈的，想起来我都还是想杀了他。我不得不脱了衣服，给你擦干净，而且我浑身上下闻起来像馊了的牛奶；你啥也不管，根本不管我是不是需要洗澡，只是翻了个身，抓着我胳膊，趴在我身上继续睡，你这个邪恶的小坏蛋。有一瞬间，我几乎都开始觉得也许我爹也很不容易了。”

“我想要的是让你…… _接受这个。_ ”他的食指在空中画了一个圈。“你对我来说很重要。我不明白为什么这还需要解释。你真的不记得了，一点都不。但我想……没关系。”

Min对自己点了点头，而他突然看起来很老。

就像是Superfly，传呼机，或者A’s地盘上那个已经退休了的杂货店老板那么老，骇人地真实。

_这不可能是真的。_

“这不是真的。即使是，我也不明白这有什么意思。”

“你说得对，这些没什么意思。这些都只是过去发生过的事情。你没法改变了，不管你有多想。”他挥了挥手，转过头去。

然后，他再次猛地转过头来，盯着Ajay。

有一会儿，Ajay以为Min终于明白了什么，因为他一动不动，只是死死地盯着Ajay，脸上带着一种恍然大悟的神气。

缓慢地，他那双黯淡的眼睛里冒出了一种全新的光亮。

两个星期又一天，他第一次笑了起来。

_他脑子里总算是有逻辑在起作用了。_

_奥普拉时刻，问题解决，家庭团圆，奥普拉举起双手宣布好——啊！_

那种寒意再一次出现在Ajay后颈附近。

Min俯身过来，把Ajay拉进了怀里。

Ajay手腕上的手铐猛地绷紧了，勒进他的手腕里。Min的双手环绕住他的肩膀，脑袋埋在他的脖子和肩膀之间。Min拥抱他，温和而热情，Ajay措手不及，僵硬得感觉只要动一下，就会被什么东西撕碎。

“就像我之前说过的，你只需要知道，你什么都不用担心。”Min说。

Min的呼吸拂过Ajay的耳朵。

“我会做任何一件事。”他最后说，说得很慢，很诚恳。

_看着像是真的，听着像是真的，开车撞过还像是真的，那很可能是真的。_ Pablo以前说过。

看起来像是真的，听起来像是真的。

而Ajay全心全意地希望这一切不是真的。

\--

晚上快睡觉的时候，Ajay翻了个身，看着窗外，感觉身体在自然的放松和寻找最舒服的姿势。

然后，他突然明白了。

让他感觉害怕的不是他被铐在床上，哪儿都不去了；或者Min有多么令人难以捉摸和烦人；或者什么时候，他脑袋上会挨一枪，结束这一切。

让他惊骇的是，他已经开始习惯这个地方了。就像是他依然知道他脸颊上的伤疤在哪里，但只要不去摸，就不会疼。

而这，比任何事都更让他害怕。

\--

他做了个梦，梦到回到高中里，在室内体育场打躲避球，他一直都恨这个运动，厌恶篮球砸到他脸上的感觉，或者躲过去了后，篮球砸到地板上的声音。在梦里，他没看见体育老师，但分组依然和以前没什么区别，他和高大健壮的男生们一组，对面是一群和他差不多体格的男孩，以及被塞进去的小矮子、书呆子和娘娘腔们。不知道哪里来的哨声响起，空中到处都是球。但是没有一个砸中他。所有人都在不断倒下，而他们一倒地就消失了。

最后，只剩他一个人依然站在体育馆里，手里依然抱着篮球。

四周空无一人。

\--

Ajay六岁生日的时候，也可能是七岁生日的时候，他记不清具体的了，但不超过十岁。他们当时没什么钱，他记得他们的电视机只有几个公共频道。但他六岁，或者七岁生日那天，他的母亲带着他去了Chuck E. Cheese。

他们点了生日特餐，而服务员给了他一顶生日男孩那种特别的小尖帽，他觉得很傻，就没戴上。食物里有披萨，有炸鸡，还有一个蛋糕，上面插着蜡烛。他一口气吹光了，然后许了个愿。就在他觉得自己不可能更快乐的时候，跳舞老鼠乐队——现在想来，大概是服务员告诉他们，今天是他的生日——走了过来，对着他唱生日快乐歌。一开始那挺棒的，他从来没听说过街区里有哪个孩子曾经面对面地听跳舞老鼠乐队唱歌，但后来不知道为什么，他觉得有点害怕，可能是因为他们看起来不太像米老鼠俱乐部里的动画，而是更像，真的老鼠。但他是个勇敢的孩子，所以他什么都没说。

后来，他妈妈陪着他玩了很多东西，手里攥着他赢来的积分币，Ajay每投进一个球，就会兴奋地喊叫，回过头，叫妈妈看他刚刚做到的事情。她会对他微笑，然后问他要不要喝汽水，而且小心不要撞到脑袋。

最后，去兑换奖品的时候，Ajay发现他妈妈手里帮他拿着的那一大把积分币，实际上换不了什么特别好的东西，而他这才注意到，那些抱着直升飞机或者遥控汽车的孩子，大概都是来过很多次了，因为他们都是拿着塑料袋直接放在桌子上的。那些孩子，知道他们需要做的每一件事。

而这只不过是Ajay第一次来这里。

突然，他觉得有点他不明白的难受。

“怎么了，Ajay？”他妈妈蹲下来，眼睛对着他。然后她伸出手，擦了擦他的嘴角。“你想要什么呢？”

他妈妈一直个子都很小，Ajay不记得街区里有任何妈妈和她一样矮。她蹲下来的时候，她的肩膀刚好到他脑袋的位置。但没有人敢和他妈妈高声说话，或者威胁她 _——那个他不应该说的词，_ 因为也许她表情太 _高傲。_ 没人敢。即使她下班时间很迟也是。Ajay知道她的手提包里有一把手枪， _但你永远不能拿起一把枪，除非是不得不那么做。_ 她给他看的时候这么说的。

也许再过几年，Ajay可以去公交车站接她。他不需要带枪，因为他会是一个强壮的男子汉。

这不是她的错，他有全世界最好的妈妈。他知道这件事。

所以即使他没有爸爸，也没有关系。

“我要那个魔法手镯。”他说。

“你确定吗？”负责兑换的那个人说，Ajay不喜欢他的样子，他看得出他在撒谎。“这是女孩子的玩具。也许你要给你的小女朋友？”

“不，我要给我的妈妈。”Ajay说，确定他是个傻瓜。

然后他拿过手镯，啪地一下打在她的手腕上，他很小心，所以没弄疼她。手镯完美地圈了起来，松弛地挂在她手腕上，闪闪发光。

Ajay没真的看见他妈妈的表情，但她俯下身，抚摸他的头发，然后吻了一下他的脸颊。

“谢谢你，Ajay。”她说。

她听起来很自豪。

他伸出双手，环住她的脖子。

还是那样，她蹲下来的时候，刚好到Ajay脖子的位置。这样，他就可以抱住她。每次他这么做，她的眼神都会有一点悲伤。但她会紧紧地抱住他。所以不会有任何事情出错。

那个时候，她一定是全世界他最爱的人。

而那个时候，一切都还是正确的。

\--

_后来什么变了呢？_

_是因为我变坏了吗？是因为我从来不听你说的话吗？_

_是因为你看向我的时候，看见了什么我自己不知道的东西吗？_

\--

_你为什么要让我来这里，妈妈？_

\--

**_我永远爱你，而且永远都会陪伴着你，Ajay._ **

\--

他醒过来的时候，天已经亮了。

天气很好，Ajay可以看见阳光透过巨大的窗户射进来，在地板上留下一地金色。玻璃窗外依然只看得山峦，但他总觉得和皇室山脉有什么不一样。

手铐依然在那里，尿盆依然在那里，而护士还没进来给他擦身体，所以现在依然是上午。他看了一眼床头柜上的平装书和漫画，以及堆在最上面的手机，对一切都失去了兴趣。他想刷牙，想剃胡子，想要什么——任何事情发生，而且再次开始怀疑他是不是会一辈子都铐在这张床上。

手机上依然没有新短信，他放下手机，手按在胸膛上，盯着天花板。

他琢磨Min现在在哪里。

门开了。

他闭上眼睛，只凭脚步声就知道那是谁，而且厌倦了Min没完没了的关于自我认知的废话和‘21个问题了解你’游戏。 _说真的，他就没有其他事情要做吗？_ Ajay嘴里弥漫着早晨喝的啤酒的味道，听见门关上了。

寂静。

脚步声停在离他不远的地方，一动不动。

突然地，Ajay再次感觉到了那种悬而未决的感觉。

不是愤怒，不是恐惧，就是屏息以待着什么事情发生的感觉。

他想，也许动物园里的动物隔着铁栏看着游客，就是这种感觉。

_有人喜欢热，有人喜欢冷，有人喜欢你铐在床上，哪儿都去不了。_ 他模糊地想。

德语里肯定有一个词形容他现在的处境，或者芬兰语。就像Leland先生以前喜欢说的。

淡淡的、真切的悲哀和痛楚出现在他胸膛里，像是冬天在优胜美地国家公园小溪里打水的时候，手指抓着水桶把手的感觉。

他不想去想了。

他准备睁开眼睛，再次面对Min今天的新把戏。

脚步声再次移动，十分缓慢，绕着床走了半圈，在他背后停住了。

一个停顿。

Min爬上了床。

Ajay感觉到自己翻了个白眼，使劲地闭上眼睛。

Min在离他大概不到一胳膊远的地方躺下，床垫向着Min那边沉下去了一点。Min翻来覆去好几次，最后一个拳头几乎碰到了他的头发，一切又安静了下来。他觉得自己闻到了烟头的气味，还有一种皮革气息下面淡淡的金属气味。

“Ajay，你醒着吗？”Min说。

他没回答。

叹息声从Ajay后脑勺附近传来。

“我想我们需要谈一谈。因为这大概……挺重要的。你醒着吗？”过了一会儿，Min说。

他听起来有些怪异地不确定和不安。

Ajay听着自己的呼吸声，以及贴着胳膊的耳朵里自己心跳逐渐加快的声音。Min的呼吸比他要缓慢和长，瘾君子很多都是这样，像是他们要靠这样来挽留身体里的药劲。 _狗日的睡衣派对，_ 他胡乱地想着，紧张得几乎骇笑出声。

随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Min又换了一个睡姿。

这次，他的呼吸几乎拂到了Ajay的后颈上。

Ajay控制着不要缩起肩膀， _让他放松警惕，再近一点，再近一点，他就可以抓住_ _Min_ _的脖子，然后整个局面就会完全不一样了。_

床垫向着Min那边再次下沉了一些，突然地，Min的一只手在他的胳膊上。

他猛地睁开眼睛，颈侧的肌肉鼓起，想要回过头去。

但Min双手按住他的肩膀，大半个身体几乎覆在他身上。

Min轻轻地吻了一下他的太阳穴。

Ajay僵住了。

“我——这么说吧，我从来没想过要伤害你。从来不，孩子。我从来没想过，事情会变成现在这个样子。事情不应该超出控制的。”他说，听着很不自在。

_你在说什么？_

“但事已至此，我也……我想我也能接受。老实说，我的人生其实一直都挺单线条的。我还觉得我父亲古板。我从来没考虑过， _不现实嘛。_ 不过这几天我看了很多资料……网站，有些挺吓人的，但有些也挺有趣，我不敢相信我在说 _有趣_ ，唔。所以……啊，操，我想了很久，大概不应该想那么久，但我准备好了。我们应该谈一谈。因为，呃，我真的觉得没什么。现在已经是二十一世纪了，虽然我不知道洛杉矶是什么情况……你们是不是至今没有NFL球队？……我想说的是，我觉得你不应该继续这样了。我们应该谈一谈。”他的声音鬼鬼祟祟，而且活见鬼地 _扭扭捏捏_ 了起来，但最后变得异常冷静而且柔和，像是他总算理清楚了什么东西，而且充满了信心。

_像个他妈的开着2.5_ _吨小皮卡车在街区里卖二手赃货的一样。_

_你他妈的到底在说些什么？_

“我想问的只有一个问题，Ajay，你是同志吗？”

Ajay睁开眼睛。

“操你的！”他狺狺出声。

他转过身来，想要举起拳头，手铐猛地勒进他的手腕，他吃痛出声，另外一只手捂住手腕。

Min抓住了他的左手。

“这只是一个普通的问题，而你需要回答我，孩子。”Min镇定自若地说，不顾Ajay的挣扎，把他的手腕按在床上。“现在我要问的是另外一个问题，为什么这个问题对你来说这么可怕？”

“ **玩儿蛋去吧，你他妈的变态！** ”

_事情发生得太快了。_ Ajay以前经常在CNN或者新闻里听到这句话，一般背景里都有警车不间断的鸣叫声。他从来都不太明白。 _事情怎么会发生得太快？_ 一切事情都是有原因的，都是积累了很久的。如果有人决定打你一顿，他可能盯着你几个小时乃至整个青春期了。而如果你无法反抗，你就死定了。

但， _事情发生得太快了。_

Min的手攥住他左手，继续按在床上，整个人顺势压到了他身上，Ajay使劲挣扎，但手铐困住了他。他的膝盖顶住了Min的腹部，然后撞了上去，但Min依然不管不顾地压制住他，抓住他的手腕，固定在离他脑袋不远的地方。他们沉默地搏斗了一会儿，或者说他挣扎了一会儿，Min只是压制住他，耐心地等待着什么。他们的身体不断地挤压和摩擦，一种眩晕而黑暗的感觉充满了Ajay的脑袋，他全身都在出汗，小腹充满了肿胀的感觉，他停了下来，喘息着，不敢继续。

Min的下颚几乎碰到了他的眼睛，Ajay的心脏在胸膛里疯狂地跳动， _这件事又发生了，这件事不能再发生了。_

他感觉就像是正在从悬崖上坠落下去，双手却什么都抓不到。

“那只是一个很简单的问题。”Min重复，嘴唇掀起，露出咬紧的牙齿。“现在这又是一个新问题：哪个 _王八蛋_ 他妈的伤害过你？”

Ajay双眼圆睁，张开了嘴，但什么声音都没发出来。他的胃快被挤到了胸膛的一角，痉挛着，燃烧着，愤怒和痛苦同时震颤着他的身体，让他张目结舌。

Min的脸庞凑近Ajay，眼睛直直地看着他的眼睛。

“你不告诉我你想要什么，我没法帮你。”Min说。他的脸庞上充满了一种全然的狂热劲儿，胜券在握，一双眼睛仿佛在因为狂妄而燃烧，炭火一样迸溅着，洋洋得意，志得意满。

他的脖子上，喉头因为呼吸而不急不慢地上下滚动着。

Ajay顽固地、执着地盯着他，不愿意认输，也没法说话。

“最后一个问题。”他凑过来，额头贴上Ajay的额头。

他的上唇几乎碰到了Ajay的鼻子，气息像羽毛一样拂过Ajay的皮肤。

Ajay猛地一颤，退了开去。

Min像个彻底的疯子一样咧嘴微笑起来，嘴上带着一股野蛮的劲头，离得太近，一切看起来都十分晕眩和变了形，活像一副怪诞的画。突然之间，Ajay胸膛里闪现出微弱的希望。 _因为这不可能是真的。这么疯狂的事情不可能是真的。他不可能没法改变这么超现实的场景。_ 暴力而血腥的想法充满了他的脑子。只要他伸出手，就没有不能杀掉的东西；而可以杀掉的东西，就没有危险性——

“你想要什么？”Min轻声说。

随着他嘴唇一张一合，整个世界都淹没在潮湿的烟头和威士忌的气味里。但Ajay记得最清楚、最鲜明的，却是一种甜甜的、带着无机质腥味的金属味。伴随着一种沉沉的下坠感，他鼻子里充满了那种气息，全身冰冷，头晕目眩。

从皮肤上散发出来的，他模糊地想，从皮肤上散发出来的。

Ajay眼前发黑，喉咙干渴。

他觉得自己快吐了。

“就只是，闭上你的，鸟嘴。”他结结巴巴地说，咬住了自己的舌头。

然后，一次呼吸后，他再次张开嘴。

这一次，他说出了那句错误的话。

-

他一直闭着眼睛。

所以只要他愿意，他可以不去想那张靠着他脖子的热烘烘的嘴属于男性，那只按着他的手的手也可能不是男性的手，而紧贴着他的身体也没有任何证据证明那不是一个女孩儿。这很正常，只要他不去看，不去想。

唯一的问题是，他知道，而且每一分钟，每一秒都知道。

Min的手做了大部分的工作，但实际上也没什么工作留给他。他基本上一直在说话，念叨‘接住你了’‘不要担心’‘这样怎么样？’，絮絮叨叨，无休无止，苍白皮肤上泛起的红色越过他衬衫领口，从他绷直的脖子一直晕染到下颚上，而他的手指在Ajay髋骨皮肤上留下了灼伤的感觉，混乱、肮脏而邪恶。有一会儿，Ajay咬住了Min的耳朵，在Min隔着内裤握住他的勃起的时候，因为 _为什么不呢？_ 他咬了下去，一直到听到脆骨在牙齿之间作响，一直到他尝到了微薄的血味，Min骂了几句，然后使劲捏了他的阴囊一把。Ajay松开了牙齿，只顾着闷哼出声。然后拇指和食指划过龟头，反复地搓揉，一切都变得黏糊而闷热，他迫切而绝望地朝那只宽大而粗糙的手里撞去，羞耻和愤怒让他脸庞涨得通红。

汗水滴落在他脖子和额头上，温暖而怪异，精液不断地渗出来，透过微微张开的眼皮，他看见Min嘴唇半张着，一点红色舌头在白色牙齿之间无意识地移动着。Min眼睛抬了起来，一条深深的抬头纹在他额头上显现出来，他的视线碰上了Ajay的，有一会儿，他看起来既坚定，又不安。

他凑过来，嘴唇几乎贴上了Ajay的双眼之间，几乎就像是他妈的想给他一个 _安慰吻。_

Ajay扭过脸去。

他停住了。

有一会儿，Min只是停在那里，紊乱的呼吸拂过Ajay的睫毛，隔得这么近，他看起来不过就是一块失去了焦距的高耸颧骨，一道浅金色的眉毛，一个呼出带着烟草气息的幽灵。他可能是任何人。

_他依然是个男人。_

Ajay紧握拳头，指甲深深地掐进了掌心里。

一种复杂的表情凝固在Min的眼睛里，像是一道弯曲的弧光。

Min的左手依然按着Ajay的手腕，右侧膝盖压在他的两个膝盖之间，而他这才意识到，贴着他右边髋骨的那个半硬而鼓鼓囊囊的东西，很有可能不是Min的手机或者钥匙。

_一开始，那里不是那样的。_

他猛地闭上眼睛。

Min的手指捏住了他的柱身，拇指画圈一样滑动了一下，然后找到了敏感的一点，摁了下去，猛地向上一揉。

Ajay闷哼出声，后脑勺向后使劲仰起，像个青春期的男孩一样，全部射在了内裤里面。

他的身体猛地跌回了床上。

他的眼角全部都是泪水，但却感觉像是在燃烧。Ajay紧紧地闭着眼睛，盯着黑暗里无数闪烁着的光点。快感的余韵在他身体里弥漫着。

Min从他身上爬了下去，在旁边坐下，沉默着，呼吸依然局促而紊乱。

“现在我知道了。”过了一会儿，Min安静地说。

\--

他听见Min下了床，然后浴室里传来了水声。

他慢慢地睁开眼睛。

阳光依然明亮，落在他的脸庞上，除了浴室里的水声之外，外面很安静，他甚至可以听到鸟叫声。

他的脸深深埋在枕头里，听着浴室里水龙头的声音，透过眼角已经冷掉了的泪水，盯着窗外炫目的光，阳光被泪水折射开来，显得五彩斑斓。

突然，他想要回忆起地检办公室里，那个给了他一瓶胡椒博士汽水的助理检察官长什么样。但是他想不起来了。他甚至从来不喝胡椒博士汽水。

_你会有一个新生活，_ 那个助理检察官说。 _不是很多人能得到第二次机会。无论是什么让你来到了这里，接受吧。_

Ajay举起手，咬紧牙齿，茫然地看着窗外。

_你会很害怕，但你会好起来的。_ 助理检察官说过。

第无数次，他想知道为什么自己正在片片崩裂，焚烧殆尽，不再存在，整个世界却还在转动，毫不停歇。

就像是没有任何一件事改变了。

\--

_现在，又要去恨谁呢？_

\--

过了一会儿，浴室的门开了。然后随着脚步声，Min回到了床边。

“你肯定很恨我。”他说。“这很正常。”

然后他俯下身，像是想靠近他。

Ajay扑了起来，一只手抓住Min的脖子，他用尽全力掐了下去，肌肉像橡胶一样在他指甲下陷了进去，喉骨咯咯作响。Min没有挣扎，他的身体像触了电一样颤抖，但一动不动地呆在那里，冷汗覆盖住他的额头和脖子，Ajay用尽了全力，但握力越来越弱，他无法捏碎气管，而且手指不断打滑。

不知道为什么，Ajay的呼吸比Min还要急促、粗重和费劲，Min的眼睛牢牢地锁着他的视线，随着脸颊变得越来越红，Min眼睛里的神色也越来越晕眩。

他双手不断稍微举起然后又放下，举起又放下。

Ajay松开了手。

他咳嗽了一会儿，捂着脖子，在床边坐下，再一次，他看向Ajay。

Min的脖子上有一个完整的红色手掌痕迹，就像一个烙印。

“把尸体藏在浴室里……没人会立刻检查那里。带上……我的门卡……但注意不要沾上血，特别是衣服，如果弄上了……用热水洗。外面有一个班，都荷枪实弹，我的门卡可以开门，速度快一点，不要冒险。”Min的声音嘶哑而破碎，他说得很费劲，但缓慢而清楚。“不要冒险。”

他又咳嗽了起来。

Ajay吐了他一口唾沫，刚好落到他脸颊上。

Min垂下眼，用袖子仔细地擦拭干净，然后站起来，一巴掌打在Ajay脸上，打得他眼冒金星。Ajay喊叫了几句，然后Min又抽了他一巴掌，这次他的牙齿咬破了脸颊。他头晕目眩，躺在那里，满心是白热的愤怒。 ** _操你！操你！_** 他一定喊了很多次。因为过了一会儿后，他就感觉不到自己的喉咙了。泪水再次模糊了他的视线。无用而愚蠢的泪水。 _什么样的人才会哭啊？_

“既然你有个脑袋，那有时你也应该试着用一下。”Min评论。

有一会儿，Ajay以为又有一耳光要落下来。他愤恨地盯着Min，知道这次他一定能抓住Min的手。

Min没靠近。

他拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出一盒卫生纸，扔到Ajay旁边。

接着，他打开了手铐。

Ajay没动，Min继续咳嗽了一会儿，像是要把肺都咳出来了。过了一会儿，他抹了一把嘴，拉松了衬衫领子，站了起来，朝门口走去。

然后他离开了。

\--

房间里十分安静。

不知道为什么，泪水再次涌了上来，Ajay双手紧握成拳，抵着额头，闭上了眼睛，感觉鼻子里满是温热的泪水。

走廊上有人用那种他听不懂的语言说了几句，但很快，脚步声走过去了。

再一次地，房间里安静下来。

他缓慢地呼吸，鼻子和嘴里都是泪水，他的呼吸声听起来就像是有人在泥地里走路。不过，过了一会儿后，他累了，大部分东西都慢慢褪去了。

最后，什么都没有了。

\--

就像这样，他的刑期结束了。

\--

Ajay在浴室里洗了澡，他找到了沐浴露和香波，但他继续在柜子里寻找，一直到他找到了一块肥皂。他等待水热起来，然后洗了很久。他的身体在室内光线下显得苍白，但除了右手手腕上那一圈红色的瘀痕，其他什么痕迹都没有。

之后他找到了一张干毛巾，凑合着擦干净了，洗衣篮里扔着两张湿漉漉的毛巾，但他不愿意去想，也不愿意去碰。

然后Ajay在手心挤了一点剃须泡沫，快一个月来第一次自己剃了胡子，他没抬头看向镜子里，只是用凭着感觉剃。洗完脸和刷完牙后，Ajay在柜子里找到了一件没有图案的白色T恤。他穿了上去，再套上之前的衣服，然后是裤子。

他扔掉了内裤。

他一边擦头发一边回到房间里，检查了一遍柜子和抽屉，没什么特别的。

Ajay把毛巾扔到洗衣篮里，推开门，走了出去。

走廊是米白色的，充满了灿烂的阳光，这里海拔一定很高，因为整个世界仿佛都淹没在圣诞礼物包装纸一样的金色里，他视线所及的范围内，没有任何人。

在一楼走廊里Ajay见到了两个坐在桌子旁打扑克的的士兵，他们没穿制服，但他能看出来。他们抬起头看了他一眼，但什么也没说。走廊的另一头，一扇开着的门后面，他听见有人在用印地语交谈，但他没朝里面看。

他没找到任何武器或者有用的东西。

大厅的门关着。

他走过去，推了一下，锁着。

前台站着的一个中年人看了他一眼，但也什么都没说。

他的眼神很疲倦。

Ajay在大厅的沙发上坐下，拿出手机，有一会儿，他突然很想打电话给什么人， _你知道吗，你绝对不会相信我要说的这些狗屎，_ 他应该会这么开头。

但他盯着手机，想不出接下来他想说什么，以及会说什么。

前台后面的时钟咔嚓作响，时针指着两点，分针指到了十分，然后是十五分，然后是二十分。

他眨了眨眼，看着手机屏幕。

下午六点。

“你知道这里的Wi-Fi密码吗？”Ajay说，看着前台接待。

Google告诉他，和Kyrat时差四个小时的国家是瑞士，但也可能是德国，法国，立陶宛或者乍得。Ajay站起来，再次穿过走廊，这次他找到了厨房，金属表面的橱柜里有许多谷类食物，以及意大利面、袋装大米，有个抽屉锁着，他猜里面是餐刀或者值钱的东西。他撬了一会儿，没法打开。然后，他打开冰箱，找到了塞满了的啤酒。

Ajay拿了一瓶，看了一眼一个上面写着 _Dharma_ _的三明治，不要动，说的就是你_ 的保鲜盒。

他一口喝完了啤酒，然后长长地吐出一口气来，扔进垃圾桶里，又拿了一罐，打开，再次一口气喝完。

他没拿三明治。

回到二楼后，Ajay脱掉了外套，扔到床上。房间里闻起来依然像是消毒剂、柠檬香薰、烟草和干了的精液和汗味。没人魔法般地换掉被套和床单。有一会儿，他觉得他可能又要喊叫、哭泣或者伤害什么人了。但是那种冲动很快就过去了。

不知道为什么，感觉上也不像之前那么强烈，一切都感觉像是褪了色，变旧了，不再容易理解。

他拿起一把椅子，拖到了走廊上。

阳光依然强烈，但只要他站得足够近，他依然可以在玻璃上看到自己的脸，融化的金子一样的玻璃表面上，Ajay隐约看见了一张苍白的脸，比他记忆中的要苍白很多，但除此之外，没什么改变的。

他的头发长长了一点。

伤口几乎横跨了右脸颊整个颧骨，疤痕组织已经消肿了，但还是有一点凸起，而且看得出针脚的痕迹。不过，再过一段时间，浮肿会消褪下去，除了一道浅色的痕迹之外，什么都不会留下。

他盯着自己看了一会儿，一直到他眨了眨眼。

然后他坐了下来，闭上眼睛。

阳光穿透了他的眼皮，一切看起来都像是同时笼罩在黑暗和白茫茫的光里。

他的脸感觉暖烘烘的。

他睡着了，没有做梦。

\--

_你明天会感觉好一些的，不过只是一点点。_

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粤语和德语部分是咬三翻译的，THX.


	3. Chapter 3

“立正！”

一群高矮不一的男孩紧张地挺直了身体，全部直直地看着教官。一群小小的、被打败了的逃兵军队，从青春期前后的各个年纪到M到XXL的体型，Ajay想着，站在中间，感觉胃拧成了一个拳头。而且如果站在他后面的那个孩子停止紧张的呼吸的话，他会更加自在。

操场十分狭窄而空旷，悬崖看起来向他们逼了过来。回音依然在峭壁之间弹来弹去，听起来几乎有些滑稽。

他闻到了海水的气味，但不知道是从何来的。

教官不说话了，站在队伍最前面，他是个肌肉车一样的高个，就像是Ajay脑子里的军校教官应该有的样子。短得几乎贴到头皮的金色短发，坚实而四方的脸，拍一张相片，就可以贴到征兵海报上了。 _当然，不能贴在他的街区。_ Ajay在脑子里甩头，抛开这些胡思乱想。

队伍里弥漫着寂静，以及不安地扭动身体的细微声音。

一分钟，两分钟，三分钟。

沉默。

缓慢地，一片紧张的表情中间出现了几张怀疑的脸，然后是桀骜不驯。接着是一两张看起来不安、有点恐惧的脸。视线交换着。总是这样，有些人是靶子，有些人则是饿狼。

教官依然什么都没说。

Ajay把重心换到右脚上，双手依然贴着裤缝。不知道自己还能坚持多久。

他想着他的宿舍，一张坚硬的行军床，一个衣柜，一个架子，一扇窗户，一扇门，墙壁粉刷成深蓝色和白色，靠着床边的部分隐藏着抓痕和勺子或者指甲划出来的涂鸦。和他想象里的大学宿舍差不多，或者最高限度的监狱。每一间都一样。每天会有人检查一次卫生，每个星期检查一次违禁品。他在第一堂课的时候得知。不允许任何程度的暴力。不允许任何违反纪律的行为。

他的行李还没打开，但也没什么好说的。他知道他的母亲会给他打包什么：他最需要、而且可以背起来就跑的东西。

他一直搞不懂为什么他母亲收拾东西的方式像个军人，T恤卷成小卷，袜子折叠起来，塞进边角，护照定时更新，永远夹着钱；还有其他的事情：始终使用公共电话，邮箱上没有名字，没有订阅任何优惠服务，他们也许没什么钱，但他母亲确保了他们生活得像幽灵一样。也许这和Ajay的父亲有关。也许他是个在逃跑的职业杀手，也许他是个被仇家追杀的混蛋，也许死了，也许或者。无论怎么样，Ajay都不知道。

这是另外一件他们不会谈的事情。

这些日子里，他们有许多永远都不会谈的事情。

_认罪，缓刑，三年军事训练。_ 他们谈过这个。在国王郡青少年改造中心的会面室里。Ajay穿着囚服，看着对面，羞愧不已。他只在那里呆了两个晚上，但是希望永远都不用回去。 _你是条好汉，还是个软脚虾，在托儿所呆一晚上就知道了。_ Pablo以前说过。而Ajay希望他不记得他说的任何东西。显然，他不是条好汉。但他们说的算狗屁。

他妈妈伸手，越过桌子，抓住他的手。

为了保释金，她双重抵押了他们的公寓，而且她不得不把Ajay的房间租出去了。他不在乎这件事。他只是觉得羞愧。

“你做完这个，然后回家。”她说，声音冷静而从容，手指松弛地环住Ajay的手。

她为什么总是那么冷静，那么有法可想，这是另外一个关于她的谜。许许多多，他不知道为什么，而且大概永远也不知道的谜里面的一个。

他想要握紧她的手，再一次感觉只要有她在，就一切安全。

他离开的那天，她看着他坐上出租车。但她没再说什么。因为没必要说了。他从来不听。

_你已经做了的事情无法改变，但这个，你可以修正。_

_那么为什么，才17_ _岁，我就已经感觉我的人生已经结束了。_ 他想。

“孩子们。”

Ajay抬起眼，看向前方。

“我看清楚了，你们和之前的那些孩子没什么两样。小偷、抢劫犯、各种类型的神经病，被宠坏了的小混蛋，从白人垃圾到黑鬼，噢，还有湿背佬，什么都有。我想，你们这群小杂种里已经有好几个在计划要给我点颜色看看了。”

队伍依然安静，但有一种躁动在空气里弥漫着。

“可怜你们这些没人爱的小混蛋。大多数在这里呆完三年，又得离开系统，回到社会上，不出一年，又回到系统里，只是你们都知道，是警察的事了。哪怕你真的很努力地去做了，你还是会一次次地掉回地上。但是你们中间，有一部分，他们也许会有一份工作，结婚，养更多小混蛋。就我个人而言，我希望你们大多数都能见到这一天。”

“我不希望我的队伍里有任何称王称霸的行为，你们将会学习纪律，学习坚忍，学习友谊。这里学到的东西，是其他人都不会给你们的。我们，会操练到你连拉屎的力气都没有。你不抓紧身边的人，你没法活下去。而无论是谁，你们的机会都不是平等的，只是如果你想要，机会就在那里。”

“现在，我要指定一个班长……噢噢噢，白小子，别激动。我要，印度佬。就是你。”

Ajay睁着眼睛，看着他。

“对，就是你。别一脸蠢相。现在你选一个副班长，然后，全部给我负重跑，我看到底有谁能坚持到吃饭。”

“新生活从今天开始，谁掉队了，全部拉住他，跟上。”

这一定会是一团糟。他阴郁地想，握着拳向前跑。

沉重的脚步声在水泥地上回响着，在悬崖之间跳来跳去。跟随在他身后，仿佛正在追逐着他。

_还有两年又三百五十五天。_

\--

新生活开始于他醒来后。

而Min不再到他的房间里来。

从Ajay的手铐解开后，Min就消失了。这个句子不太合适。但是准确地来说，就是这样。医生依然每天来给Ajay检查身体，护士给他必要的药，每天依然有人换洗床单，准备新拖鞋和干净衣物。但Min不再在他视线范围内出现。

Ajay可以听到他在楼上，楼下，走廊里，外面草地上高亢而神经质地命令和咒骂，但是只要他走到附近，都会发现空无一人。一个背影，半个后脑勺，大半个肩膀，最多的时候：一只鞋，这几天里，Min保持着这样的捉迷藏。他永远都不会离Ajay太远，但他也永远都不会太近。

这可能是最好的选择。

他确定他们是在瑞士，因为Google重定向是这么觉得的。他也查到了瑞士的美国大使馆在哪里。但是，他依然不确定自己在什么地方。Yahoo Answers告诉他瑞士整个就是一座山。所以，他可能在阿尔卑斯山的任何一个角落里。

他还是没找到任何可以藏起来的武器。

日复一日，和之前许多次一样，他熟悉了这种生活。除了无所事事和一种隐约的焦虑感之外，他再次安顿了下来。手腕上的伤痕日渐褪去，到了最后，既然没有任何证明。那所有经历过的事情大概也从来没发生过。Ajay在什么地方读到过。

只是每件事都发生过，从他胸膛里那种深藏着定时炸弹一样的感觉，到他时不时做的梦。每件事都发生过，黏在他身上，让他在呼吸的每一刻想起，坐立不安。

Min压在他身上，手掌在他的内裤前摊开，眼睛睁大，看起来就像是阳光下的野生琥珀。

他醒来的时候，多半浑身是汗。

就这样，日子一天天过去。一切都停滞了。

等待着改变。

\--

一个星期之后，Min突然又冒了出来，好像什么事都没发生过一样，轻松自在。站在门口，双手揣在外套口袋里，视线越过Ajay的肩膀。

“我们要离开了，收拾好你的东西。”他说，转过欲走，然后好像想到了什么，又扭过头来，眼睛依然盯着墙壁。“对了，你不晕机吧？”

“我在说什么傻话，你当然不晕机。噢，不用带上那些书。我们有X级电影。”

\--

到头来，他们确实是在阿尔卑斯山的某个地方。

机场在某个山脉深处里，看起来十分小。跑道的尽头停着一辆小型客机，上面没有任何标志。所以，不是波音747，他沉闷地想。他们没给他戴上手铐，但他坐在两个护卫队士兵中间，而且他很肯定，其中一个身上有两把手枪。

至少Min没有选择在这个时候教育他瑞士的历史，否则Ajay很肯定自己会不管不顾地扑过去掐死他。

那两个护卫队士兵一前一后地夹着他上了飞机，然后在远处坐下，和其他半打士兵一起。Ajay被安置在一个面对电视和平板电脑的位置，桌子上还放了几瓶可口可乐，装在盛满冰的银碗里。他毫不意外地发现自己已经学会了不再对这种事情发笑。

他伸手，拿了一瓶，然后拿起一袋薯片。

Min占据了一个靠窗的位置，离他大约两英尺。在某个时间段，他叫一个侍应打扮的人扔给了Ajay一个遥控器，指了一下迷你酒吧的位置，之后就又沉默了，盯着窗外。

看到那个男孩已经开始把他的绑架犯当作父亲后，Ajay看不下去了，关掉了电视。坐在远处的几个士兵也许有些不满，从他们调整坐姿的样子来看，但他们至少面无表情。

他没法假装从他们身边经过，然后抽走手枪。

Ajay转过头去。

Min已经睡着了，但没把遮光板放下来，不知道他是如何在那么强烈的阳光下睡着的。他的脑袋靠着扶手椅的一侧，眼睛紧闭，眉头皱着，一副困惑的样子。他的表情一点也不平静，睡得脸颊通红，就像午间地铁上任何一个抱着公文包的中年白领。

他看起来老了很多。

_气流！在山间飞行这是很常见的事情，不用担心。_ Ajay突然想起有人以前这么对他喊叫过。

是谁呢？

感觉起来，应该是很久以前的事情了。

Ajay拉下他这边遮光板，拿起遥控器，再次打开电视。

他的手指油腻腻的，他习惯性地举起来舔了舔。

全是海水一样的咸味。

\--

飞机降落后，他们换乘直升飞机，然后是面包车，吉普车，Ajay猜测他们离开时大概也是如此颠簸，但他发现他不记得任何有关的部分了。

Min坐在他旁边，在他们经过一条河的时候又睡着了，脑袋靠着Ajay肩膀。车轮顺着河底的石头颠簸，他的脑袋跟着晃动，从后视镜里，Ajay知道所有士兵都在盯着窗外，因为每一个合格的士兵都知道在什么时候应该保持高度警戒。

没人留意他。

Ajay举起一只手，托住Min的脑袋，想把他推开，投射进来的阳光照在Min对着车窗的半张脸上，从脸颊到脖子，他的皮肤看起来就像是晾衣绳上闪亮的浅色棉布。

依然没有人注意到他。

他另外一只手几乎无意识地环住Min的脖子，这就是最好的机会。捏碎喉骨需要多久？不超过一分钟。截断颈动脉需要的时间可能更长一点，但会更悄无声息。甚至没人会注意到。他只需要让尸体继续呆在那里，然后打开车门，跳进河里。有一定机会他们来不及在一瞬间组织起火线。

Min依然睡着，脑袋像钟摆一样来回轻轻撞击着他的右手手心。Min的脖子露出来了更多，一层浅浅而松弛的皮肤顺着舒展开来的曲线绷紧，但毫无手指的痕迹，一点痕迹也没有。

那里曾经有一个完整的手印，瘀伤而艳红，就像一个标记。

Ajay推开了他。

Min撞到车门，不明所以地哼了一声，然后他睁开了眼睛，愠怒而迷茫，慢慢地转过头，盯着Ajay。

然后Min坐直了。

看起来更加面无表情。

\--

下车之前，Ajay想着他绝对不要走进去，绝对不会走进皇宫大门，如果他们愿意，他们可以在空地上开枪打死他，也许他会抓一个垫背，也许不会。但他，绝对，不会再走进那扇门。他不能眼睁睁地看着自己再次走进那个古老的监狱，在里面计算时间过去。

但实际上，下车之后，他站在皇宫门口，看着头顶Kyrat的天空和熟悉的阳台，突然感觉到了莫名其妙的熟悉和安全感，好像他从小就一直生活在那里。

没由来的，虽然他还在迈步，但他觉得他的胃正在拧成一团。

“准备好热水，是啊！热水！那种热乎乎的，装在盆子里的东西，一般人用来洗澡的。不过也能用来淹死你，要不要试试？肯定很有意思。”在他身后，Min在电话里对什么人喊叫。

Min大步越过Ajay，走过去的时候，他的另外一只手抓住Ajay前臂，几乎没有用力，只是头也不回地带着他朝前走。

走过大门的时候，Ajay的肩膀只收缩了一下。

\--

在一个大号木桶里洗完澡后，Ajay一个人吃完了晚饭，然后回到房间里，准备倒时差。Min在楼下某个地方。他感觉很奇怪。你怎么能对一个你毫无印象、深恶痛绝的地方感到熟悉呢？但是事实上，他回到房间里，关上，坐在地板上，第一反应是虚脱了，放松了，身上纠结的肌肉全部解开了。

他躺了一会儿，回过神来的时候，窗外已经是傍晚了。皇宫里很安静。

他站起来，扯下毯子，盖住窗户，然后站在黑暗里观察了一会儿。他仔细地观察，寻找夜拍模式下镜头的反光。

最后，他找到了。

Ajay扯下毯子，走过去，拿起泰迪熊。看进它的眼睛后面。

“关掉，听到了吗？”他说。

玩具熊的玻璃眼睛里闪烁着的光点依然跳动着。

他举起来，然后打开门，放到了门外。

接着，他检查了一遍房间，从墙壁到地面，然后检测无线网络信号。检查了一遍所有电器和柜子、容器里面。没有更多的摄像头。没有窃听器。

最后，他脱掉了外套，卷起T恤袖子，坐在地板上休息。

他的视线再次落到那几本练习簿上。

他拿起一本，他已经知道了他会看到什么。

_Ajay Ghale_ _，1987_ _年，男孩，我的第一本练习簿。_

_愿你强壮而聪明，知道如何说不。_

那是英语，而且不是他妈妈的笔迹。

\--

他再次打开门的时候，玩具熊不见了。

他走进浴室，打开热水龙头，洗脸，然后呆在那里，一直到他脑子里一片空白。

\--

睡觉之前，Ajay在一张复印纸上写下‘不要进来’，贴在门上。

然后他反锁了门。

\--

一直到他睡着，都没人来拧门锁。

\--

第二天，Ajay醒来，刷完牙，去楼下准备吃早饭的时候，一个帮佣告诉他，King Min想见他，经过重重走廊和关着的门，他跟在后面，鼻子里满是蜡烛和熏香的气味。

最后，他们来到了一个他从来没见过的房间，感觉一下子从十六世纪进入了二十一世纪，Ajay猜测这大概是Min的书房，如果一个房间满墙都是书和地图，那么它大概就是一个书房。整个房间像是从那些漂亮的杂志上剪下来，直接贴到这里的，显得格格不入。

房间正中间是一张巨大的地图桌，上面只放了一台电脑和一个木盒。

Min坐在桌子前，不知道在写什么。

他一声不吭。

帮佣悄无声息地退下，把门关上了。Ajay站在门口，一动不动，看着Min的头顶，他依然在写什么。他盯着墙壁，猜测Min到底有没有看过书架上那些厚重而装饰漂亮的书，或者那些到底是不是书。他感觉到房间里某个地方有全套空气循环和加湿系统，就像国会图书馆的珍藏本室一样。所以，那些大概确实是书。是的，Ajay意识到，在Min的沉默里，他的思绪一路狂奔到了总统奖。

“你想做什么？”他最后说。

“等一下，等我……好。”Min抬起头， _妈的，他居然戴着一副老花镜。_ Min的视线越过镜片，看了Ajay一眼。“啊，你来了。”

他摘下眼镜，一只手拿着，闭上眼睛，拇指和食指捏了捏鼻梁，然后又沉默了。

“对，我来了。难道我有其他选择吗？”话说出口后，比Ajay想象中的听起来要更幼稚和苦涩。

但他不愿意去想。

“我猜你也没有。好吧，这是给你的。打开吧。”Min又戴上了眼镜，继续低头盯着文件，对他挥了挥手。面无表情。

Ajay等待了一会儿，然后走了过去，打开盒子。

有一会儿，他以为盒子里会是一本全新的护照，一本存折，一个月球登陆纪念品，或者无论什么符合Min疯狂逻辑的东西。

但他没预料到会看到一把刀。

红色的丝绒上放着一把狭长的廓尔喀刀，包裹着皮革。

他抬起头，越过桌子看向Min。

现在他可以看到那些痕迹了，眼睛眨得太快，然后是太慢，笔不自在的动来动去，以及反复把眼镜推上鼻梁。Min桌子下穿的是一双懒汉鞋，轻轻地来回晃着。

他凝视了Min很一会儿，然后拿起了刀。

刀鞘是皮革做的，篆满了花纹，他看不出是什么皮。刀比他记忆里狙击手用的标准尺寸要短，Ajay估计不超过一又二分之一英尺。象牙柄，装饰着细细的金质镶嵌，看起来有一定年头了，泛着米黄色。

“恩，这是我估摸着你十岁生日的时候叫人订做的，本来打算你十八岁生日的时候给你。但……一直没法亲手给你。而我又不太信任DHL，说实话。你看过YouTube上那些视频吗？”Min依然低着头，胡言乱语了一会儿，甚至没费心掩饰一下谎言。“所以，你喜欢吗？”

_那你为什么不叫Gary_ _亲自送过来。_ 这句话在他的舌头上，但他什么也没说。

他抽出了刀。

这是某种廓尔喀刀的变种，刀身细长，但最宽处比标准尺寸要宽，看起来更像某种马刀。银质的锋刃，均匀地地抹了一层油，没有任何使用过的痕迹。金色的花纹从刀锋蜿蜒着盘旋到刀柄，组成了群山与河流的图案。然后，他看到了自己的名字，藏在刀柄的护手处。Ajay，1987，没有姓氏。

刀在他双手之间轻松地翻转，轻盈而几乎没有重量。

而Min距离他还不到四英尺。

“你喜欢吗？”

“为什么？”

“没有什么原因。我琢磨着，既然你是个大男孩了，而且你又在这儿，为什么不呢？我又不是一个很有耐心的人。不要担心，你圣诞节还是会得到礼物的。也许一辆雪地摩托？直升机怎么样？不，你不是喜欢直升机那个型……”Min挠了挠太阳穴，转过脸去。现在他不再假装看文件了。

他低下头，表情审慎，凝视着Ajay手上托着的刀。

“为什么？”Ajay抬起眼，走近一步，逼视Min。

刀锋在空气里滑动，几乎碰到了他的指尖。

“没有为什么。你想要吗？”Min的视线从他的手上移开，再一次躲开了，挥了挥手。“想要你就保留它，不想要的话，随便找个地方埋起来，融化掉，扔掉，我都没意见。全看你自己。所以，你想要吗？”

Ajay的手指在刀柄上圈紧，这把刀其实不太符合他的手，看起来是为比他个子小的人定做的。但是没关系，他知道如何使用。

在缓慢的呼吸间，Min的视线移动到他的脸庞上，隔着镜片，敏锐而沉着。

突然地，Ajay再次闻到了他身上的气味，甜腻的香水，混合着烟草，最底下是金属。

他感觉眼眶干燥，皮肤刺痛。

Min莫名地微笑起来，仰视着他。

所以，事情就已经成了这样。Ajay明白了过来。

在这之后，在他的人生里，每一分，每一秒，每当他的视线落到一个穿着粉红色外套的老混蛋身上的时候，愤怒和羞耻都会升腾起来，像灰烬掩埋下的炭火一样在他胸膛里烧灼；伴随着一种说不清道不明的情绪，局促而暧昧，在他嘴里留下一种可疑的味道。

因为现在他已经知道了Min的皮肤闻起来是什么气味，尝起来是什么味道；知道他舌尖在牙齿之间探出来，舔舐嘴唇的样子；以及他感到满足的时候，呼吸又会怎么绷紧然后又舒缓下来。而当光线通过Min缩小的瞳孔时，他的虹膜反射的颜色就像是烈日下的汽油。

Min将会用一切昂贵东西和花言巧语买通他，Ajay会拒绝掉大部分，留下其中一些，他们会假装这一切都很正常，至少他们之中有一个人会。这将是他余生的样子，没有期限。

空气在他肺里感觉陈腐而寒冷，他什么也感觉不到，除了一种透彻的感觉。

Min抬着头，喉结不紧不慢地滚动着。

不需要什么力气，刀锋划过，不到一秒，这一切幻景就将结束。

“你伤到你自己了。”Min说。

不到一秒，不费任何力气。

“Ajay。”食指和中指碰到了他的手腕。

Ajay眨了眨眼。

不知不觉，他的一只手不知道什么时候捏住了刀锋，血正在从伤口渗出来，但他感觉不到痛，只是一点痒，不比纸张割伤更严重。

“我现在有点担心让你拥有武器是不是正确的选择了。”Min温和地说，他的手指依然在Ajay的手腕上。但Min迟疑了一下，收回了手，移开了视线。“你最好去医生那里，拿点创口贴。”

Ajay用外套抹掉刀锋上的血迹，拿起刀鞘，重新把刀塞了进去。

“噢，还有一件事。Kameron，我的侍卫队副队长，下午会在院子里等你。”

“什么？”

“从今天开始，你跟着他训练。”

“什么？”

“Kameron擅长枪械和近距离格斗，不过他专长是狙击。我看中的是他的性格，如果你也得一天大部分时间和一个人呆在一起，那你最好得确定他晚上睡觉不打呼噜。总体来说，教你他绰绰有余。每天下午你跟着他训练。现在你去找医生，我付他工资总得有点用处。我还有工作要做。去吧。”

\--

走出去后，在阳光下，Ajay再次仔细观察了一下手里的廓尔喀刀，不敢相信他拿到了什么。模模糊糊的希望弥漫在他脑子里，不过这段时间他已经学会了不要去相信。

迎着阳光，他发现刀柄底端有个很小的符号。Ajay仔细看了一会儿，意识到是只孔雀。

他好像在哪儿见过，但想不起来了。

很可能没有任何意义。

\--

医生给Ajay喷了消毒喷雾，然后给了他两张创口贴。他告诉Ajay其实没有必要包扎，但为了他们两个人的人身安全和精神健康，最好还是包扎一下。Ajay发现自己听得懂他到底想表达什么，但一时不知道应该怎么回答，于是只是默默地点了点头。他们交换了一个眼神，默契而难以言喻，Ajay觉得自己隐约知道了医生的全部故事。

他不想出去，所以只是继续坐在椅子上，看着医生在电脑上输入什么。

“恩，唔，医生，你的名字是什么？”Ajay说，眯着眼睛看着窗外的阳光，刚说出口就觉得后悔了。他尴尬地扭过头来。“我的意思是，可以告诉我吗？”

“我叫……”一个停顿，然后继续敲打键盘。“我叫James Kung，但很久没有人这么叫我了。因为King Min，几乎所有人都管我叫医生。”

“那个懒惰的老混蛋。”

Ajay应该离开了，不过他几乎是无意识地就问了出来，挠了挠脸颊。

“你，嗯，你为什么要为他工作呢？你看起来不太像是……”

Kung医生没回头，他微笑起来，不过只有一点点。他在键盘上继续敲打。

“不太像是为独裁者工作的私人医生？”他说。

Ajay以为自己不再会脸红了，但实际上，他的脸颊依然立刻就发烫了。

他再次挠了挠脸颊，不好意思地重复嘟囔 _我很抱歉_ 。

“我不是自愿为Pagan工作的。不过我也没什么选择，当时他们挟持了我的家人。”

“你不是香港人？”

“不是，我来自密歇根。”

“我来自洛杉矶。”

“我知道。”

“你的家人还在这里吗？”

“当时他们……我不知道，当时应该是被扣押在英国或者香港吧。我时不时会接到信件和相片，看着像是英国。Pagan一开始就承诺我，等我女儿十八岁就放我走， _女孩子最好要念大学，_ 我记得他说的。因为那些日子里我在心里重复了很多遍，大概比我的生日都记得还要清楚。”他推开键盘，再次微笑起来。

“现在想起来，那段时间我在计划怎么杀人上十分有创意。我大概想了一万个怎么无声无息地杀死他的计划吧。其中至少有一百个没人会猜到是我做的。”

“啊，不要担心。我不会因为在这里表示我想杀死Pagan而被杀的。”

“我……”

“我们经常讨论这个话题。他个人建议我用吗啡，但我告诉他，大概要可以装满一伏特加酒瓶的分量才能杀死他，他更可能先因为胃撑破或者气管堵塞死掉。他一直觉得这点很好笑，经常问我 _噢，医生，医生，我的一伏特加酒瓶可卡因在哪儿？_ 然后我纠正他是吗啡。”

“因为他是疯的。”

“你很了解他。”

“不，我一点都搞不懂他。Min……Pagan他后来放你走了吗？你是怎么熬过来的？”

“我非常愤怒。但当时，这个地方几乎每天都在死人，我几乎都感到麻木了，而且非常忙碌，几乎没时间去想。坐下来的时候只觉得手都在颤抖。没人能过这种日子，包括他也不能。后来，我女儿十八岁了。我鼓起勇气，去和他说，我想，他大概会杀了我。但我不再恐惧了……时间太长了。即使Pagan那几年完全就是彻头彻尾的恐怖，但我那时想着，就算是为民除害吧，如果他说不，我就和他同归于尽。”

“我很抱歉。你逃走了吗？”

“不用。实际上，他放我走了，我记得，我想他好像是喝醉了，很难分清，他一直对我笑，说 _是啊，我答应你了。我是个重视承诺的人嘛。_ 我从来没听过那么可怕的笑声，但是我自由了。”

Ajay坐在椅子上，盯着自己手上的创口贴。他感到后悔和一点难受。

那是一种觉得自己很渺小，很傻的感觉。

一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“然后我又回来了。”Kung医生平静地说，表示这个话题结束了。然后他眨了眨眼，他的嘴唇在微笑，但眼睛里毫无笑意。

“现在想起来，最糟糕的是，我回来之后，Pagan看着我，说他觉得很抱歉事情 _没成，_ 我和我家人的事情。就是这样， _一件事情。_ 到头来，也许我应该杀了他的。”

“也许你应该这么做。”

“也许我会的。抱歉，在这里呆久了，幽默感会变得十分诡异。”

Kung医生收回了手，转过身去，再次抓住键盘。

“你会没事的。”他最后说，转过头，看着Ajay。

他眼神里只有一点悲伤，像是他已经学会了不再表达他的感情。

\--

下午，Ajay在半山腰上的一个操练场上接受训练。

Kameron确实擅长枪械，擅长狙击，非常擅长近距离室内格斗。而且英语大概不太好，因为他不怎么说话。

Ajay估计最后一点大概是他为什么能和Min相处很好。

一整个下午，Ajay的时间基本都花在了被Kameron按在地上，撞到墙上，一拳打趴下，一膝盖踢趴下，一过肩摔飞出去，等等上。然后他背着一个十五公斤的背包地沿着操场跑步，Kameron跟在他后面，沉默而严肃。之后，他们用印第安跑步法，一开始Ajay以为自己忘了，后来气喘吁吁半天后，发现他的身体又想起了节奏。

在Kameron第十次把Ajay摔到地上后，Ajay试着抓住他的鞋，把他拽翻了一步。

然后他一脚把Ajay踢飞了。

之后，Kameron把Ajay扶了起来，看着他，依然一脸严肃。Ajay按着膝盖，感觉自己的牙齿都松了。

“你做得很不错。”他说。

枪支拆解和保养训练的时候，Ajay几乎累得睡着了。但他依然强打着精神，让手指记起每一个步骤，寻找每一个机会。他没法偷走一把步枪，但他至少可以知道枪支在哪里存放。

有一会儿，Ajay觉得按照Min的性格，他大概在某个角落里盯着操练场，很可能手里拿着手机，手边放着一瓶威士忌。

但他没看到任何人影。

Kameron对他下命令，叫他不要分心。

然后Ajay又开始跑步，但盯着墙边。

之后第十二次擒拿技练习，Ajay依然被摔了出去。

他喝着矿泉水，开始怀疑自己到底有没有天赋了。

\--

晚上睡觉的时候，Ajay把廓尔喀刀藏在怀里。

他不管他是不是正在摧毁一件精美的文物，或者会不会半夜不小心割伤自己。

他不能失去他唯一的武器。

\--

一个星期的训练后，Ajay觉得自己只想找个地方，安静地躺下去，再也不要感觉身上的任何一块皮肤。但他依然每天起床，满脸创口贴，而且要求加大训练量。Kameron没有回答。然后第二天他给了Ajay肯定的答复，他们修改了时间表。而Ajay知道他去问了谁。

大部分时间他都跟着护卫队吃饭，他们沉默地看着他吃了一盘又一盘，洗完澡后，他基本上都会看到皇宫大厅里也给他留了一份食物，他依然会吃掉。

感觉上，他身体里有什么东西正在挣扎着回忆起接受过的一切教育，每一天他的动作都在变得更准确，更灵巧，但力量依然跟不上，他松懈了太多年了。而 _毕业合格测试_ 越来越重复地出现在他梦境里。说来也奇怪，他好几年都没想起学校里的事了。

就这样，从上午七点到下午六点，Ajay基本都呆在健身房和操场里，到晚上的时候，他倒头就睡。一个星期以来，他几乎完全没见到Min。但说实话，他也有足够多的东西要忙了。

他依然不知道Min到底在计划什么，或者这又是什么新测试，但是只要他还在奔跑，还在挥拳，还能接触到武器。他就能感觉到希望。

即使希望是个要价很高的东西。

\--

两个星期后，每天早晨，Min都要Ajay去书房见他。他其实对Ajay汇报的敷衍了事、消极抵抗的训练进度没有任何兴趣，实际上，Ajay意识到，Min只是希望他待在那里，而且指望他说些根本不沾边的废话，关于他的老街坊是什么样的，在高中里是什么样的，更擅长论文还是手工，喜欢什么颜色的衣服，是不是觉得Frank Ocean很酷。大部分时间，Ajay都敷衍过去，或者干脆撒谎，虽然他也不知道为什么。

但Min也不会揭穿。他只是假装听过就忘，慢吞吞地点头，然后转移话题，眼睛里闪着快乐的光，让人觉得没由来的恶心。

除此之外，时不时地，Min会故意搞砸一些 _高科技玩意儿_ ，然后请Ajay去修复，他站在Ajay身后观看，发出各种十分蹩脚的若有所思和惊叹的小声音。有一次Ajay假装不知道怎么操作，Min接过手机，轻松地敲打了半天，然后假装惊讶地表示， _也许高科技产品对老年人说到底还是保留了些怜悯的_ ，他们都知道那是废话。但这不妨碍Min继续时不时忘记密码，忘了文件保存在哪里，叫Ajay帮忙阅读东西。一开始，他大约站在五英尺远的地方，然后慢慢地，他越来越近，到了最后，他基本就是站在Ajay身旁，不到半英尺，一只手偶尔碰到他的肩膀或者前臂。Ajay假装没注意到，也假装后颈上没有起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

说到底，这其实不是蛇盘着你的脖子，尾巴缠住你的肩膀，吐着舌头，等待着攻击，不真的是，没那么夸张。

之后，半个小时一到，无论他在做什么，Min都会挥手，叫Ajay去做自己的事。

然后，他会一直跑步去操练场，把所有东西都抛在后面。

\--

在某个时间段，Ajay坐在Min的椅子上，敲打键盘的时候，突然不再在Min凑过来，几乎贴到他身上，指着屏幕上的图标询问他的时候全身绷紧。

也许Min会无意识地拍打他的手臂，或者手指触碰他的头发表面，或者耳朵拂过他的脸颊。但Ajay也不再会感觉像是胸口挨了一拳，呼吸窒在喉咙里。

这是一件好事，大概。

\--

最难的部分是晚上。

每到晚上，皇宫里就一片死寂，好像有人下了命令，禁止一切东西发出声音，发出亮光。唯一的照明是蜡烛和阳台上的裸线灯泡。从一楼到五楼，除了第二层，每一层都有巡逻队值夜，但他们也几乎不会发出任何脚步声。

一到了晚上，第二层就没有任何声音，Ajay几乎可以听到自己的呼吸和心跳。两个月下来，这种黑暗中的寂静最让他觉得不安。像是有什么东西即将挣脱束缚，破茧而出。所以他用手机听他听了无数次的音乐，反复检查有没有新短信。

他好奇Min在自己的房间里做什么。

虽然摄像头已经拆掉了，但每天Ajay回来后，还是会脱到只剩下一条内裤，然后开始检查屋里。因为Min之前告诉他，守卫在他换衣服的时候会把摄像头关掉。但Ajay觉得如果屋子里有摄像头，那么他们大概很可能知道，他只穿着内裤在屋子里转悠半个小时，很有可能不是在烦恼到底应该穿什么衣服比较好。

到目前为止，Ajay依然没发现新的摄像头。

但出于一种报复心态，自从回到皇宫后，他睡觉的时候基本什么都不穿。

_如果你们在看，那爱看就看吧。_

\--

有一天训练结束结束的时候，Ajay从操场走回皇宫。地平线上依然有阳光。但Ajay可以感觉到秋季的临近。

不知不觉之间，他已经快被绑架半年了。

他慢跑回去，廓尔喀刀不断拍打着他的腿。他自制了一个环扣，把刀固定在皮带上，走到哪儿就带到哪儿。但现在为止，还没人要求他上交武器。

现在Ajay清楚这一带都有哪些岗哨，也知道允许他使用哪些路。狙击手也许不会朝他开枪，但偏离路线不到五十英尺，就会有人找到他，把他带回去。即使他每天和他们一起吃饭，但他毫不怀疑只要命令一下，他们会立刻带着猎犬出来围捕他。

群山之间，寂静弥漫在他耳朵里。他几乎可以分辨出电台的声音。知道对他们来说，他也一样明显。

不过没关系，Ajay知道他手里有哪些牌，他们又有哪些。

Ajay唯一不明白的是，Min到底想做什么。

他跑到后门的时候，下意识地抬起头，朝高处望去。

书房的窗户开着，虽然Ajay看不到人。但他知道Min在那里。即使窗户后没有传来隐隐约约的宝莱坞音乐声也一样。每天都是这样。

他也知道，只要他跑进去，窗户就会关上。

Ajay沉默地跑过去，依然假装什么都不知道。

\--

就这样，一转眼就到九月了。

\--

一开始是玻璃破碎一样的声音。

Ajay刚洗完澡，正脖子上搭着毛巾，准备回到卧室里。天气已经开始变冷了，他走在走廊上都可以感觉到皮肤上的凉意。现在他所有衣服都是Min的裁缝提供的，在他的各种斗争下，他的衣柜里看起来像是GQ杂志和野外生存的混合物， _猜猜哪一半从来没穿过。_ 他执意没有任何人可以 _手工缝制_ 他的内衣，所以现在他穿的是天知道哪儿来的内衣裤，反正标签上不是英语。

他瘦了很多，皮肤在肋骨处凹陷下去了，但Ajay知道自己日渐变得更加沉着和沉默。他脑袋里感觉上像是有什么东西永久地改变了，仿佛汽车仪表盘后的电线被重新短接过，火花迸溅，外表还是一样，但引擎的声音永远不一样了。现在，Ajay可以沉着地观察周围的人，判断和计划，而且清楚地想起和知道要如何悄无声息地扭断脖子，而不是觉得自己正在被逼进角落里，手里却毫无寸铁。

虽然，他的胸膛深处依然坑坑洼洼，惨不忍睹，布满了各种大大小小的伤口。但他知道如何避免碰到它们。

_已经损坏了的东西，就不要再去打破了。_

Ajay走在走廊上，默默背诵巡逻路线，一秒，两秒，脚步声在他头顶不远处响起。他再次正确了。

而玻璃破碎的声音再次从草坪上传来。这次伴随着某种音乐声。

他等待了一下，然后推开窗户。

已经快十月了，山峦之间树木已经开始变换颜色。风吹拂过操练场的时候，带来的不再是花瓣和深绿色的树叶，而是细碎的浅黄色和灰色落叶。但这里，广阔的院子依然覆盖着层层叠叠的艳丽花朵和常绿乔木，这个地方好像从来不知道寒冷是什么意思。他朝下方看去，确定了声源。

Min正站在草坪上，手里拿着一根棒球棒。

以他为圆心，前方草丛均匀地铺满了一层黑色的东西。Ajay仔细观察了一会儿，只能看出那是某种黑色的塑料碎片，大大小小，到处都是，但他依然无法分辨那是什么。

“再来一个。”Min懒洋洋地喊叫，举起一只手，手指在空中画了一个圈。Ajay这才注意到，他旁边站着一个护卫队士兵。

士兵立刻把一个圆盘状的东西扔到空中。

是一张黑胶唱片，飞了起来，在空中旋转着。

Min一动不动，球棍依然指着地下，脑袋仰着，有一会儿，Ajay觉得Min要错过了。但唱片飞到最高点，开始下落，Min举起了球棒，双手握住，球棍沉着地划出一条半圆的弧线，慢到不可思议。

唱片在碰到球棍的那一瞬间停顿了一下，发出了一种仿佛汽车轮胎碾碎玻璃瓶的声音，爆炸开来。黑色碎片纷纷掉落在地上。

Min收回了球棒，一只手按住肩膀，扭了一下。他扔开球棒。

“扔高一点！我付工资给你是为了让你吃饱饭！”Min咆哮。“这样我怎么能打出好球来？！”

Min脱掉了衬衫，也扔到一边。

“再来一个！这次我要看看你……”

“唱片本来就不算是棒球。”Ajay说。

Min转过头来。

他看着Ajay，面无表情，接着，他突然微笑起来，挥了挥手。

“噢，你好！我的天！你穿成这样走来走去肯定要感冒的。我记得给你的衣服比这多多了。”

“我刚洗过澡。” _而你刚刚把你的衬衫脱了。我打赌你穿的那件绝对是件十分保暖的，打底_ _T_ _恤？_

“我看出来了。”Min把双手交错夹在两侧腋下，继续仰着头看他。

“你在做什么？”Ajay指了指地上的唱片碎片。

“我在运动。你看，到了我这个年纪，如果不保持体育锻炼，很容易就没法穿上这些衣服了。没办法，我又管不住我的嘴。”Min假模假样地叹了口气，耸了耸肩。他捡起球棒，挥舞了一下。“跑步，远足，游泳，打棒球之类之类的。有氧运动！”

“所以你……”Ajay停顿了一下，不能确定楼下音响放的到底是什么音乐。“……当然觉得听着印度音乐打唱片也是一种锻炼。那些唱片有那么糟？”他想要听起来快乐一点，但最后还是干巴巴的。

“别傻了，做好事才不是我的风格。这些是Yuma的旧唱片。我好不容易才从她的旧卧室里挖出来的。和我记得的一样，她果然喜欢那些地下摇滚。我觉得我应该培养点更好的品位的。”Min旁边的士兵从他开始说话就没有动过，但那当然是最天经地义的事情。Min一边说话一边用一只手抹了一把脸，再抚平T恤的下摆。“想下来玩玩吗？”

“不，我想我应该去休息一下了。”他摇了摇头。

“扯淡，你不过就是背着十五公斤跑了五十公里。怎么样？不想为世界和平做点贡献吗？来嘛，我敢肯定你会喜欢的。男孩子都喜欢搞点破坏！怎么样？”

“不。”

“好吧，我实际上也有点累了。一个男人一整天也只能打碎那么多唱片。”Min把球棍扔给士兵，然后他转过脸去，下命令。“现在你来，我想要它们全部变成无害的不可回收垃圾，然后我要寄给她，也许带个摄像头？恩？”

士兵像是得到了允许，从某种石化状态里解除了出来，他拿起一张唱片，扔到空中。

Min再次转过头来，依然盯着Ajay。

Ajay走开了。

窗外传来沉闷的破碎声，在下一个窗口，他看见Min站在草坪上，背对着夕阳，身体像是一个怪异的雕塑，透着金色的光线。Min举着一只手，好像在说些什么，他的笑声很低，但却十分清楚，让Ajay前臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

再下一个窗口，再下一个窗口，他眼角余光里，就像是一张一张相片底片，Min的动作凝固在一个个窗口闪过的潦草画面里，而且拍得并不好。Ajay眨眼，呼吸，继续向前走。

在他的胸膛里，有一个伤疤正在隐隐作痛。

到了最后一个窗口，Min转过脸来，抬着头，看向他。

隔得太远，Ajay看不清Min的表情。

不过他觉得Min是在对他微笑。

\--

他去厨房加餐的时候经过楼下的走廊，这次十分安静，没有爆裂声。不过他还是朝窗外看了一眼，隐隐约约的音乐声还是在继续，但草坪上的唱片碎片已经清理干净了。就像这里发生过的大多数事情一样，破损总是很快就会被修复，痕迹总是很快就会被清理掉，什么都不会改变。

光线已经变得黯淡了，所以花了一会儿，Ajay才看到Min，他依然呆在之前的位置，独自一人，好像穿上了衬衫。

在夕阳的余晖下，Min在独自跳舞。

Ajay觉得自己应该感觉很滑稽和超现实的，但是他站了一会儿，透过窗户，看着最后一点夕阳在群山之间移动，留下一种厚重的金粉一样的光线。Min独自站在草坪上，跳一种混合着放克和探戈的奇怪舞步，他跳得十分自在，旁若无人。肩膀抖动，打着响指，拳头抓着脖子上想象里的围巾，脚步灵活地移动。Min的影子在草坪上拉得很长，舞动着，在树木的阴影包围下显得自由而捉摸不定。

_I can feel it now that you've gone. I have made you all that I want._

他缓慢地呼吸，觉得看到了什么不应该看的东西。

他转身走开。

_You said your life went on. But I always knew, I knew you'd come._

\--

晚上Ajay睡觉的时候，把自己缓慢地摊平，手和脚都各自伸展到床的两头，这是一件自从青春期开始后他就再也没做过了的事情，不过他也说不上是为什么。他躺着不动，眼睛朝下看去，看着自己的胸膛和腹部缓慢地起伏，感觉皮肤和毛发都干燥而温暖。

有一会儿，他觉得他可能是在他的旧卧室里，只要他伸手到床下，就能摸到他的旧球鞋。

躺在黑暗里，一切感觉起来都难以判断。

他闭上眼睛。

\--

Yuma来过一次。

Ajay在一楼遇到了她，他正想去厨房弄点吃的，而且好奇这次能不能遇到Gary本人。在大门口，他看到了她，站得笔直，正在抽烟。

现在他可以分辨出，她和Min长得一点也不一样，但他们身上有什么东西非常相似。Min性格里那些阴暗、柔软、滑腻而捉摸不透的地方，在她的性格里的则刚好相反，表现为强硬、尖锐、生猛和直来直往。他俩感觉就像是以前他在什么悬疑小说或者恐怖电影里看到过的邪恶的双胞胎。最大的区别是，在现实生活里，这一点也不吸引人。

Yuma转过头来，看着他。

她的肩膀和腰脊都坚硬而笔直，举起手，又抽了一口，缓慢地吐出一个烟圈，眼睛像是烟雾后的两点灯笼，烧灼而明亮。她盯着他。

他点了点头，从她旁边走过去。

她什么也没说。

\--

第二天，Kameron告诉Ajay他今天休息，而King Min希望见他。Ajay脱掉运动服，提起他的随身包，慢慢地朝皇宫走去，决定节省一点体力，以应对无论什么即将到来的东西。

但走着走着，他发现他其实没那么紧张和害怕。廓尔喀刀依然在他的腰间。而他的随身包里还有一把备用的卡巴旧版——他肯定护卫队某个人已经发现自己的佩刀不见了，不过到现在为止还没人找他询问。在毛巾底下，还藏着应急口粮和压缩饼干，以及一整瓶饮用水。他知道哪儿可以找到交通工具。只要警报拉下，他立刻就能跑。

唯一的问题是，他的生存几率到底有多少。

这个问题Ajay已经不去想了，看到一个机会，那就抓住。

一个帮佣告诉他King Min在院子里，他道了谢。

这些日子里Ajay已经明白了，院子很大程度上是Min突发奇想的主要实验场地，根据他的心情不断调整。Ajay已经习惯了一夜之间所有花都变成了特定的花，或者莫名其妙多了一个凉台，然后下一秒又消失了。这些已经不太有创意了。

或者每一英寸都覆盖满了唱片碎片。

Ajay突然又开始有些紧张。因为在视线范围内，他没有看到任何人。看不到任何人是最糟的，因为这意味着Min想要 _隐私。_

而且他更愿意觉得，他不知道Min的大部分逻辑运作方式和各种按钮。

转过一棵巨大的榕树（上个月还不在这里），Ajay看到了Min，躺在一张椅子上，正在晒太阳。这是Min几乎每天下午都在做的事情。他隐约觉得Min大概对习惯性下午睡午觉这件事感觉尴尬，因为一般下午四五点遇到Min的话，最好不要和他说话。他会莫名其妙地很恼怒，转来转去，对每一个人嚷嚷 _蠢材，_ 脸上带着晒斑，声音因为睡够了而迷糊、满足，用装出来的怒气掩饰着。

_该死的老混蛋。_

Ajay朝他走过去，想着如果Min睡着了，他就拍张相片，然后发送给Min，他肯定这会让Min十分恼怒。

Min没睡着。

而且不知道为什么，虽然阳光都集中在他那个位置，但他显然没晒伤。他戴着一副太阳镜，穿着一身花里胡哨的衣服，手边拿着一盒什么东西，正在用勺子吃。

在他旁边，有一张空着的躺椅。

“请坐！”Min说，头也不抬，又朝嘴里塞了一口。

Ajay盯着他。

“来嘛，不要害羞。”Min用牙齿咬着勺子，勺子尾部晃动着。

Ajay感觉到了习惯性的恼怒，他已经对此麻木了，就好像不管他有多冷静和沉着，只要听到Min的声音，他身上就有什么按钮被按了下去，激发一个写着愤怒/摧毁的程序。

他不喜欢这个念头听起来的幼稚程度。

所以也许他没法控制，但他也可以不去理会。

Ajay坐了下去。

“你又想搞什么？”他说。

“我想要……哎，哎，一时半会儿不太好数出来。这是怎么回事？你们年轻人是不是叫这个选择障碍？噢，当然不是。大概是因为我想要的都有了。”

“我走了。”

“你暴躁起来一点也不可爱。我只是想聊聊天。”

“我不想聊天。”

“你正在聊天。躺下来。晒晒太阳。外面又没有一个世界在等着你去拯救。等你年纪再大点，你就知道。噢，昨天是Yuma的生日。”

“我不知道。”

“别傻了，你当然不知道！我想大概只有我知道了。或者她手下那几千个靠她发工资的士兵？或者她在香港那边的手下，或者大概北方每一个人吧。每到她生日，她脾气就会变得很糟。我肯定他们大概有个专门的名词来形容这一天，大概还在日历上圈起来了。 _‘今天是那一天！千万不要在_ _Lau_ _将军面前出现！’_ 按我说，这可不是交朋友的好办法。”

“你没给她送张贺卡什么的？”

“多刻薄。她小时候可不是这样。你应该看看她小时候。那么可爱！简直想让人把她吃掉。你知道吗？小时候我是她的保姆。没错，我，就像我和你一样。我现在都还记得……”

“我不想听。”

Min安静了，他又舀了满满一勺，送进嘴里。这次Ajay看清楚了，大概是酸奶或者乳酪，黏在他的嘴唇上。

“酸奶，对我的肝很好。”Min说，勺子含在嘴里。

“我不觉得。Pagan，你到底想干什么？”

隔着墨镜看不出Min的表情。但他身体舒展开来，喉咙里吐出一口叹息。然后抹了一下嘴。

“我只是想和你一起打发一下时间，非得要我说出来吗？因为，亲爱的，有时你对人性的理解真的贫乏到让我觉得害怕。”

“随便你，但随意打乱其他人的时间安排也不是表示友好的方式。” _蠢到家了。_

“对，随便啦。反正你也应该知道了，我喜欢事情在控制之下，所以，你还要继续听吗？我保证有很多暴力和斗殴和药物，就像你喜欢的那样。听起来有点不对劲。但你还要听吗？”

“我不在乎。”

“就是这种精神！放轻松。”

“你不是还有话要讲吗？”

“噢。说到哪里了？啊，总之，一直到她十六岁，我基本上，一直是她的保姆外加监护人外加大哥。她放学的时候我要去接她。我们在一个学校里念书，圣保罗男女中学，对啦，我是天主教学校的，我觉得我应该还会说几句拉丁文？啊，她恨透了校服，因为是裙子，那大概是她人生里唯一一段穿裙子的时间。除了她小时候，我父亲要求她穿 _正装_ 的那些时候。天啊，她真的超可爱的，那时我说什么她都信。我怀疑她现在都还觉得燕窝是特别训练过的狗从悬崖上叼回来的， _一定不要辜负这些可爱的狗狗们的辛劳。_ 为了不让她偏食，我可是操碎了心，而且那时可真他妈的贵。妈的，我现在都还会用花生酱在三明治上写字，而且一直到打开便当盒都不会变形。”

“总之，我们年纪差得挺大。可怜的Yuma，在学校里总是遇到各种麻烦，她没有我的这种油滑。不，Yuma总是看到墙壁，也一头撞上去，直到墙被她撞倒。大多数时候她都成功了。因为那姑娘真的是悍不畏死。就像……恩，她在我的店门口做作业的时候， _我的店，_ 我都快忘了。你知道街机吗？那时我拥有九龙至少四分之一的街机店。因为其他人觉得那没意思，是骗小孩子钱的玩意儿。他们懂什么？总之，我做生意的时候，她会在那里做作业， _睇場_ 盯着她，我不担心出事。他们知道她受伤的话，他们会死得更惨。我记得……当时我店里来来往往的都是些很下三滥的人，就和我一样。有些会逗她，说些下三路的东西，就像她不知道似的。Yuma，大概8、9岁？她会抬起头，盯着他们，握着她的小铅笔，眼睛特别凶，说，‘ _傻閪，我大佬会来收拾你地！_ ’”

“有这么一个人，我记得他好像是叫……叫什么名字来着？忘了，带个 _山_ 字。其实不是什么坏人，一个不成气候的小混混，收债的，他特别喜欢她，经常会给她带点小玩意儿，其实她根本什么都不缺，她和我住一起啊。以前经常逗她， _‘大个女之后嫁俾大佬。’_ 是巴结我的，你不用懂。她也不会生气。她只是叫他 _正傻閪，兄妹点结婚。_ 后来，有天，这个人因为什么事情，在油麻地被砍死了。我过了一个多星期才知道。也不是什么大事。我后来才想起来，然后告诉她，解释了一下，你知道，不能给小孩造成心理阴影，之类之类的，顺便说一下黑道就是这样的，想开一点啦。她只是看着我，说，哦，然后叫我给她检查家庭作业。我问她都不伤心吗？她说 _唔伤心，你又唔会死。_ 意思是，她不觉得伤心，我又不会死。”

“我太年轻，只觉得好玩。 _当然啊，我怎么会死，所有人死了我都不会死。_ 完全不懂是什么意思。小孩啊，总是很好玩的。只要你不需要半夜背着他们去ER，希望医生能搞懂他们到底为什么发高烧。是什么时候变成了这样？”Min轻言细语地说，声音里透着一股子阴暗劲。在眼角的余光里，Ajay看见Min依然躺着一动不动，双手放在腹部上，身体僵硬而毫无动静，就像他完全没有在说话。

“我昨天看见她了。”

“这大概解释了为什么她的脾气比以往更糟。”

“我——”Ajay继续盯着太阳，想知道他到底能凝视多久才会流泪，他的眼睛刺痛，但他不愿意挪开视线。“我很抱歉？”

“不要说违心的话，说多了，你会以为那是真的。还有，闭眼， _傻仔，_ 再盯下去，你会瞎的。”

“你大概是对的。”

“我当然是对的。有时我希望我没那么正确。想喝一杯吗？”Min放下酸奶盒，拿起一个酒杯，倒了半杯酒进去。

Ajay接过了酒杯。

他躺了下来，眼睛依然看着太阳附近的天空。阳光让他感觉麻木，很干净，一片空白，好像什么都没有意义，什么事都没有发生过。他发现他也许喜欢上了这种感觉。

“总之！我还是每年都给她办一个小派对，一般就我们两个，最多再加上Gary，她不介意Gary，她好像觉得他是某种有趣的动物。可怜的Gary。我喜欢给她办生日派对，因为她总是会很生气，我想看她的表情。这些日子里，这是我唯一能从她那里得到的东西了。除此之外，就只有怜悯了。”Min嘟嘟囔囔，给自己也倒了一杯。“我他妈的恨透了怜悯。我又不是下半身残废了。也许我真的包在尿布里，吃婴儿食物，她大概还会更高兴点。因为这样，我就有 _理由_ 了嘛。”

现在Ajay可以听出来了，Min一点也没醉，大概比他认识的大多数人都要清醒。但Ajay的皮肤上有一种虫子在衣服下爬一样的感觉，他克制着不去抓。

“也许你不应该打碎她的那些唱片。”他干巴巴地说。

“别傻了。那实际上让她挺高兴的。因为哈利路亚！我总算还手了！这大概不是健康的相处方式。噢，很可能从一开始就是这样。我的教育真的是非常、非常成功。”酒杯悬在Min的嘴唇边上，阳光盈满了他的太阳镜。“今年，她就只是看着我，管我叫痴心妄想、傻到家了的废物， _软弱。_ 这是这二十多年来她最喜欢的新词，永不落时。虽然她是对的，这也太粗鲁了！一点创意都没有！没有创意的话我们干吗还要张嘴说话？前年她就这么说过了，至少那时她还会拿酒浇我。”

“真是糟糕，她也不能带来什么乐趣了。”他接着说，喝了一口酒。

“你想要我来这里干吗，Pagan？”

Min转过脸来。

有一会儿，Ajay以为他要伸手拍了拍他的前臂，或者抚摸他的头发，就像这些日子里他经常做的那样。但是Min没有动。

他只是摘下了太阳镜，然后转过脸去，盯着太阳。

“这个国家的一切都变得那么无聊了。”他说，声音飘忽不定。“这个国家，让所有人，都变得，那么无聊。”

Min举起一只手，捂住脸庞，深深地吸了一口气。

他的眉骨上方有一道擦伤的痕迹，还很新鲜。

“恩，Yuma揍了我。 _开玩笑的。_ 要真动手了，可能还会更有意思一点。啊，我不小心撞到了桌子上。看起来我又……”

他应该去任何地方，去厨房，去大厅，去他的卧室里。因为突然之间，Ajay躺在那里，第一次意识到了他一点也不想听Min在说什么。

因为Min如果再说下去，他大概会开始觉得怜悯。

但那只不过是另外一个游戏。

而他已经厌倦了这些大大小小、精心策划的穷极无聊的心智游戏，厌倦了这些无穷无尽、不应该提起或者被知道的真话和真相组成的谎言，厌倦了一个个按钮被依次按下去。

“闭嘴，好吗？”Ajay说，呼出一口气。“我已经受够了你那些没完没了的屁话了。”

Min的手依然捂着脸，胸膛随着呼吸而缓慢地起伏。

阳光让Ajay头晕，眼睛胀痛，但他眼里依然没有泪水。

他闭上眼睛，然后又睁开。

“好吧。”Min说。

他扔掉了墨镜，又捡起了他的酸奶盒，舀了一勺，悬在空中。他舔了舔嘴唇，像是想小心翼翼地挤出一个无害的微笑，但他的脸庞却不允许。Min盯着勺子，然后缓慢地，他耸了耸肩。

“既然我已经讲了这么多鬼故事，那为什么你不告诉我一个呢？”他说。

_为什么不呢？_

Ajay调整了一下姿势，继续盯着太阳。

一切都很遥远。

“我十六岁的时候，我的表现非常糟糕。我跟着一伙不成气候的小混混到处制造麻烦，一年就被逮捕了好几次，但没一次指控成立。我觉得我很有天赋，或者幸运。大概我愿意那么想。这个我跟着的帮派，我相信他们说的每一句话。因为我就是个白痴。”

“然后，我跟着一个叫Pablo的傻瓜去抢劫商店，天知道为什么，他开了枪，死了一个人。然后，就像那样，我突然就明白了，我整个人生都是一个 _笑话。_ 他把枪扔给我，扔在地上，一脚踢过来，枪撞到货架，又走火了一次，我们都跳了起来，妈的，他看起来完全就是吓疯了。叫我去藏起来，然后他去处理摄像镜头，地上到处都是血。我看着他，然后我用外套包起枪，走了出去。”

“我走了很久，实际上分局没那么远。但感觉上像是走了一辈子。我走进去，说，我要自首。接待台上那个巡警看了我一眼，然后叫我去椅子上坐着。过了一会儿，一个警探过来，手里还拿着……我不记得了，什么吃的吧。他问我怎么回事，我说我刚看见有人死了。他终于看见了我手里的枪，然后非常好笑，每个人都在喊， _枪！有枪！但是枪在哪里？_ 就像那样，他们把我抓了起来。然后我抖出了每一件事。我求他们，什么协议我都愿意签。但他们绝对不能通知我妈妈。她绝对不能知道我……在抢劫这件事上有份。那会杀了她的。但是，你知道，条子从来不听。他们当着我的面打了电话，我想杀了他们每一个人。不过这可能只是我现在的想法。”

“然后她来了，然后她给我请了律师，把我保释了出来，我至今不知道她是怎么办到的，双重抵押了房子之类的，或者卖了她的养老保险。我们连台他妈的二手车都是分期付款还和邻居共用的啊。我傻了，什么都说不出来，没法说。然后，我签了认罪协议，把所有事情都抖了出来，然后我呆在监狱里，看着其他人，想着他们中间任何一个人都可能随时杀了我。因为帮派就是那样。”

“但什么事情都没发生。助理地区检察官把我提了出来，交给我妈妈。他说，你可不能继续这么闯祸了。我记得这点。她一点也没哭。我妈妈，她和任何人都不一样。她也没打我，虽然我活该，然后，他们把我送去了军校。我想，我才16岁，人生就已经完蛋了。这只不过是另外一个屎坑。你明白吗，就像是，你一直在想要做得正确，但是接下来，你发现你只不过是站在一次又一次火车失事现场一样，你睁着眼睛看，希望这次能给你剩点什么。”

他完全没有意识到自己在哭，因为他完全没有感觉到，泪水只是像是合情合理一样地从他眼眶里盈了出来。他依然盯着太阳，现在他感觉他的眼睛像是在燃烧，但除了纯净的白色火焰之外，他什么都看不到了。

Ajay举起手，擦了擦眼睛，不愿意在Min面前哭泣。

他眨了眨眼，试图站起来，离开这里。

Min的手指搭上他的手腕，不知道什么时候起，Min已经离他很近了。

“然后呢？”Min说，他的瞳孔收缩得很小。

透过眼前一片燃烧的眩光，Min的眼睛依然很明显，因为他的眼神那么阴暗，简直就像是脸庞上两个深陷的黑暗洞穴。

依然有一点泪水在Ajay的鼻子和嘴里，但缓慢地，他感觉到自己残忍而愚蠢地咧开了嘴。

“那是我他妈的人生里最快乐的三年时间。”他说，盯着Min的手指，它们看起来像是白色的阴影。“每一件事情都是对的。第一次，我为自己感到自豪。因为我真的做对了一件事，很多事。”

“然后，我就回家了。然后，你就冒出来了。”

Min的脸庞扭曲了几下，但随着阳光在视网膜上的灼伤留下的阴影，要分辨他的表情越来越难。他的脸庞就像是一张正在缓慢燃烧的纸。

他的手指拂过Ajay的手臂内侧，几乎就像是Min试图安慰他。

指尖粗糙而坚硬，一点电火花在那里的皮肤上爆开。

Ajay猛地伸出手，抓住Min的手。

他没意识到自己的力气有多大，但Min另外一只手里的酸奶盒抖了一下，溅在他的脸庞上。

他转过头，盯着Ajay。

“就像我说的，一次又一次的车祸现场。Pagan。车祸现场。”Ajay缓慢地说，捏紧Min的手，骨骼和皮肤在他的手指之间移动。“你就是一次火车事故。”

他伸出左手，拍了拍Min的脸颊。

他的手指轻轻压住Min脸颊上残余不多的酸奶痕迹。

“你现在有乐趣了吗？”他说得一字一顿。

Min的脸猛地一缩，像是挨了打的狗一样，甩掉了他的左手，但Ajay依然攥着Min的手腕，没让他溜走。他们互相瞪着。

Min畏缩了一下，但只是一点。

在Ajay模糊的视野里，他的表情难以分辨而复杂，像是他在极力试图藏起自己的情绪。

大约过了几次呼吸，肾上腺素缓慢地褪下去了。Ajay感觉到喉咙开始收紧，有点紧张和不安。

他依然看不清，但他需要保持无论在他胸膛里的什么东西，保住那口气。

他松开了手。

“该死的混蛋。”Ajay喃喃地说，想要收回手。

他没看见Min的手。

Min在半空中捕捉到了他的手腕，指甲几乎嵌进了他的皮肤里。

“你是在展示主动性吗？孩子？”Min说，向他凑过来。

他的声音很轻快，但是他的脸上没有任何笑意。

Min的眼睛望进他眼睛深处，在一片跳动的、灼伤的阴影里，一点也没有变形或者模糊。这一次，Min没有移开视线。他的眼神十分坦率，纯粹而暴虐。

而且渴望和软弱。

Ajay咬紧了牙齿，后颈和肩膀连接的地方正在急促而不安地跳动着。他用嘴呼吸， _但那不是真的，那不可能是。_ Ajay的嘴里变得很干，手腕内侧和脖子正在迅速地出汗。他低下头，极力想转过眼去，但他无法做到，不能去做。恐惧和莫名其妙的焦灼在他的喉咙翻搅着，渴望——

_那只是幻觉。_

Min的拇指在Ajay的手腕上摩挲着，摁住一块小骨头。

然后他突然低下头，移开了视线。他像是大梦初醒，放开了Ajay的手。

然后Min举起手，看起来有点紧张地擦拭脸庞。

“我觉得一下午说这么多真相也够了，你觉得呢？”他说。

“我想你应该离开了。”他补充。

\--

晚上睡觉之前，Ajay反复检查了两次门锁。虽然他知道已经反锁了，但还是反复确认。然后他在地板上坐了一会儿，鼻子贴着膝盖，抱着脑袋。过了半个小时后，他做了他白天没做的俯卧撑和仰卧起坐。之后，他浑身是汗，躺在床上，怀疑自己到底能不能睡着。

但他还是睡着了。

他觉得自己好像发烧了，断断续续地醒，一直出汗，什么姿势都不能让他平静下来。

睡得最沉的一段时间里，Ajay梦到了军校，大多数是实际上发生过的事情，没什么可说的，训练，睡觉，寻找食物。快醒来的时候，他梦见了一个同学，Kenny什么的，他记得姓氏，但不知道为什么不愿意想起来。他住在Ajay隔壁的寝室里，所以他们经常一起行动，因为两个人总是能保住更多的食物和合理性地分享，而且Kenny对牛奶过敏，不知道他是怎么长那么高的。

他梦见一件发生过的事情，有一天早晨，他们晨练完毕，Ken把藏起来的那份牛奶给他，他们坐在抽烟的隐蔽点，Ajay一边抽烟一边喝，那些日子里，他总是觉得很饿。Ken告诉他一些关于地理的事情。Ajay把烟递给他的时候，注意到Ken没穿内裤，因为他大腿上鼓起来的形状很明显。 _这是违反着装规定的，抓住了会被处罚。_ Ajay觉得自己应该提醒他，但不知道为什么，他只是移开了视线，什么都没说。他觉得尴尬和不好意思，觉得Kenny说的话蠢透了，他也失去了胃口，坐立不安。又一件愚蠢、毫无意义的小事，早就被遗忘了。

但他隐约觉得，他应该说点什么。感觉只要他能搞懂，只要他能说出来，有什么东西就会改变。

到最后，Ajay也没能找到。

他醒来的时候，大汗淋漓，阴茎在内裤里硬得发疼。但上个星期他已经梦遗过一次了，所以他只是一只胳膊放在肚皮上，等待它自己消下去，然后继续睡觉。

过了一会儿，Ajay失去了耐心，把手伸进内裤里，闭上眼睛，快速而粗暴地打了一会儿手枪，积累得太久，前液十分黏稠，弄得满手都是，但就是没法解决。他挫败地磨蹭着床垫，一只手握成拳头，抵住腹股沟，寻找着脑子里最刺激的画面；大多数是多年来记住的成人杂志画面，或者色情视频，没一个管用。

_告诉我你要什么。_ 一个幽灵一样的声音出现在他耳朵里。

Ajay猛地一激灵，肩膀耸了起来，他努力地推开那个画面，拒绝做出任何反应，胯骨抵着床垫，然后他没法再等待了，粗鲁地撸动了几下，呻吟出声，射了一手。

之后的两个小时里，Ajay躺在床上依然干燥的那一边，憎恨着自己。

他没能再睡着。

\--

第二天他睡过了Min的早晨情感教育时间，洗完澡后就直接去了操练场。因为缺乏睡眠，跑步的时候总感觉要一头栽到地面上。但吃了午饭后，Ajay睡了一会儿，醒了后继续跑步，一整天他都觉得忽冷忽热，坐立不安，像是快要感冒了一样。在训练里，Kameron一次也没抓到他，最后自由搏击练习的时候，他在沙袋上把两只手的指关节都打破了，但一种不知道哪里来的怒火推着他继续，他只感觉到很轻微的痛楚，不足以阻止他，或者停止那种焦躁。Kameron看到沙袋上的血迹后，强迫他停止训练。他的手很快肿了起来，难以弯曲。等Kung医生包扎完毕后，Ajay才意识到自己没法洗澡了。

他看着绷带上慢慢渗出来的血迹，捂住脸，不知道该怎么办才好。

\--

Kameron只允许他做基本的体能练习，所以接下来的两天变成了无穷无尽的跑步和阶梯跳。Ajay累得够呛，几乎失去了吃饭的胃口。但相对的，那种不知道哪儿来的焦灼和烦躁也被推到了一边。他麻木地跑着，一到下午四点就倒在地上，然后慢跑回皇宫。他一直低着头，这样他就不用看窗户是否开着。

他身上开始发臭了，而且吃晚饭之前就在加餐的盘子旁睡着了。醒来的时候发现大厅里已经点起了夜间用的蜡烛。两个站在旁边的帮佣注意到Ajay醒了，走过来，问他是否还要继续吃，Ajay摇头，让他们收走盘子，他记得和他们道了歉。

然后他坐在那里，揉着脖子，觉得自己好像一直在做错误的决定。

“Pagan没下来吃饭吗？”Ajay突然想起了，转头问他们。

“King Min之前来过，然后又走了。”

_对，肯定是这样的。_

Ajay回到二楼，注意到Min卧室的灯关着。他可能在任何地方。随便吧。Ajay打开自己卧室的门，脱掉外套和鞋，在床上躺下，希望再睡一会儿。

但实际上，他眨了眨眼，发现自己彻底清醒了。

Ajay等待了一会儿，但还是毫无睡意。他爬起来，不愿意开灯，等待了一会儿，拿起手机。仍然没有新短信。

他看了一会儿，打开了浏览器。

大约三个月前，Min扔给他一个密码，说也许他无聊的时候可以试试。当时他欣喜若狂，接着意识到这和他依然拿着手机是一个道理，他能做什么？在线联络美国大使馆，投诉他被绑架了吗？

他的邮箱里差不多一个星期没开过了，里面有几封未读邮件，提醒他去更新DVD租借店的会员资料，Amazon这个星期的优惠，Facebook上有人给他发送了好友申请。Ajay点开了最后一个，好奇会是谁，好奇这个世界上还有谁在这个时候把他找出来，添加为好友。

他不记得那个名字。

Ajay盯着手机，呼吸了几次，然后打开了FB。

他不记得他上次登录FB是什么时候了，至少一年，或者更长。而他不知道为什么觉得自己会看到有什么不一样的，实际上，没有任何东西改变，他的头像还是以前那个，Jamal的某个女朋友拍的，九年级那会儿，他坐在Yusuf的修车厂院子里，一只手支撑着下巴，看着不知道什么地方，一脸蠢样。

Ajay盯着看了一会儿，不知道为什么，不太信服那是他。

他的好友和群组几乎都是他的同学，大多数他很久没见过面了。所以看着一大堆男女朋友相片、婚礼相片、派对相片、许许多多小孩的相片、穿着礼服的相片、拿着啤酒或者星巴克咖啡杯、海滩上的膝盖的相片，他只觉得茫然，不能理解。 _真的还有人在做那些事情吗？_ 他已经搞不懂他们的状态和更新的笑话了。

他点掉提示，短信不多，几乎都是一些看起来是群发的信息。唯一引起Ajay注意的一条是，有人问他什么时候回来，他们最近派对经常缺人。他看了一下时间，那时他刚到Kyrat不到一个星期。

Ajay想了一会儿，觉得没有回复 _我也不知道_ 的必要。

举了这么久手机，Ajay的手臂依然不觉得酸痛，但他的眼睛开始刺痛了，他不知道是因为盯了太久手机屏幕，还是因为其他什么。

在他关掉浏览器之前，首页加载出了一条信息。

_纪念Peter Waters_ _，我们的同学和好友，请去Peter_ _的纪念页面，分享你关于Peter_ _的记忆。爱永不停息，Peter_ _，我们想你。_

一时之间，他没反应过来。

他眨了两次眼，然后麻木地点开了链接。

恶心感像潮水一样涌上来，但他的喉咙里只有少许旧日恐惧和愤怒带来的刺痛。

Peter没什么变化，至少从纪念页面的头像来看，还是那副他一整天都拿不准是该点蓝莓派还是苹果派的样子，穿着件傻乎乎的棒球外套，领子竖着。他对着镜头微笑，露出了一点牙齿。 _Peter Kevin Waters_ _，1987-2015_ _，我们想念你。_

下面的相片和日志不多，基本都是Ajay不认识的人，看着幻灯片，他嘴里有种奇怪的感觉，像是吃了一嘴沙土。现在Peter死了，就只是死了，十分轻易，但却什么都没改变。简直就像Peter写了本书，或者拍了一部电影，一个小孩看了，之后再也不会和以前一样，一部恐怖电影。他盯着手机屏幕，惊讶于这种平静和认知。

感觉就好像他身上什么地方有一个洞，一开始是其他人挖的，但是到了后来，就和他们没有关系了。

Ajay看了一会儿，没看到Peter以前那群蠢朋友。他不断看到支持LGBT的内容和标签，觉得迷惑而不安。他一直翻，翻到了最后面，在一张相片下看到了一条留言。

_我爱你，你是我一生挚爱。_ \--Quentin。

头像是个年轻的男人。

他关掉页面，回到他自己的首页，迅速点开FB的私信，寻找还在线的人。不少，但大多数是他的高中同学，他迅速看了一下，找到了一个。

_你是Ted Charles_ _吗？我是Ajay Ghale_ _。_

输入，发送。

他等待着。

过了几分钟后，提示出现了。

_是我_

_Ajay_ 又一条。

_好久不见了_

_是有段时间了_ 他输入。但刚输到一半，信息提示就又亮了。

_我听说你去国外了？？？？是你还是Owen_ _？！！！！上次同学聚会在谈_

_你错过了上次聚会_

那些他一次都没参加过的聚会

_对，我在国外……_ 他重新输入。

_酷：）爽翻了是吧？我在准备上班……_ _有什么事吗？？_

_没什么大事_ _刚听说Peter Waters_ _死了？我不太清楚_

漫长的沉默。

_对挺惨的_ _有段时间了。_

Ajay停顿了一下，点开首页，重新仔细看了一下。6月份左右。

一口空气窒在他喉咙里，他感觉头皮上有什么炸开了，他急促地呼吸。

那个时候，他在瑞士，正铐在床上。

他抓着手机的手开始止不住地颤抖。

_怎么了？？为什么问这个？？_

_只是那时我在国外_ _怎么回事？？_

_我也不是很清楚！有人在他公寓门口对他开枪_

_到现在都还没抓到_ _我记得_ _说是可能是那些恐同的人干的。_

_什么恐同？_

_不知道_ _兄弟_ _他男朋友发现他的_ _可能有点关系_ _我真的不清楚_ _你应该问Rachel_ _她参加了葬礼。_

_Peter_ _是同性恋？_

_你不知道？？Peter_ _去年出柜了_ _挺大的事_ _听说他被打得很惨_ _搬走了_ _挺意外的_ _完全没想到_

_他男朋友给他设了个纪念页面你知道吧_ _发给了他认识的每个人_ _才知道他有男朋友_ _是个黑人_ _我不奇怪他为什么被打出屎来了。_

_对了_ _你那会儿是不是因为这个被他欺负得挺惨的？_

_Ajay_ _？？？？？？_

他按下锁屏键。

他等待了一会儿，爬下床，走出门去。

Min的卧室的灯开了，一点细细的光透过门缝，照在墙壁上。

可能是任何人，Waters可能不止欺负过他一个人。怎么会呢？恶霸总是很难收手的。从一年级到大学，可能有无数的 _残废、书呆子、怪胎、娘娘腔_ 和 _基佬_ 想要他死。

但其中哪一个可以在报复完毕后，不留下任何线索地离开？

说不准的。

他向前走了一步，然后又一步。

灯光依然亮着，门后依然没有任何声音。

Ajay站住不动，颤抖得停不下来，他的拳头攥紧，手机深深地压进他手心里。他的心跳得很快，他几乎感到了疼痛，要从喉咙里窜出来了。

然后他停了下来。

他应该转身，回到卧室里，关上门，反锁。最好抬起一张椅子抵住门。他应该这么做。

呼吸之间，灯光熄了。

走廊上陷入了黑暗里，只有尽头的窗户流泻进了一点星光，在地板上拖出长长的影子。他看不到他自己。因为他在黑暗里。他的心跳声在他耳朵里像是雷鸣一样。

掩盖住了其他声音。

他向前走去。

他敲了门。

过了一会儿，门开了。很慢。

Min推开门，微弱的灯光从他背后放射出来。他一脸恼怒，抓着衬衫下摆，嘴里不知道在嘟囔什么。然后大概是认出了Ajay，Min的脸庞柔和了下来，眼睛被喜悦点亮。

然后他的视线落到了Ajay脸上。

“发生了什么？”Min说，眼睛睁大了。

他举起一只手，想要碰他。

Ajay一拳打了过去。

然后一切终于又正确了。

\--

Min没有摔倒，他退了两步，但是没有摔倒。Ajay跻身而入，抓住他的领子。Min的动作有点蹒跚，缓慢地摇着头，像是不能肯定发生了什么。Ajay再次举起拳头。但在他能挥出第二拳之前，一连串急促的脚步声出现在他背后，Ajay听见了好几把手枪的保险打开的声音。他停在那里，依然举着拳头。

“没事，你们退下。”Min说，依然低着头，声音却很清楚。他举起一只手，挥了一下。“我说了，只是个意外。”

Ajay背后没有动静。

“退下。”

脚步声缓缓撤退了，Ajay松开了手，脑袋转到一边，在胳膊上擦了擦嘴。然后他抬起头，看见Min下巴上淌着血，他的上嘴唇撕裂了一点，不严重。

Min朝地上吐了一口什么，摸着自己的嘴，盯着他，一脸好奇。

他用肩膀硬挤开他，自己走进房间里，在床上一屁股坐下，感觉突然脱了力，头晕眼花。

“你个混蛋。”他说，虚弱地。双手握成拳头，耷拉在大腿上。肾上腺素在他的血脉里燃烧着，让他觉得脑袋晕眩而清楚，但却不能搞清楚到底是怎么回事。

“是的，我承认，我不打算撒谎。”Min说。“不过，这次我又做了什么？”

他抬起头，Min依然站在原地，看着他。

他转过眼去。

Min的卧室和他想象里的很不一样，好像有人曾经反复拆建过好几次，但每次都不彻底，整个房间充满了好几种完全不同的装饰风格残余的混合，再粉刷了好几次，但墙壁又没有做任何处理。他看不到任何灰尘或者垃圾，但所有物品的摆放位置都异常杂乱无章，毫无规律可言，但本身却是整整齐齐的一小堆一小堆，胡乱收拾在墙壁附近。天花板上有焚烧过的痕迹，显然已经经过了补救的努力，但依然可以看到。

坐在床上，他意识到，整个房间所有家具和杂物都是按照一些难以理解的规律摆放的，而这个规律是，它们像森林一样，把床包围在最中间。

一个标准的四乘四牢房，在一个皇宫深处。

“我说，能不能停下这一整套“先揍Pagan一顿，然后再聊天”的程序？你看上去有很多话想说，揍我一拳很可能算不上最好的开场白。”Min说，双手抱在胸前。

他向前走了几步，完全没去看，就轻松地绕过了地上堆积的东西。

“你活该。”

“哇噢，你知道上一个说这句话的人现在怎么样了吗？”

“你是在威胁我吗？”

“不，我的孩子。他现在在做我的医生。我的意思是，那就像是，十五、还是十二年前了。不过也可能是上个星期。我想说的是，距离我上次忏悔已经是很久以前的事了，你要想让我反省自己的罪过，你得更详细一点。点亮！”台灯突然打开了，现在他看到Min的脸庞假模假样地皱了起来，像是吃了什么难吃的东西。

Min拿起一瓶酒，倒了一杯，举起酒杯，对着他。“顺带一说，你表现得很粗鲁。”

血在他的下巴上闪闪发亮，但他好像完全没注意到。

“别他妈再假装我是你的孩子了，你有病。”Ajay说。

“恩。如果你不想被人当成孩子，那最好试试不要表现得像个孩子。”Min走过来，嘲讽地看了他一眼。然后眉头又皱了起来。

“你喜欢我的房间吗？”他说。“我一直觉得，房间最能体现一个人的内心。每次有人进来，我爱死了他们的表情。你知道，他们拿不准是应该表现得一本正经，还是确定——”

“我要离开这里。你听见了吗？我不在乎。我早就应该这么做了。我他妈的要离开。”

“好，好，不过现在先坐一会儿，来，喝了这个。”

一杯酒塞进了Ajay手指之间，而在之前他甚至都没意识到自己手指有多僵硬。Min在他旁边坐了下来，他的身体不由自主地震了一下。而Min似乎没有注意到，只是从裤子口袋里掏出一包烟，抖出一根，点上。

烟雾弥漫起来，像是许多苍白的手指，包围着他的视野。

过了好几次呼吸，Ajay才意识到自己没有发出任何声音，或者做任何动作。他只是依然盯着Min卧室的墙壁，哆嗦着，但不是因为恐惧，不完全是，也不完全是因为愤怒、不安和想要抓住Min的脑袋朝墙壁上撞的冲动。他迷失在这种哑口无言，不知所措的情绪里。

他闻到了Min身上的洗发液的气味，以及温热的气息。

他的肩膀不能自控地轻微抽动着，不明白自己是怎么回事。

“先冷静下来，告诉我，好吗？”Min说。

他的身体又是猛地一震，而这次，在他反应过来之前，Ajay就意识到Min注意到了。

Min拍了拍他的手臂，然后手指停留在那里。

“你现在可能觉得你脑子里那是天大的事情，但我向你保证，没有任何事情像你想象的那么严重。相信我。我经历过。”Min说，声音缓慢而柔软。

他又深深地吸了一口烟，吐出一个烟圈。

“你可以告诉我。虽然我说不上是最好的听众。但是，人家都说越老越聪明嘛。虽然我不知道是否喜欢这句话的前缀就是了。”

烟雾在空中弥漫，旋转着，不知道为什么，在他的眼里，一切都变得十分清楚和缓慢，细节多和真实到无法忍受。他盯着烟雾盘旋出的无数影子和线条，觉得它好像是装在玻璃鱼缸里的怒河，波涛飞溅在空气中，奔涌的河流随着截面，层层螺旋着下坠。但这些什么意思都没有，不能解释任何东西。

“你杀了他。”他说。

“谁？”

“你没有这个权利。”

“孩子，你在说谁？”

Ajay想要说出那个名字，但太难了，他无法说出来。他举起手，咬住食指关节。再一次，他颤抖起来。这种颤抖仿佛是源于某种一场他身体深处的地震，无法停下来。他无法详细而有逻辑地思考，无法做他应该做的事情。

好像有什么东西在Ajay脑子里响了一声，然后突然地，他看见了。

所有事情都拼在了一起，而且有意义了。

_我亲眼看见过他杀人。_ 他想着，缓慢地吸气这个事实有了全新的意义——好像第一次有了意义。

他抬起头，缓慢地转动了一下脑袋，不明白自己为什么好像完全把这件事忘在了脑后。

_我亲眼看见的。就那么一下子。而我和他一起喝酒，我和他一起吃饭。我听他的话，我没有离开那个地方，那个——_

_我和他睡在一起。_

他睁大了眼睛，转过脸去，看向Min的眼睛。

Min没有眨眼。

他眼神平静而诚挚，睁着眼对他撒谎。

“你是……”Ajay说，几乎没意识到自己说的。“你知道。”

“我恐怕我不明白你说的。”Min说，烟头在他手上忽明忽灭。他眨了眨眼，这次换成了关切的表情，嘴唇上的线条变得平静而和蔼。就像这样，然后他会转过眼去，像是拿不准Ajay为什么居然还要问他。

他的手指从Ajay的手臂上移开，举了起来，想要抚摸Ajay的脸。

Ajay猛地打开了。

“你没有想清楚。”Min说，抖了抖烟灰，一点也没被激怒，他皱起眉头，显得依然那么亲切和有耐心。“我真的不知道你在说什么。”

“你他妈的骗子。”

“不，不，Ajay。你得告诉我，你觉得我做了什么。我们谈一谈。”

Ajay停了下来，盯着自己的双手。

“你压根就不在乎。你不在乎你是不是杀了人。”他意识到了。

Min突然揽住了他的肩膀，手指按着Ajay脑袋的一侧，让他的视线集中到他脸上。

Min看起来十分惊讶，这次是真的。

“我不会对你撒谎的，孩子。我不在乎，说真的，你为什么会觉得我会在乎呢？”

_是啊。_

_从什么时候开始，我开始这么觉得了？_

Ajay心里有一种喝醉了一样的感觉，虽然他完全没有碰手里的酒杯。他的手指紧紧抓住它，感觉它的坚硬和冰冷，绝望地希望自己不要迷失。但许多声音同时出现在他脑子里。都很清楚，而且充满了嘲笑。

_我已经忘记了我是和怪物住在一起。_

他眨了眨眼，缓慢而长长地呼出一口气。

_我和一个彻头彻尾的怪物住在一起，我假装它是个人。我看见它杀了人，然后又杀了人，我认识的人……Darpan_ _，他还活着吗？大概是死了。我假装我不记得了。我想我听见了他的尖叫声。_

_现在，它在为我杀人。它觉得它是在为我杀人。_

“你着魔了。”他突然说。

Min还说了些什么，但他没有听见。他耳朵里有一种嗡嗡的声音。想要理解所有事情。想要理解他之前做的每一件事。 _我怎么会没去想呢？我怎么能……_

_我只是关上和推开了那些事情。就像我最擅长做的那样。_

“我不在乎。”他的声音变得很轻，听起来根本就不像他自己的声音。“我要离开，你没法阻止我。”

烟头落到了地上，被踩熄了。

Min的手松弛地覆盖在他手臂上。

“我当然可以阻止你。”Min说。

他转过头来，盯着Min，不明白他在说什么。

“好吧，我们来做最乐观的假设。你离开这里，去印度，或者无论其他任何国家，你申请紧急避难——我是不会和他们抗议的，顺带一说，也许你运气好，他们真的相信你了，给你办了加急程序，美国大使馆想办法把你送到安全地方。但我向你保证，最多一个星期，我就能找到你。”

一根食指在他面前晃了一晃。

“两个星期，最多。这就是我能做到的事情。无论你在哪里，在做什么，我都可以找到你，而且我一定会找你。”

手指圈紧了他的手臂。

“我……”Ajay张开嘴。

“至于我想要什么——事实上，你不必做任何事情。我告诉你了。而且我根本不应该需要说的。但是孩子。我需要的就是你呆在这里。”

“你可以做无论任何事情。你要吃饭睡觉整天玩？没关系。你要任何人陪伴你？立刻就好。你要把自己训练成杀人机器？好的。妈的，你要我的命我都给你，放在盘子里端给你。但是，你不能离开。你不可能离开。只要我还在这里。”

“所以事情要怎么发展？你要杀了我吗？我是不会阻止你的。没关系的，孩子，真的没关系。只要你能接受后果，我绝对支持你。”

Min亲密地把他揽向自己，额头几乎贴到了他的额头。他的声音依然平静而轻松，但现在，Ajay可以听出来了，这里面还有些什么，一种藏在水下的东西。 _它有牙齿，还有爪子，它希望你听它说的，然后相信这就是真的。_

_但它是瞎的，跟黑夜一样瞎。_

“只是告诉你，Ajay，你可以做任何你想做的事情，但是选择是有代价的。所以，现在，告诉我，你想成为什么样的人呢？你是要继续被过去缠着，觉得你不可能做对任何一件事，还是你要相信我？喝掉你的酒，然后告诉我。”

_如果你听到这样的声音，那么你可以肯定自己是在做恶梦。_

他手指里握着的玻璃杯依然牢固，而他的手指上依然包着绷带，下面的皮肤瘙痒。

Min的呼吸在他的脸颊上，几乎掀起了他的睫毛。他的嘴唇张合了几次，但什么声音出来，他呼出的空气被Ajay吸了进去。烟草和酒，还有一种腐朽的感觉。

Ajay的喉咙里发出了短促而干巴巴的笑声，十分刺耳，他举起手，想要捂住自己的眼睛，但是Min的手依然抓着他的手臂，不让他离开。

“我不在乎任何别的东西，孩子，我只在乎你。”词语落到了他的眼皮上，因为Min的嘴唇几乎贴到了他的眉毛。

他猛地挣开，退后了一点，躲避Min的视线。

Min依然盯着他，等待着。他嘴唇上的血已经凝固了。虽然Min一副狼狈相，但依然掌握着控制权而镇定。

酒杯依然在他手里。

Ajay端起酒杯，一口喝了下去，度数非常高，刚沾到他的舌头就像是在燃烧，然后仿佛火焰一样从食道蔓延进了胃里，他的胃翻搅起来，他闭上嘴。他闭上眼睛。

他睁开眼。

Ajay放下了酒杯，小心翼翼地放在床上。

他举起手，托住Min的脸。

他吻了下去。

他尝到了灰烬和血。

\--

他的嘴唇压住Min的嘴唇，舌头舔过他的牙齿。他的手指在Min的脸颊旁握成拳头，关节抵着他刮得短短的头皮，阻止他逃开。短短的发桩刷过了Ajay的手指，像是无数细小的静电火花在他的指尖迸溅然后又消失。

Min一开始发出了一点抗拒和惊讶的声音，然后就沉默了，他张着嘴，没有抵抗。透过半睁着的眼皮，Ajay看见他的双眼紧闭，表情茫然。他咬住了Min的下嘴唇，碰到了Min上唇上的伤口，带着铁腥一样气味的新鲜血液混着唾沫到了他嘴里，Min退缩了一点，然后突然按住Ajay的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，牙齿撞上了他的牙齿，舌头舔过他的嘴唇。

他大半个人都压在Min身上，膝盖分开他双腿，空着的手按住Min的手，在亲吻的间隙里，Min的手在他身侧摸索，上下狂乱地寻找，拳头收拢又握紧。他的膝盖顶着Ajay的髋骨，寻找着力点，在喘息声里试图掀开Ajay，把他压到身下。Ajay一只手抓着Min的衬衫，另外一只手使劲地按住他的腹部，把他固定在原地；现在Ajay明白了，也许以前差一点，但现在他的力气比Min大，Min的嘴唇不断舔舐他的嘴唇，但随着他不断地移动，Min不得不更加努力，仰着脖子，气喘吁吁地想要继续。

他按住Min的胳膊，俯身下去，舔了舔他的下颚和脖子连接的地方，牙齿刮过皮肤，感觉刚长出来的胡渣碰到门牙和嘴唇。他咬了下去，汗水和烟草的味道扑面而来，Min扭动了几下，喉咙里发出兴奋的声音，他放弃了夺取控制权的打算，双腿分开，腰抬了起来，狭窄而坚硬的臀部贴住了他的大腿。Ajay的牙齿移动，舔舐和啃咬他的喉结，他几乎想咬下去，看他到底能不能咬碎，但Min喘息着，腰不断挺起，磨蹭着他的大腿，他感觉到Min已经半硬了，裤裆顶着他的小腹，急切地碾压着。

Ajay抬起头，咬住他的耳朵，感觉舌头上的柔软和滚烫，还有陌生的化学味道。他用牙齿撕扯，Min扭过脸去，在眼角的余光里，他看见Min捂住了他自己的嘴，堵住自己的呻吟声。他抓住Min的手，在一种接近虐待狂的情绪里，膝盖抵住他的勃起，缓缓地碾了下去，Min叫出了声来，下巴仰起，露出所有的脖子。隔着衬衫，他的肩膀碰到了Min硬起来的乳头，他脸红了。而欲望来得如此深沉而猛烈，像一阵大浪打得他头晕眼花。

他拽开Min衬衫的领子，手指拉扯，想要解开更多扣子，但却完全没有任何进展。Min打开他的手，自己急急忙忙地解开了一个，但Ajay抓住Min的手，按在他自己的脖子上。他咬住Min的手指，大腿分开Min的双腿，勃起顶住他的阴囊后面。Min闷哼了一声，脑袋转向一边，手指在他嘴里蜷曲起来，几乎划伤了他的口腔。

他松了口，鼻子在Min的手心里磨蹭，满是香皂气味，前液正在渗出他的内裤，他在Min的大腿上磨蹭着，笨拙而着急，不断在裤子上打滑。他拽住Min的衬衫，满手都是滑滑的冰凉感，抓不住，因为当然Min会穿丝绸衬衫。Min在他身下急切地在扭动和寻找可以抵住的地方，他感觉到Min松脱的那只手正在拽他的裤子。他再次抓住Min的手，阻止了他，然后俯下身去，手抓住Min的膝盖后面，把他的一条腿抬了起来，然后顶住Min的臀部，磨蹭了起来。他的阴茎已经敏感到发疼了，Min软软的呻吟像是一拳打在他胸膛上。他再把Min的腿向上压了一点，露出更多地方，Min蜷曲起身体，控诉什么他的腰要断了，他不断地试图起身，Ajay不断地把他按回去，他开始发出带着痛苦的声音，手抓着他自己的大腿根部，不干不净地嚷嚷了些什么，大部分都带着老字。但在空隙之间看过去，Min脸上满是戏谑，眼睛里满是阴暗的情欲，舔着他自己的嘴唇，点点血迹沾染在他嘴边，被唾液晕染开来，仿佛食物留下的残痕。

Ajay厌倦了，松了手，他俯下身去，嘴唇贴住Min的裤裆，Min安静了下来，像是不能肯定发生了什么。然后他野了起来，手指在Ajay的头发里移动，膝盖几乎撞上了他的脑袋，他呜咽着，而Ajay鼻子里满是浓重的麝香气，他觉得自己快吐了，但不知道为什么又有种战栗，顺着他后颈蔓延着，Min的手指反复拉扯他的头发，然后摸过他的耳朵尖，他哆嗦了起来，咬住了布料，牙齿深陷进去。Min喊出了声来，僵住了。

一阵淡淡的腥气从布料后传来，然后他嘴里感觉到了甜味。Min完事了，软了下去，哆嗦着，双手捂着脸。

Ajay攥起Min的衬衫前襟，擦干净了嘴。然后拉开了自己的裤子拉链，但没有掏出来。他掰开Min的腿，贴着他的腹股沟，开始磨蹭，Min依然捂着脸，颤抖着，含糊地控诉着什么。他没在意，因为Min已经变成了一滩满足而虚脱的糟污，这个念头带着一种阴暗的感觉，Ajay吞咽下一口唾沫，呻吟着，顶上去，他的呼吸越来越急促，尾椎累积的压力越来越大，Min的裤子上已经找不着不滑腻的地方了，他挫败地打了他一下，Min懒散地哼了一声，毫无反应。Ajay绝望地寻找和磨蹭了一会儿，滑到了臀缝之间，然后稳稳地顶在那里，压了上去，身体因为渴望而震颤，他深深地低下头，手紧紧抓了一大把Min的衬衫，然后射了出来。

他喉咙里哽了一会儿，然后软倒下去，压在Min身上。

还要过一会儿，他才会意识到自己做了什么。不过现在，他懒洋洋地用黏糊的手指在Min胸膛上梭巡，好奇地抚摸。Min依然捂着脸，Ajay看到他下巴上闪光的唾液，知道他大概有一段时间失去了意识，他觉得既又点好笑又有点恐怖。

他的手指伸进Min的衬衫下面，摩挲他汗湿皮肤下的坚硬肌肉。

然后在靠近心脏的部分，他的指尖碰到了一个伤疤的边缘。

Min的身体突然僵住了，呼吸停住了。

Ajay没有在意，他摸了一下，很小，凹凸不平，好像是个烫伤。可能是弹片留下来的，也可能是烟头，两种他都见过，但他不觉得惊讶。

具体发生了什么他不是很清楚。

因为Min几乎是把Ajay从他身上撕了下来，推到一边，然后他跌跌撞撞下了床，几乎摔倒，一条腿绊住了另外一条。Min摇摇晃晃地继续向前跑了几步，最后抓住一个柜子，支撑住身体，背深深地弓了起来，一动不动。

他颤抖着，然后背蜷缩得更厉害。

他开始干呕。

Ajay躺在那里，半支着身体，看着他，不明所以。但过了一会儿，Min好像没有停下来的意思，他继续干呕着，吐出来了一点东西，但都是液体。

他开始觉得恶心，以及愤怒。

“什么，我就那么恶心吗？”他说。

沉默。

羞耻和不知所措来得最慢，从Ajay的后颈一直燃烧到脸颊上。他的耳朵烫得像是在发烧。

“如果你只是想 _交朋友_ 的话，你可以试着不要说得那么夸张。”他几乎没意识到自己说了什么，只是胡乱地扔出他想到的词语。

Min抬起头，看向Ajay。

唾液顺着他的下巴流淌，他的眼睛难以置信地睁着，一开始是一种整个世界正在崩溃的表情，然后他的脸庞扭曲了起来，满是暴虐和灼灼的怒火。

过了一秒钟，他才意识到，他看过这种表情。

而他可能是看到了Min的真面目。

但Ajay没法继续想下去，因为Min向前跨了几步，他还来得及反应过来，Min就已经扑到了他身上。而在Ajay举起拳头准备自卫前，Min对他的 _桡骨神经_ 做了点什么，因为他的手臂突然变得很沉而麻木，他眨了一次眼睛，然后Min的拳头在他脸上爆炸了。

感觉就像是冰锥刺进了颧骨里面，然后搅了一圈。

他的左眼几乎是立刻肿了起来，他挣扎着想举起手，想在Min杀掉他之前做点什么。

第二拳没有落下来。

Min骑在他身上，拇指的指甲深陷进他的眼睛下方，但却没有挖下去。Min的另外一只手在他的胸膛上平摊开来，他的心脏跳动得就像是定时炸弹一样。

Min的脸笼罩在黑暗里，惨白而木然，看起来就像是死了一次。

“动手。”Ajay说。

Min没有动。

然后他退了下去，跌跌撞撞地，坐在地板上，背靠着床。他开始长长地、难以置信地哭泣，懊恼而绝望。肩膀抽动着。他的哭声十分怪异，Ajay听得头疼，过了一会儿，他才意识到，就像是头狼。尖利而破碎。

他头脑麻木，摸索着拉上了裤子拉链。现在他开始觉得恶心。Ajay盯着地板上那摊液体，突然想知道谁会来清扫，或者又有谁看见了这场闹剧。

他爬了起来，然后朝门外走去。

_事情总是这样的。_

他回过头看了一眼，Min依然坐在那里，一条腿在身前，拳头在胸膛前方紧握，压着不放。他另外一只手抓着脸，看起来很疼。

_没必要这样，这些都是我做的。_ Ajay想。

“明天你去Harmon那里。”Min含糊地说。

“我不去。”

“你必须去。你呆在那里。哪里都不许去。一直到我想明白。你听明白了吗？”

有一会儿，Ajay还想说点什么，但他觉得自己感觉好像快生病了，有什么东西碎掉了，扭曲了，很重要的东西。

“闭上你的眼睛。”Min低声说，不比呼吸更响亮。“不要看着我。”

“不要那么看着我。”他咳嗽了起来，像是没法继续说下去了。

Ajay几乎没感觉到自己是不是做了，但他点了点头。

然后他意识到，Min看不到。

“好。”他说。

声音比他想象的要平静。

\--

他不记得他是怎么回到卧室的，不过关上门和反锁后，他才意识到自己忘了洗澡。接着，他想起，他很多天没洗澡了。这是个很蠢的念头，但不知道为什么，他对它感到生气。

他在房间里转悠了一会儿，然后坐了下来。

_这是又一件我干出来的惊天动地的蠢事。_

他笑出了声来。双手在牛仔裤上抓紧。Ajay几乎都没意识到自己的身体在前后摇摆，寻找一种镇定。以前他看到过有人这么做，在电视上，在警局里，在开战前，在开战后。现在他明白为什么了。

他的手上依然绑着绷带，经过这一切，依然完好无损。突然地，Ajay迫切地想要拆掉它们。于是他就这么做了。

Ajay盯着他的手，握成拳头然后又收拢。伤疤基本上都已经愈合了，绝大多数都不会留下痕迹，他知道。

_我和他做了爱。然后我打碎了他。虽然出人意料，但我想他会放我走了。他放我走了。他甚至都不敢看我。_

_这样，我又是什么样的人呢？_

他的脸颊和眼眶肿得更厉害了，Min划伤了他的眼睛下方，但没有流血。不过，Ajay胸膛里有一种严重的瘀伤一样的感觉，而且他开始怀疑这种感觉会不会消褪的一天。

_多傻啊。_

_自由，_ 他想要去那么想。Harmon不会一直盯着他，大概不会。Harmon不是Min那样的人，他没法一直关住他。他会找到法子逃走，而且他知道他会。

他想要坚持地去想这个念头，而不是想着他正在逐渐地接受一个全新的认识。

_这个也不行，即使是这个也不行。没有人——没有人能——_

_真遗憾。_ 他几乎听到了Min的声音，不过他推开了，因为那也只是幻觉。

他看着窗外，一盏孤零零的灯泡悬挂在那里，瓦数不高，但清冷的灯光照亮了那一小片地方，看起来孤独而平静，那里，在那片浅黄色灯光照亮的地方，不会有任何事情出错。有一会儿，他盯着它，全心全意地相信，只要数到十，它还亮着，那一切都会好起来。

Ajay数到了十，它没有熄灭，光照在他凝望的眼睛里。

但没有任何东西改变。

他闭上了眼睛，双手抱着头，开始觉得自己正在片片碎去。

_自由，_ 他使劲地想着。

灯依然亮着。

\--

他搞砸了可能的每一件事。

值班警员说所有拘留室都已经满了，包含青少年专用的那个，他们问了他多少岁后，让他在成年人的公共拘留间呆了两个小时，一个巡警一直呆在旁边，一副觉得所有人都是白痴的样子。Ajay想要去想实际上没那么糟，因为公共拘留室大部分都是轻罪嫌犯，小偷，喧闹的酒鬼，涂鸦艺术家。但他可以看出，角落里聚拢的那几个胳膊上有帮派纹身，他们很沉默，基本都是在用某种西班牙语交谈，而且偶尔看他一眼，所以实际上，就是那么糟。

八点后，他们把Ajay拎了出来，律师也来了，助理地区检察官问了更多问题，复核细节，然后告诉他青少年单间的问题还是没解决，所以他得在审讯室过夜。他不在乎，他再强调了一次，绝对不要打电话给他妈妈。他们没回答。然后一个探员（叫什么名字来着？）把他一只手铐在桌子上，问他要不要饮料或者食物，他拒绝了。他们走了出去，关上了门。

Ajay盯着双向镜，看着他自己的蠢相，开始感觉后悔。

之后基本上过一会儿，都会有个巡警来检查，大概是怕他自杀，或者从窗户逃了出去。窗户外完全黑了后，他的脑袋贴在桌子上，又饿又渴，心想自己要不要叫人进来。他在什么地方看到过，审讯室里有摄像头，应该有人在看着他的一举一动。

_如果有的话，为什么还要人来检查呢？_

他闭上眼睛。

走廊上不断传来脚步声和喊叫声，但隔壁的审讯室也很安静。这就是审讯室的基本原则对吗？你听不见里面发生了什么。

他急需洗澡，全身闻起来都臭了。

不知道过了多久，门再次打开了，一个巡警走了进来，把两个塑料袋放到桌子上。

“你的晚饭。”他说，然后在桌子对面坐下来。

Ajay单手打开塑料袋，麦当劳的特价汉堡，一大杯可乐，薯条，他有点失去了胃口，但他的胃依然拧着。所以他打开包装盒，把面包拆开，一片片地吃。他喝下了大半杯可乐，然后意识到这是个错误的决定，因为依然有一盒薯条在等着他。

“所以，你做了啥鸟事才把自己搞到这里来？”巡警说，头也不抬。“还是说你也什么都没做？”

“我抢劫了一家商店。”

“噢，噢，你满17岁了吗？你刚才说的不能算。没有监护人在场。还好他们今天去修摄像头了，要不然我又要罚款了。”

“也许你不应该问其他人这样的问题。”

“也许我不应该。”

“今天到底是怎么回事？市长来了吗？”Ajay喝光了剩下的可乐，开始觉得有点恶心了。他推开了食物。寻找纸巾。他不想感觉正常。不想要这整个场景感觉正常。

“噢，扫黑组今天端了一窝大的。全部塞满了。你不是？”

“我不是。”

“那就好。”

“我满17岁了，而且我签了协议。你没有惹上麻烦。”

巡警收拾起了东西，外面，突然响起了很响亮的喊叫声，然后又安静了。他的无线电响了一下，他按了一下，汇报情况。之后，他站了起来。然后像是想起了什么，回过头，看着Ajay。

“我有个侄子，年纪比你小一点。”

“他抢了商店？”

“不，他在念书，我很抱歉，但如果你是我侄子，我不会让你这样，你明白吗？我会打到你连这个念头都不敢想。”

“不是在录像吗？”

“不，他们在维修。你不傻，我想。我得去外面了。你吃完了吗？”

“我等会儿再吃薯条。”

“好吧。这样，我拿走，保证不动。你要的话，按一下这个按钮。行吗？”

“我不会被薯条噎死的。”

“你说不准。”他笑了起来。“我真的不能再被罚款了。行吗？”

“好的。”

“谢谢。”他点了点头。“能脱身的时候就脱身吧。”

“现在几点了？”

“我不知道。十点？”

门又关上了。

他不应该喝可乐，因为他现在嘴里满是甜味，而且想要撒尿。喊叫声又开始了，这次他听清楚了几个单词，大概是 _混蛋，没那么做。_ 这里总算感觉像是警局了。他试了一下，手铐太短，他没法弄掉。但又有什么意义呢？

他咬着脸颊内部，又开始紧张起来。他不想要感觉这就是他的生活。

Ajay盯着双向镜，突然想要知道这一切是不是某种测试。也许外面有人在看着他，想知道他是不是真的认罪了。这不可能是真的。肯定违反了什么法律。但他想要去相信，因为这样更容易些。

_如果再给我一次机会，我一定不会搞砸。_ Ajay虔诚地想着，突然之间，这辈子第一次发现他是那么全心全意地想要做好这件事。

_如果再给我一次机会。_

现在，门随时会打开。

_我只是想要好好地生活，不带着任何耻辱。_

_仅此而已。_

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词部分来自Bombay Bicycle Club的Feel。
> 
> 粤语部分依然是咬三翻译的，十分感谢。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始部分引用的歌词来自The Kills的Tape Song，不属于我。
> 
> **这一章包含严重而详细的暴力描写，请在确定能接受之后再阅读。**

Tape ain't gonna fix it, honey, it ain't gonna stick.

 

他第二天没有被送走。

第三天也是。

实际上，接下来的三天里，Ajay都处于一种无线电静默一样的死寂里。没什么事情真的改变了，他还是早晨八点起床，洗澡，下午一点吃午饭，七点吃晚饭，八点洗澡，十点就睡，Gary还是每天早晨在他醒来后在门外留下早饭，而他还是被关在皇宫里。唯一的区别是，一切自由通行的许可、命令、执照，无论那是什么，都全部被取消了。Ajay第一次尝试出去跑步的时候，站在大门口的护卫队中尉拦住了他，那就是全部了。

另外一个改变是，Min失踪了。

Ajay其实从来没意识到，Min是个大个子，无论是从体格来说，还是按他占据的空间来说。实际上，从他来到这里的第一天，他就总是在仔细地听着和分辨——其实花不了太多功夫，皇宫上下五层楼总是充满了Min自信的脚步声和狂妄自大、唯我独尊的嚷嚷，及时汇报和更新今天哪个士兵撞到了他的枪口上，混杂着神经质的笑声，指挥把家具再挪一次位置， _再朝左边挪两英寸！不！右边！_

每当这个脚步声越靠近Ajay的房间，Min就越安静，到最后，就只剩下脚步声，停在离他房间不远的地方。

他不愿意去想他已经如此熟悉这些事情了。

大概就是这样，你不会去注意屋子中间的大象，你绕着它走来走去，找浴巾，看电视，在沙发上睡觉，假装那十分正常。

直到有一天，它突然不见了。

Ajay第二天醒来后，就意识到Min不在皇宫里了。只是一种若有所悟的认识，来自后脑勺附近的某个地方。Min不在二楼，Min不在皇宫里的任何地方。他后颈上没有那种汗毛被静电碰到的刺痒感了。然后他坐在床上，意识到，皇宫里变得十分安静。

现在他已经打开了长满蛆的罐头的盖子，所以也不应该意外他看到的东西。

后来Ajay想起这几天，偶尔会觉得，那些从丛林里出来的人，第一次走进城市，耳朵里不再充满了动物踩碎树叶、鹿啃树皮和夜鸟啼鸣的声音，大概就是这种感觉。

他的脑子里留不住任何念头和情绪，大多数时候，他只感到一种空虚。像是他不再能相信他自己将要说的话，做的事。

所有东西都混在一起了。

（关上那个盖子。）

大多数时候，他不去想发生的事情，推到一边，打包好。Ajay花好几个小时沉默地坐着，然后按脑袋里想到的第一个质数做掌上推，做平板支撑练习，他读他能拿到的任何东西，其他时候，他在卧室里转悠，试图回忆半吊子的囚徒训练法，一点也没觉得这个名字有任何讽刺性。

他的幽默感不知道什么时候溜走了，消失在这种寂静里。没有悲伤，没有快乐，只有一些懊悔，和说不上来的恐惧。

在沉默里，他等待。

_关上那个盖子，忘掉吧。_

_就像你最擅长做的那样。_

Ajay只是开始有点担心，一旦他开始哭泣或者大笑，他可能永远都不会停下来。

\--

所有东西都混在一起了。

\--

以前他在小说和课本里读到过， _心灵的煎熬，_ 但那不可能是真的，不是吗？已经过时了。现在怎么还会有时间去思索一些很难的问题，而不是直接去做，去说？

_我们已经经历过这一部分了。_

他总是能做到。

\--

第四天的时候，他吃完晚饭后，坐在椅子上不知不觉地睡着了——这几天，他不是睡得太多，就是睡得太少。一声轻微的咔嚓声后，步话机响了起来，‘Paul州长的人后天来接您，Ajay先生。——说您应该带上换洗衣服和其他东西。如果您需要收拾行李，请尽管吩咐。’Gary说。咔擦。步话机关闭了。

Ajay睁开眼睛，看着天花板。他揉了揉眼睛，脖子靠着椅背太久而僵硬。Ajay睡着之前脱掉了T恤，但现在觉得轻松而凉爽。他坐在那里，看着窗外，已经是晚上了，点点夜星沉重地缀满了深暗的天空，巨大而明亮。

他的一支胳膊支棱着，手肘对着窗框，星光落在他的皮肤上，看起来十分不可思议。但他盯着手臂上的阴影，睡眼惺忪。

Min回来了，Ajay意识到。

不为什么，他就是知道。

\--

从早晨到晚上，他都没听到Min房间那侧有什么动静。

\--

快到八点的时候，Ajay收拾好了行李，坐在床上，突然有点害怕走出房门去，他叹了口气，把这个念头推到一边。Ajay挠了挠头皮，只想一头倒在床上，再睡二十四个小时。

他脑袋靠着床垫，盯着天花板，只觉得茫然。

有些时候，他希望自己能再聪明一点，这样他就能想明白，到底应该怎么做。

走到楼下厨房附近的时候，Ajay想了一下，走了进去，自顾自地装了一小盒盐和胡椒，然后搜刮了所有他能找到的巧克力棒。用脱下来的脏外套包起，没人看到，但即使有人看到，也没人说什么。他耳朵里有一种白噪音一样的声音，不过这段时间他时不时会听到。

他只是觉得很平静。

之后，他去洗澡。

浴室里还有热水，Ajay将就着用了。洗头发的时候，他迟疑了一下要不要带上一块新的肥皂或者架子上那些小包装的洗衣粉，但他的视线掠过杂物间的隔墙，胸口突然收紧了一下。所以他继续蹲在地上，擦洗膝盖。

他脸上的伤疤早就已经痊愈了，现在一点也不疼。

而他现在身上的伤疤已经多得没法数了，但都很浅，像是许多皮肤上用指甲划出来的痕迹，而他甚至都不记得它们具体是怎么来的了。

_他很快就要离开这个地方了。_

模仿鸟在窗外叫了几声，透过了热水的雾气，感觉上就像是在路易斯安那州一样。

他们去过一次，Ajay五年级的时候，去拜访一个……他不记得了。只记得所有回忆里都有铺天盖地、震耳欲聋的模仿鸟合唱，而晚上手电筒的光掠过黑沉沉的沼泽，无数红色眼睛就会在水面上闪烁。怎么会有人想生活在那样的地方？

_——他妈妈拉着他的手过马路，手里拿着一纸袋的甜甜圈，他说那不可能是甜甜圈，那可能是油炸面饼，而她说她从来没吃过，所以他们就站在路边，分着吃了，那是油炸面饼，而她看着他，微笑起来，伸手擦掉他嘴唇上的糖粉。_

他蹲了下来，一只手攥着后脑勺上的头发，一开始什么都没发生，但过了两次漫长的、颤抖的吸气后，他开始哭泣。

\--

过了一会儿就没事了，再过一会儿就没事了。

\--

他洗完澡已经快十点了，远远看见哨塔上代表换班的灯点亮了，院子里夜色已经很深，空气清爽而稀薄，混合着杉树叶和成熟了的紫云英的气味。Ajay一只手擦头发，一只手抓着外套包着的东西，径直走进皇宫。他平静了很多，现在迫切想喝瓶啤酒，也许他还应该拜访一下Min的酒柜，上了锁，不过他知道找到一根细钢丝后，他就能对付。这个念头愚蠢，但却让Ajay没由来地觉得开心。

皇宫里的焚香都点起来了，弥漫着熏香和肉蔻的气息，在这种时候，光线晦暗不明，墙壁上的壁画和地板看起来都显得更加古老，金色的笔画已经嵌入了木板里。再一次地，Ajay感到一种没来由的哀愁，仿佛他呼吸进了以前什么在这里居住过的人呼吸过的空气，分享了一点记忆，但却无从想起到底是什么。

他甚至不知道这样的念头从何而来。

突然地，Ajay很想去华盛顿看一次史密森尼学会的航天博物馆，看一看那些老飞机， _为什么他从来没去过？_

因为他总是有很多事情要做。

_也许他会拿那瓶看起来很贵的威士忌，也许他会喝两指。他应该在行李袋底部做个夹层，也许只是缝上去，填充棉花。_

_也许他会做每一件事。_

突然的，Ajay感到踟蹰和犹豫。但这些日子里他已经很熟悉了。他的肌肉绷紧了，无视它，继续朝楼上走去。

一个脚步声在他背后不远处停了下来。

那自信的、柔软的脚步声。

他胳膊和后颈上的皮肤暴起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，几乎咬到了自己的舌头。

天知道Min跟了他多久，而且离他到底有多近。

Ajay向前走了一步，两步，在楼梯口停了下来。

一种电池液一样的味道在他嘴里弥漫开来，又酸又苦。他站得很稳，呼吸也很缓慢而平稳，肩膀沉重地挺着。而有一会儿，他从脸颊一直红到了脖子根，耳朵简直像是在燃烧。

他没有回头，不过在他眼角的余光里，他可以看到楼梯扶手之间的空隙里有一小块宽阔的肩膀，白色的衬衫。

Min在离他不到五英尺的地方。

除了他自己的呼吸声之外，皇宫里非常安静。

有一会儿，Ajay发现自己在发抖，但不是因为恐惧。他想要冲下楼去，抓住Min的领子，使劲摇晃到他再也没法想任何事情，或者就这么一直到衬衫领子在他手指之间撕裂，有什么东西彻底碎开来，满地都是。

或者只是站在那里，骇然地听听Min要说的话，看看他要做的事。

_再看一次那双眼睛，感觉胸膛里那种可怕的感觉，就好像同时要被毁灭，但同时又想要得到什么。_

他呼吸进一口空气。

然后他向着自己的房间走去。

他一次也没有回头。

\--

他已经试了两次，他不会再试第三次。

\--

以前他们街区里有一个牧师，他不呆在教堂里的时候，会在超市或者杂货店里即兴讲道。对中南区来说，这种行为就像夏天的圣诞彩灯一样显眼，而且危险程度处于疯癫和抓着其他人的手要他对自己开枪之间。但不知道怎么的，他很受欢迎。2KL和剃刀帮都不去打扰他。有一次，Ajay去超市买麦片和卫生纸的时候，隔着货架，听见他正在说某种很严肃的问题，而在放洗衣粉与地板上光剂货架那一侧，有人问，‘但是灵魂怎么办呢？神父？’

“噢，孩子，实际上，你不是一个装着灵魂的躯壳，你是一个灵魂，住在一个身体里。”他回答。

\--

_那我呢？我有灵魂吗？_

_我该拿它怎么办？_

\--

那个神父后来离开了，因为教堂拆掉了。一个开发商买下了，和周边的三个街区一起。最后，那一片变成了更多的廉租房和Taco Bell，还有一个篮球场。

不过没人去打球。

而你要做祷告，你得开十分钟车，去老教堂。

\--

Harmon本人没有过来接他，替代他的是两个班的护卫队和两辆悍马，中间夹着一辆SUV。一个半班的护卫队，他重新数了一次，全副武装，还有两个重装兵，站在皇宫前的空地，沉默地等待着他，清晨的阳光照在他们脸上。 _我真是一个大人物。_ Ajay模糊地想了一下。护卫里没有他认识的人。

他带着一个行李袋，背后还有一个班的护卫队把他带到皇宫大门口。他洗了澡，剃了胡子，还吃了早饭。在步话机里，他回答了Gary。

Ajay把行李丢上副驾驶席，然后爬上车，车门在他脸颊旁关上，然后其他人陆续进了后座，安顿好，然后汽车发动了。

缓慢地，他几乎无意识地一只手抓住车窗，朝后面望去。

阳光正从皇宫后面升起来，所以整栋建筑都逆着光，一圈光圈包围了一切。

隐隐约约，阳台上可能是有什么东西，但说不准。

Ajay踩着行李袋，双手抱在胸前，闭上眼睛。

他的胃在缓慢地翻搅着。

汽车里始终是一片沉默，时不时，电台里传来一些夹杂着零碎印地语的电台指令——现在Ajay听得懂一点这个了。坐在他后面的大概是通讯兵，因为后者大约每五分钟就用一种带着口音的英语回答。他听不出到底是印度口音还是粤语的口音。

淡蓝色的雾气弥漫在山谷里，顺着坡度不断下降，狭窄的山路两边的针叶松林显得稀疏了，混进了枫树和木棉树。不断缓慢掠过的树梢和树叶都沐浴在早晨明澈的空气里，绿色、黄色和红色显得都更加真实和鲜明，仿佛有人擦掉了之前一块放在他眼前的玻璃板上的雾。汽车里陷入了彻底的沉默。他耳朵里的声音变得更大了。

就这么过了一个小时，然后他们驶进了一条看上去过去是运送木材用的深深的辙道，在远处，清新而寒冷的空气里，一栋建筑的轮廓依稀可见。他的心在胸膛里收紧了。

英语里肯定有一个词可以形容他现在的情况。

Ajay脸颊贴着车窗，想了半天，也没想起来。最后，他脑袋里冒出的是个法语词。 _似曾相识。_

上一次他去低地的时候，坐在一架直升机里，脑袋上罩着一个麻袋，双手被绑着，现在，他背后有两把步枪，旁边还有一把1911（在左侧，他抢不到的位置）。所以，他怀疑低地可能不是这个世界上他最喜欢的地方。

他听着电台，缓慢地呼吸，想要想起他 _当时_ 都在想些什么，脑袋上罩着一个麻袋，被人抓着胳膊，他一定困惑而茫然，而且怕得要死。

但Ajay想不起来了。他想不起哪怕只言片语。

好像是很久以前的事情了。他甚至不能肯定，那个人真的是他。

而他对那个人感到很抱歉。

_对不起，我真的应该跑掉的。这都是我的错。_

他眼眶发热，不过他闭上了眼睛。

\--

再一次，他没真的见到Paul Harmon，一个护卫队士兵告诉他，Harmon在处理一些公务，这会儿分不开身。Ajay所以耸了耸肩，表示他不在乎。他的教养让他想要说些礼貌的话，但是 _得了吧，_ 他隐约怀疑要是真的那么做，他可能会咬到自己的舌头，然后一不留神吞下去。

这个念头让Ajay嘴里有种怪异的感觉，就像他的的舌头真的陷在牙齿之间。

Harmon有一栋非常漂亮的房子，而走进大门的一瞬间，Ajay几乎无意识地肩膀猛然耸起，脖子痛楚地缩了一下，像是挨了打的狗。他意识到自己在等待着听到尖叫声，或者求饶。然后他松弛下来，把行李袋甩过左肩，观察进出口。又一个黯淡的地方，被古老的木头和褪色的绘画所装饰。

他肯定是出神的时间比他想象的还要久一些。

因为他再次抬头的时候，Paul Harmon不知道什么时候起，站在他左侧面，不到两英尺。

突然地，愤怒在他胸膛里点燃，但只是一瞬间，一种冷静的超然淹没了它。Harmon是个松垮垮的中年白人，一张平板而狡黠的铺沥青工人脸，肩膀耷拉，一双大手翻过来垂在大腿两侧。他晒得很黑，皮肤粗糙，像是用了很久的棒球手套。Harmon个子比Ajay记忆里要小，但打扮和第一次见面的时候差不多，仿佛他随便在渔猎店里抓了几件衣服穿上，之后就没换过。Harmon没有任何不对劲的地方。

他身上隐隐约约有股很奇怪的气味，像是烟尘和电线用得太久的那种塑料气味。

Harmon的眼睛里透出一股子温和的朴实劲儿，但显然是在观察他。

而Ajay盯回去，胃里有种很怪异的感觉。

“Ajay Ghale。”Harmon说，点了点头，向他走来。“我是Paul，Pagan的雇员之一。就叫我Paul吧。不要见外！Pagan希望你在我这里住几天，我一直期待着和你见面。”他眨了眨眼，笑了起来，露出了上唇下的牙齿。

“就把这里当做你的家吧！虽然我们没有皇宫那么豪华，但我和你保证，你绝对会感觉像是回了家一样。”

他停在Ajay面前，伸出了一只手。

Ajay低下头，盯着那只手，没反应过来。一时之间，仿佛那是他见过的最奇怪的东西。他再次抬起眼，对上Harmon的视线。

Harmon的手依然悬在空中，木讷而迟钝的脸庞停顿了一下，然后出现了一个宽厚的笑容。

“你一路上肯定很累，来吧，我已经帮你准备好了房间。”Harmon的手落了下来，礼节性地拍了拍Ajay的肩膀，引导他朝走廊前方走去。“你在这里这几天，我会负责让你过得好好的。”

他的动作非常轻，但带着一股不容推脱和挣扎的力度。Ajay几乎没意识到，自己是怎么不知不觉就跟着Harmon朝前走了。

突然地，他很不希望Harmon回过头来。

“不过，这会儿我还有点事。你自己去看看吧。如果你有需要，无论是什么， **请一定要告诉我。** Pagan的意愿就是我的使命。你可以相信这点。没有什么事情我不会为他做的。”Harmon转过脸来，再次拍了拍他的前臂。他的声音非常平板。“你明白吧？所以，好好玩吧。”

他脸上再次浮现起一个微笑，这次有点茫然。

然后，他挥了挥手，转过身去，离开了。

过了一会儿，Ajay才意识到，他胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，而他不是很明白为什么。

Harmon的地方防卫异常地松散，护卫队把他押送进门后，就呆在那里，然后有人走了过来，告诉Ajay他的房间在哪儿，之后就完全没人注意他了。虽然他观察到可见的进出口依然有守卫，而且他看到了门框上方装的金属防盗系统，但这里的巡逻队和帮佣数量明显比Min的皇宫要少得多。别墅里摆设很朴素，几乎到了空旷的地步，而且整洁得一尘不染。

低地的风没有山上那么大，更柔和，走廊外的树木不断飘落着树叶和花瓣，但地板上却毫无落叶。

这里有什么东西让人觉得很假、很不真实，他想。

几乎他经过的所有人脸上都有一种容易阅读的神色，低着头，匆匆地走来走去，仿佛不希望其他人注意到自己的表情。

而且，整个地方十分安静。

Ajay穿过走廊的时候，发现自己在仔细地听，好像他在盼望听到哪里传来的尖叫声。 _那些叫声，听起来根本不像是人可以发出的。_

_噢，Paul_ _，他是为了好时光而活的，如果你懂我的意思的话。_ Min曾经半心半意地说过，在某个早晨，喝得烂醉，自以为有意思地眨眼，带着他每次说蹩脚的残忍笑话的那种快活劲头。

他说过很多类似的话，不过Ajay当时都没有听，没有认真地去听。

_一旦你知道结果了，你回头去看，总是能看到很多明显得不能再明显的的线索，只是你当时没认真去看，不愿意去看。_

_不是吗？_

他想知道Harmon会怎么评价Min。

Harmon为他准备的卧室就像一个高中男生的房间，单人床，干净的地板，一个书架，一张写字桌，没有电脑，没有固定电话，没有额外的手机。角落里有一台看不出牌子的四十二英寸电视，Ajay朝前走了一步，看到了地板上放着几台的游戏主机，全部没开封。旁边是一个篮球，一个橄榄球，一个棒球和棒球手套，全部是新的。最让人难以理解的是，天花板上钉着若干支架，上面系着许多细细的绳子，底端绑着塑料飞机模型，什么型号都有，五颜六色，高低不一，就像五十年代电影一样。Harmon到底生活在什么年代的美国？

_Harmon_ _是个美国人。_ 他想。 _就像我一样。_

突然地，这个念头比任何念头都更让他觉得沮丧。

Ajay坐下来，行李包落到他的运动鞋旁边，他的胃翻搅了一下，不过大多数只是因为紧张和焦虑。这个地方太安静了。他能听到不远处的村落里传来的一些声音，收音机，说话声之类的。但是整栋建筑物里却仿佛贴着一张 _保持安静_ 的标签，所有东西都屏住了呼吸。

他心不在焉地用手掌摩挲后颈，盯着运动鞋上沾着的一点泥土痕迹。

Ajay抬起眼。

一阵风穿过窗户，充满了整个房间。突然地，他闻到了新鲜的泥土和松针的气味，所有系在绳子上的模型飞机都摇晃起来，缠绕着。阳光透过庞大的云层，斜斜地落了下来，从地板一直拖到他面前，停在他的鞋子前方。

他非常想家，就像感觉快生病了一样。

\--

接下来的几天里，Ajay继续做他好像最擅长的事情：到处打探和检查，虽然他依然觉得没什么胃口，Ajay依然尽力去吃，继续在卧室里按随机想到的质数做仰卧起坐和做俯卧撑，避免肌肉流失。虽然他尽量避开Harmon，但显然Harmon叫厨子提供给他无论他想要的任何东西。半年来他第一次见到奇多和多力多滋，突然觉得难以形容的快乐。

除此之外，在继续在脑子里完善平面图的过程里，Ajay有种感觉，不止是他在避开Harmon，Harmon其实也在避开他。这大概是某种Kyrat的风俗，他干巴巴地想。和这个国家的人有关的地方，只要他在，总有房间的门要上锁，总有可疑的中年男人要避开他。

Harmon的地方的防卫比Min的皇宫要松懈很多，几乎不费什么力气，Ajay就已经做好了整个路线图。他搞到了更多的餐巾纸，折叠起来，揣在裤子里，没人注意到的时候，在上面断断续续地反复画，做好标记，一直到他记下来。

他有了一个大概的交接班和轮班流程记录，但Harmon的士兵大部分Ajay都不认识，而且显然他们也不打算和他打交道。

到目前为止，还没人想到检查一下他携带的武器。他拿不准这是因为走运，还是某种信任。但无论是哪种，Ajay都不愿意去测试。

他继续收集、存储着所有可以用到的东西，感觉着手臂上的肌肉日渐坚实，小腿因为奔跑而酸疼。他听，他看，他想，他推开所有其他的想法和情绪。

他重复着这些事情。

简单的事情重复地做，重复的事情用心去做。

这样，他就能跑得更快一点。

更远一点。

\--

离开皇宫之前，Ajay漱洗完毕回到房间的时候，在床上找到了一个仔细捆扎过的包裹。打开后才发现，那是他带进Kyrat的东西。下了直升机后，大概某个Harmon的士兵在把他双手绑起来、搜身、在他脑袋上罩了个袋子的的时候拿走了，再也没还回来。他清点了一下：他的旧平板电脑，旧打火机，各种看不出用处的充电器，手机的备用电池、几双袜子和几条内裤、一本《孤独星球：印度》旅行指南，一本在机场买的平装犯罪小说，半盒阿司匹林、好几盒痢疾药，半打能量软糖。他几乎都不记得他还有这些东西了。

到了低地之后，Ajay让这个包裹保持原样，依然安全地呆在他的行李袋的最底层里。

包裹里还有那封信，依然没有拆开。

Ajay没去碰它。

他只是让它继续呆在那里。

\--

这个地方是如此的安静。

感觉上仿佛他一直在暴风里奔跑，跌跌撞撞，无暇他顾，而一旦停了下来，坐在原地不动，突然间，所有东西就都从很深的水底涌了起来。

眨一眨眼睛，脑袋里突然冒出来的已经发生的事情，只言片语，关于一两个动作的回忆就会像火花一样冒出来。

然后一记耳光一样打得他头晕眼花。

\--

Ajay翻找换洗衣服的时候，才发现他大概忘了把他刚到Kyrat时穿的那件旧外套收拾进行李，因为没在背包里。

它可能仍然在他的房间里，衣柜里，洗衣篮里，床上，任何地方。

也可能是弄丢了。

\--

第五天的晚上，Ajay突然醒来，睁着眼睛，看向黑暗。一开始他以为是因为屋里有人，但没有。门锁着，窗户也锁着。四下一片安静。

他只是太习惯于半夜睁开眼睛，猜测这次会不会撞上另外一个人的视线了。Ajay意识到。

这个念头应该让他觉得恶心的，但不知道为什么，他只是觉得很好笑。 _没人可以习惯这样的事情，这就是好笑的地方！_ 一个幽灵一样的声音在他脑子里的某个地方轻言细语，十分关切 _。_

他的嘴贴着右手掌心，恐惧带来的汗水有种特别的气味，他总是能分辨出来。

他的皮肤干燥而寒冷，嘴里发苦。

他没能笑出来。

\--

Min没有出现过。一次也没有。

\--

_就连这一部分我也已经经历过了。_

\--

Harmon是在第六天再次出现的。

Ajay在别墅里结束了慢跑，洗完澡，正在考虑去厨房里偷点东西（低地的唯一好处：Harmon的厨房橱柜和冰箱里塞满了各种来自美国的零食，现在他包里塞满了特趣巧克力棒、Reese’s巧克力杯和多力多滋。感觉上已经变成了某种习惯。他好像在什么地方读到过）来更换行李包里的存货时，他走进走廊，夕阳的最后一点阳光透过窗户照在他脸上，照进他的右眼里。

Harmon双手抱在胸前，站在他卧室门的旁边。

Ajay停顿了一下，继续向前走。

“怎么了？”他说。

“嘿，只是想来看一看你适应得怎么样，你明白的。”Harmon没动，还是在那里。

他穿着和六天前几乎一模一样的衣服。Ajay意识到。

他用眼角余光确认了一下。Harmon没有带着任何护卫队，而且姿势很放松。

但他平板的脸上有什么东西，一种说不上来的让人不安的东西，就像一个黑暗的池塘里一点微弱的反光。

Ajay的腰带下面藏了一把小刀，不过他觉得自己在Harmon的雪地马甲靠近腋下看到了枪带的痕迹。而且Harmon裤子很宽松，看不出是否还有备用枪套。

他平稳地呼吸了两次，然后站定不动。

五英尺，两个大步跨步的距离。

“我很好。”Ajay说。

“那就好。”

“你应该离开。”

Harmon转过头来，两道眉毛皱起，眉头之间出现了一个深陷的凹坑。他耸了耸肩膀，双手夹在腋下，目不转睛盯着Ajay。

“礼貌是很重要的，Ajay，要先尊重对方，你才能顺利的沟通。”他对自己点了点头，笑了起来。

他脸上的笑容几乎是真心实意的。

“我有几本这方面的书可以借给你，十分实用。”

Ajay没回答，他脸庞紧绷，盯着Harmon。

Harmon的笑容变得有些为难，他再次耸了耸肩。

“你看，我比你更不想搞这样的谈话的。但事情是这样的，我很忙。我几乎总是很忙。因为我很喜欢工作。只不过一旦忙起来，总是难免出错，对不对？人之常情，难免的。”

他眨了眨眼。

“我听说你喜欢跑步。”Harmon说。

_噢。_

“喜欢锻炼，哎呀，每天都是这样。强度还不小。是好事，健全的身体，健全的心智，恩？”

Harmon身体放松。除了汗味之外，他身上其实没有散发出任何臭味。他嘴唇若有所思地抿着。两只平板的眼睛看着墙壁。他脸庞上有一个随和的笑容。

但他的眼睛和嘴唇上都没有笑意。一点也没有。

他的衣服散发着一股烟尘和用了很久的电线一样的气味。

_那就是他六天前穿着的衣服。_

“你想说什么？”Ajay单调地低声说，肩膀耸起，因为一种预感而感觉不安。。

_这里有什么东西不对劲，很不对劲。_

“对了，是关于你八成计划从我监护下开溜这整件事？”

Ajay的嘴里突然变得很干。

Harmon眼睛颜色非常深，而且平板。就像两个没有盖上盖子的下水道口。里面是空的。

他再次笑起来，露出了牙齿，整齐的无痛牙科牙齿。

“听着，我明白，这一整个 _绑架_ 是挺让人沮丧的。我明白的。”Harmon俯身过来，他伸出一只手，拍了拍Ajay的肩膀。“孩子，我见过和你一样的人。绑架就是绑架，没说的。我也有孩子，明白吗？看着你这样，我心里。”他指了指自己的胸膛。“也不好受。这不是搞好事情的法子。”

他的声音非常正常，非常和气。

“但这是我的工作，而且我很不喜欢有人搞破坏。我不敢想象我在Pagan面前 _出丑。_ 你明白吗？一点不想。”

Harmon的手只是刚好碰到Ajay肩膀，而他的声音非常正常，非常和气。 _为你着想，孩子。_ 一张诚实而谨慎的美国人的脸对着他的。 _为你着想，你明白的。_

“我敢肯定，我们可以说通这件事的，我打从心底里相信。工作就是工作，而我非常擅长做我的工作。我知道现在这看起来会有那么一点 _糟糕，_ 但相信我，我绝对不会给你 _宵禁_ 的。哈哈哈哈哈，你是Pagan的客人。他要我一定要照顾好你。”

_一开始，他们都非常关心你，照顾你。他们确保你绝对明白这点。然后再过一会儿，他们想知道你是否愿意和他们一起分享 **好时光。**_

Ajay发现他快紧张得笑出声来了。

_踢那傻瓜的小腿一脚试试，看他跳起来。_

一个柔软而神经质的声音在Ajay耳朵里响起，仿佛是一根坚硬的食指指尖顺着他的颈椎向下划去。

_看看他能跳多高。_ 那个声音若有所思地重复，好像被逗乐了。

“所以，他给你的这份工作——就像是，你就像是关塔那摩的监狱长？ _他说跳，你说多高？_ ”他几乎无意识地说。“还以为你们是最好的朋友。”

Harmon不笑了。他没有动。

然后，他又微笑了起来。

是枪套，Ajay看清楚了，就在Harmon的腋下。

肾上腺素突兀地涌上Ajay的胸膛，他的喉咙收紧了一下。但接着，一切都停了下来。

_看看他们能跳多高，看他们怎么咬人，看一看，你手里的皮带有多长。_

他是Min的 _座上宾。_ 不管Min给了Harmon什么命令，或者他觉得自己发现了什么。他没法子。只要 _大人物_ 还没发话。Harmon就只能绕圈子，戳一下，碰一下，看看有什么结果。

他意识到他并不害怕。不是真的那么害怕。

_我不知道你是什么，但我见识过更糟的。远比你吓人。_

“我想去休息了。”Ajay说。

Harmon眨了眨眼。

他的眼神变得十分有精神，双手夹在腋下。Harmon脸上的笑容缓慢得变得更大了，坦率而开朗。

“这样是行不通的，孩子，不能做一个给其他人带来困扰的人。你这样下去，只会让其他人觉得你不好相处，这样的人生是行不通的！很糟！”他说。

“我下个星期要去美国，时机不太好。我承认。所以，只是个建议，我想你也许应该试试在你的房间里锻炼身体，好吗？这个季节，你永远搞不清楚外面的天气怎么样。”Harmon说。他的眼睛再次变得平板，冷酷，胸有成竹。

再一次，他伸出手，拍了拍Ajay的肩膀。

然后他使劲一拽，Ajay猝不及防，脸几乎撞到了他肩膀上。

“你知道你是 _他_ 最喜欢的新玩具，你知道的，对吧？”他凑过来，几乎是贴着Ajay的耳朵说。

Ajay突然觉得他的运动鞋下是摇晃的水面。

_我不怕你。你不是最糟的。_

“我听不懂。”Ajay说，

“我反应挺慢的。”他补充，缓慢而确切。

“这样也好。”

Harmon收回了手。他的表情一半是困惑，一半是若有所思。

但主要的，他看起来像是被什么东西逗乐了。

“所以你不介意一个人呆一会儿，对吧？”他说。

“一到秋天，山里就是最好的时候。”

\--

Ajay一直到把门反锁、例行排除摄像头和窃听器、检查窗户外的情况后，才立刻蹲在地板上，从床底拽出他的行李包。他检查了一遍他用指甲在拉链位置划的记号，接着检查行李包里的每一件东西，武器都还在，食物和药品也是。他检查了两次枪和弹药。

然后他想了一下，掀起床垫，打开柜子，再次检查了一遍。

接着，他坐下，背靠着床，猎刀握在手里。他双手平放在两个膝盖上方，食指关节抵着鼻子，迅速而急促地呼吸，尽可能地吸进二氧化碳，控制呼吸频率。

Ajay想着他出去跑步之前，习惯性在房间门把手上栓的头发。

几乎每一次他回来的时候，它都是完好无损的。

他想着他今天关上门后才意识到，门口准备扔的垃圾口袋有一小片塑料袋夹在门缝之间了，他决定等回来后再处理，反正又不是什么大事。

刚才当Harmon走开，他等了十分钟，伸手开门的时候，头发完好无损。

而塑料袋没有夹在门缝里。

\--

晚饭前Ajay没再出去跑步。

他呆在房间里，接通了Xbox，在游戏盘里翻找了一会儿，然后玩了一个小时HALO。接着他关掉主机，拿着遥控器，一个个频道切换过去。他看了大概半个小时某个印度的综艺节目，然后去吃晚饭。

Harmon没有出现。

\--

回来的时候，门把手上绑着的细线再一次完好无损。而且门框里夹着的头发也还在那里。

\--

但他一点不相信。

\--

_王八蛋总是会做王八蛋做的事情。_

\--

一开始你会相信你是安全的。即使你知道你不安全，你呆在毒蛇坑里，但你会相信他们说的每一句承诺都是真的。这就像是第一天走进公立高中的大厅，意识到一切都是那么混乱和可怕，设施和课本到底有多差劲，但几个月后，就习惯了。你不会再在伸手从更衣柜里拿练习册的时候，注意到最上面那块小刀刻出来的脏话。你甚至会开始觉得，事情可能本来就是这样的。你习惯了。

突然地，一个响指过去，你睁开眼，醒过来了。

然后，你就不那么相信了。

\--

他睡得很早。

在Ajay快睡着的时候，手机响起了一声，语音邮件的提示。Ajay等待了一会儿，然后把被子拉过头顶，遮住一切，解锁，看向屏幕。

从瑞士回来之后，Ajay手机上的紧急联系电话第一栏就变了。不再是他以前存储的顺序，实际上，所有紧急呼叫电话都变成了同一个号码。Ajay不知道到底是什么人，或者什么时候更换的，因为他的手机几乎从来没离开过他的视线。

Ajay从来没拨打过那个电话。

但他知道那个电话号码是谁的。

黑暗里，语音邮件提示闪烁着。

他呼吸出的空气在手机屏幕上凝成了一层薄薄的水雾，跳动的数字时钟看起来有点模糊。

他想站起来，把手机扔出去，扔到地板上，扔到墙壁上，看它碎成几片。

他按下 _打开。_

沉默。什么声音都没有。寂静，夹杂着微弱的电流声。仿佛有人忘了锁屏，意外地发出了一封语音邮件。

_已经播放完毕，是否要重播？_

Ajay再次按下确定，然后把手机贴到耳边。

他心跳得很快。

仍然什么都没有。但过了大约十秒钟，他听到了一个呼吸声，很小声，很轻，缓慢而难以分辨。几乎像是寂静带来的幻觉。

在黑暗里，电话另外一头更深不可测的黑暗。

_已经播放完毕，是否要重播？_

手机贴着Ajay的脸颊，他使劲地闭上眼睛，一直到感觉眼皮后冒出点点金星。

他再次睁开眼睛，按下通话键。

“我是你敬爱的国王，现在我在忙着一些很重要的事情，大概。所以，不管你有什么要说的，请在哔一声后留言。在这段时间里，我希望你好好地、认真地思考一下你要说的话是否值得我浪费十五秒去听，因为我的损失，就是你的损失。我们都不会希望这件事发生的。哔——”

“操你自己去吧。”他说。

_录音已结束，是否发送？_

_发送成功。_

\--

他做了一个梦。

他顺着楼梯，走上皇宫二楼，推开阳台的门，走了出去。

在阳台的尽头，Min坐在一张椅子上，背对着他。罕见地，Min只穿着一件松垮垮的白色T恤，驼着背。

Ajay想着一件很重要的事情，但他不记得到底是什么了。

他只是身不由己地朝前走。

他走到Min身边的时候，Min依然没有回头，他的脖子弯曲着，看着前方，一副疲倦的样子。Ajay两只手贴着大腿一侧，他模糊地意识到这是在做梦。因为一切都很安静。没有任何声音。

他低下头，盯着Min的前臂，一截苍白的皮肤从短袖下露了出来，带着几点零星的雀斑和痣，从手腕到袖子遮住的地方，几道肿胀的红色瘀痕歪歪斜斜地排列着。

我见过这个。他想。

那是尼古丁贴片的痕迹。Min经常会在睡觉前贴上半打贴片，大概是害怕喝醉了烟还燃着就睡着了。有时他会忘记撕掉，一整天都带着走来走去。等他终于想起要撕掉，他的颈侧和手背上就会留下这样的痕迹。

斑斑驳驳，一塌糊涂。

就像许多事情一样。

Ajay站在那里，等待着，想搞清楚这到底是不是做梦。

Min肩膀耸着，后脑勺上剃光了的头皮因为仰头而皱着。他依然面对着前方，什么都不说。

他感觉悲伤，而他也开始觉得恼怒。

_说点什么，任何事都行，王八蛋。_

突然地，他又能动了。

Ajay转过脸去，俯下身，想抓住他肩膀，摇晃几句话出来。

Min转过了脸来。

他的表情困惑而空白，两只平板的眼睛没有焦距，颜色很深。

Min张了张嘴，像是想说点什么。但是什么声音都没出来。

他低下头，向下看去。

Ajay终于看见了。

Min的脖子上有一条很长的切口，从一侧割到另一侧。伤口很深，皮肉翻卷出来，苍白而没有生气。没有血。没有任何声音。

他看着Ajay。

他无话可说。

\--

醒来之后，躺在冷汗里，Ajay眨着眼睛，分不清现实和虚幻，脑袋像被铁锤打过一样嗡嗡作响。

过了一会儿，Ajay意识到他在Min脸上见过那个表情。但不是一开始，也不是中间，更不是最后。

是在瑞士。Min站在院子里抽烟，盯着二楼窗户，以为他没看见的时候。

他现在知道那是什么了。

那个表情与其说是一片空白，不如说更像是悲痛。

\--

Harmon是错的。这个认识出现在他脑袋里，就像有人突然打开了游泳池水下所有的聚光灯。

_因为这是他们的肮脏共识。_

Min说的那些轻佻而可悲的话，那些让人生厌的 _二十一个问题_ ，那些他执意要拉着Ajay玩的 _游戏_ ；Min坐在床边，抱着一瓶红酒，脑袋左右摇晃，摇摇欲坠地微笑；他的手指在Min脖子上圈紧的时候，他嘴张开，局促而颤抖地呼吸；Min抓着他的手腕，死气沉沉的眼睛里突然充满了深不可测的灼灼贪欲，然后像手指上着了火一样地扔开；他跪在地上，毫无用处地哆嗦，脸庞苍白如纸，喉咙里发出一种骇人的声音；他双手握成拳头，抵在额头前，声嘶力竭地痛哭，像是世界正在他面前崩塌下来。

_这些是我们的肮脏秘密，不是吗？_

_看看我能做的。看看你能对我做的。_

_看看我能对你做的。_

所有那些不应该发生的事情，不应该说的话。不应该做的事。所有发生过的事情。所有他小心翼翼地用一片空白，藏在脑袋深处的事情。不能分类，不能贴标签，不能去想。那里没有任何东西。没有。

Min以为他睡着的时候，趴在床边上，伸出手指，触碰他的头发。他的眼睛平静，带着一点难以置信。

在眼皮之间跳动的余光里，他看起来就像是终于如愿以偿。

Harmon是错的。他想。

而有一会儿，他的手指用力地抓着脸颊，几乎全心全意地希望Harmon是对的。

\--

因为不管这到底是什么，他都不想要。

\--

_这只是，这些都是错的。这不可能是对的。_

\--

_我会改正的。_

_就像每一次。_

\--

第二天，Ajay偷了一部手机，诺基亚的某种老型号。然后他把手机卡换了上去，因为智能机的电量实在是消耗得太快。而且他真的不想再习惯性地打开任何社交网站。

那个号码依然在他的通讯记录里，那个告诉他 _坚强起来，他不是一个人_ 的号码。

_一个响指。然后你想知道。到底还有多少东西是你所想象的那样。_

_我转移地点了，我想我在Paul Harmon_ _这里。_ 第一天到达Harmon的别墅时，Ajay就发送了这条短信。

现在他在想，电话号码的另一边——无论那是谁，或者到底有什么目的——他想知道，他们是否甚至还活着。

仍然没有任何回答。

\--

Harmon有条不紊地指挥护卫队士兵们把Ajay和他的行李打包后，经过大概两个小时的在山路上颠簸和脑袋不断撞上车顶棚和车窗，Ajay打开车门，发现自己在深山里的某个地方。两栋紧挨在一起的小木屋，即使门上挂个写着安全屋的牌子也不可能更显眼。有电，有水，有网络，劈柴供暖，两个荷枪实弹、全副武装的保姆。

“等我来接你。期待到时和你见面，小朋友。”Harmon离开之前说。

Ajay放下行李后，刚走出房门，就被一把MP5友善地请了回去。他观察了一下，窗户能打开，但连着金属警报线。墙壁上有一扇活动门，明显没锁着，连接着两栋木屋，他住的这间旁边的那栋显然是间值班室，根据墙壁后面传来的《金色新娘》的声音和经年累月的香烟气味来判断。

不到20平方米，他的新牢房。一张桌子，两把椅子，一张床，一个书架，一个炉子，一台冰箱和一个电视。炉子上了锁，用链子捆着。他看了一会儿后，回到床前，一头躺倒，手捂着脸，很是翻了一会儿白眼。门是双层夹板门，里面应该是灌注了铁浆。锁是3A级的，窗户边缘的金属线看不出材质。Min他妈的也太有钱了。

真是太没有创意了。

深山里的安全屋，远离人烟，远离资源，远离几乎一切东西。他站在窗前，使劲向外看去，几公里内没有人工光源和炊烟。

远离监视和大部队巡逻。

\--

几个小时后，快吃晚饭的时候，小屋的门突然打开了，过了十多分钟，Ajay才搞明白，他们终于想起了要搜身。然后其中一个看守盯着他，另外一个抓过他的行李包，放在小屋里唯一张桌子上。Ajay试图站起来的时候，第一个把他按回去，叫他老实点。然后，他们搜走了几乎所有武器。一个个贴上标签，有一会儿，Ajay觉得第二个看守对武器的数量印象十分深刻。

“你们会还我吗？”最后他还是没忍住问。

没人回答。

晚饭是送到大门前的，等Ajay拿走后，门再次关上。他吃着温乎乎的咖喱饭的时候，听到汽车驶近的声音。他走到窗前，看着一辆军用吉普远远地开了过来。过了十来分钟后，两个打扮和军衔差不多的人从车上下来，和之前的两个保姆说了一会儿什么，第一个看守回过头来，对着窗户点了点头。Ajay喝着汤，评估情况，两组人都是重装机枪兵和轻型机枪兵的组合。如果你看的不够仔细，你甚至会觉得他们就是同一组人。

他从窗户前走开，在床前坐下，继续看书。

在他身后，枕头下藏着他为了方便，放在那里的一把手枪和一把刀。

他坐在那儿，等着恐惧和不安舒展开牙齿，咬进他的胸膛。

他的心跳得很沉稳。

\--

一共有三组看守。

基本上没什么区别，都是高个子，强壮，沉默寡言，一成不变地送来咖喱饭、土豆泥、炸螃蟹、螃蟹汤和某种蔬菜饼。全部都配置了MP5和散弹枪。唯一不同的是第三组是三个人，主要值夜班，其中多了一个通讯兵。不管他们现在是在哪儿，信号好像都不怎么样。因为每次汇报情况的时候，他都要走到木屋外面，漫山遍野地寻找无线电信号。

一天三顿饭，都是有人送来，Ajay接过盘子后，门就会锁上。早晨十点到十一点，下午三点到四点，小屋的门会打开，然后会有一个守卫荷枪实弹地跟在他后面，看他在小屋前的院子里舒展筋骨，他没打算研究那把MP5到底是保护他还是确保他留在原地的。没有手铐，没有脚镣，电视机只能收到大约两个频道，都是印地语，全天候播放某种看起来十分惊心动魄的肥皂剧。洗澡靠小屋后面的一个露天浴盆，当然，依然有人看守。

至少屋子里有个马桶，虽然Ajay始终没搞懂小屋的水电布线情况。

Gary每天中午和晚上九点左右会通过无线电咨询他过得怎么样，是否需要什么。一开始感觉很怪。但隔了几个星期后，再次听到一个熟悉的声音，其实没他想象中那么尴尬和带回惨痛的回忆。反而有种怪异的亲切感。再一次，Ajay推开这些念头，想要随意地索要一些无关紧要的东西。过了一会儿之后，发现自己开不了口。

但Gary好像很明白他在想什么，没有催过他。

他只是问Ajay是否习惯 _别墅，_ 是否吃得饱或者习惯他们准备的食物，或许他想要点游戏机？过一段时间，他们可以把Ajay的旧全地形车送过来，他会开心的。

他们都没提Gary到底是在为谁问这些问题，Ajay发现自己现在已经很擅长这个了。

实际上，大部分时候，他都不用去想了。

以前他已经做到过一次，所以这确实很理所当然。

“Kameron还好吗？”所以他问。

Gary说他不是很清楚，因为Kameron被派去北方镇压恐怖份子了，不知道什么时候能回来。 _不知道是否能回来。_ Ajay在脑袋里帮他补充。

“你想要留个口信吗？ _他_ 能收到的。”

“不用了。”他说。

\--

每天都是这样。

然后，第一个星期就这么过去了。

\--

第三组有个机枪兵，在第二个星期一的时候，问他是否想要新的小说。那时Ajay正在接过他手里的食物，几乎没反应过来。

Ajay再次抬头的时候，机枪兵闭上了嘴，好像这一切都没发生过。

帽子遮住了他的眼睛，但他的下半截脸庞看起来已经不再年轻了。嘴唇上没有任何表情。

Ajay什么都没说，只是端着盘子，回到房间里。

\--

第二组的重机枪兵喜欢把电视音量开得很大，而和他同组的人会不断地抢遥控器。他们用一种混合着方言的印地语交谈，声音也很大，而Ajay能听懂的几乎都是互相侮辱。有一次，他听到轻机枪兵说送孩子上学的问题。他们讨论了一会儿没准今年学校会重新开放。然后，有人站了起来，开始做饭。

\--

_响指，响指，响指。_

\--

还有一个问题：为什么Harmon离开之前，没有再提到 _两个星期？_

\--

他的晚餐托盘里放了两本新的平装书。

吃饭的时候，隔壁传来巨大的笑声。有人喊叫‘作弊！’

其他的部分，都模糊在印地语的方言和电视机的声音里。

\--

第二个星期的某一天，午餐突然比任何时候都要丰盛，但Ajay还来不及问，门就关上了。下午的时候，来了大约半辆吉普车的士兵，一眼就可以分辨，因为都穿着干净的制服。隔着玻璃一开始看不出是来干什么的。过了一会儿，他们从吉普车上卸下了一些装着食物的篮子，然后开始打扫院子，在空地上架起烧烤架子和某种简易餐桌。毫无纪律可言，吵吵闹闹，十分懈怠。大部分士兵分成了两批，几个人开始处理食物，洗菜，切肉，处理鱼，另外几个则在劈柴。看守没有参与其中，但也在院子里站着。仿佛有什么大人物要来了。

但他们看起来都很开心。

Ajay看了一会儿后，走到墙边，把耳朵贴到墙壁上，听外面的动静。

没什么特别的，都是些简单的指示和分工，以及互相侮辱。

突然传来一阵嘈杂声，他抬起头，看向窗外，有人把电视抱了出来，音量调到最大，在播放什么舞曲，两个士兵正在伴随着曲子跳一种印度舞，跳得歪歪扭扭，但十分热情。大部分人都放下了手里的活儿，笑得前仰后合。

Ajay伸出拳头，敲了敲窗户。

警报声像指甲划过玻璃一样响了起来，所有人都同时回过头，看向他的方向。

没人动。

过了一会儿，其中一个看守走了过来，透过窗户看了Ajay一眼，然后打开了门锁。

“你需要什么？”他用口音很重的英语说。

“这是怎么回事？”

一个停顿。

“国王节。”看守说。“为了赞颂King Min的光辉。”

_当然，Pagan Min_ _当然有自己的节日。_

看守站着不动，看着他肩膀附近的某个地方，仿佛在等待Ajay确认这个答案是否足够了。

Ajay点了点头，再次关上了门。

门关上后，窗外的音乐声依然很大，不过没人再跳舞了。

时不时地，有人看向这边。

就像是他们在好奇，到底是谁在里面。

\--

晚上六点的时候，他们开始准备晚餐。院子中间架起了篝火，堆得很高，但还没点燃。发电机启动了，在院子里临时架设的几根竹竿上，沿着电线，一个个灯泡亮了起来。笑声和歌声从窗户外传来。

过了一会儿，夜色开始降临了，秋季开始后，Kyrat的夜空开始变得厚重和寒冷。在群山比夜色更深的轮廓剪影之间，仿佛加热过的黄油刀划过深蓝色的幕布，一串孤零零的烟花升上了天空，爆炸开来。

点点金色的火花落下来，飘飘扬扬，消失在黑暗里。

\--

快七点的时候，晚饭送了过来，然后门又再次关上了。

Ajay没开灯，喝了一口螃蟹汤后，突然发现他没胃口，就推开了托盘。他看了一会儿窗外，想着东海岸这会儿是什么样子。他错过了一些重要节日，疯狂三月在他来之前就已经结束了，然后是五朔节，旧金山的大麻纪念日，独立日，超级碗。很快，他会再次错过万圣节。之后是圣诞节。

不过都没关系。

Ajay再想了一会儿今年街区的盒礼日早晨会是什么样，以及梅西百货里那些昂贵的玩具， _真的会有人买吗？_ 他每年都会想一次这个问题。

然后他在地板上做了二十个俯卧撑，三十个掌上压，三十个仰卧起坐。

之后他爬上床，在发电机震耳欲聋的声音里，依然穿着衣服，准备睡觉。

\--

他梦到了独立日。

感觉上应该是七月一号。因为Ajay不断听到烟火窜上天空的嘶嘶声，以及黑猫鞭炮炸开的无害响声。有几声特别响，大概是小混混们在垃圾桶里炸从唐人街买来的违法鞭炮。

他坐在一片草地上，盯着下面铺展开去的无穷无尽的、几万张野餐布。蚊子越过河水，像一团黑雾一样盘旋，密密麻麻地在空中飞舞。他的双手抱着膝盖，盯着远处贝佛利山上的光亮，下面的好莱坞区一片黑暗。

但这不可能是真的，因为洛杉矶市中心没有草地，也没有河水。如果有人在中南区燃放烈性鞭炮，所有人都会若无其事而熟练地关上门，因为听起来就像枪声一样。

发生了一些悲伤的事情，他想，他很热，皮肤上都是汗水，眼皮下绽起点点光亮。红色和蓝色，绿色和黄色，各种颜色混合起来，在他眼前摇晃和跳动。

眩光在他鼻子前飞舞。

烟花依然在不断地绽放，但却看起来很遥远，很安静。

他是一个人在过独立日。但这也不是真的。

在他第一次不得不一个人过独立日前，他就离开美国了。

**_“恩，我做完了，都搞定了，我去检查一下……对，那个小子。”_ **

_有什么人在说话。_

Ajay睁开眼睛。

他呼吸了两次，眨了眨眼。

一只手在他脸的正上方。

**_他还活着！_** 一个惊讶的声音从上方传来，离他不远。

Ajay想爬起来，但不知道为什么，他身体瘫软而无力。

他转过脸去，整个屋子都在旋转，变形，忽大忽小。

有一个影子，正站在床边。

“你他妈的怎么还活着？！”影子说，听起来十分难以置信，但很轻，很遥远。

他听起来几乎很委屈。

然后，几乎漫不经心和有点迟疑的，那个影子把一把枪举了起来，手晃了一下，仿佛他拿不准自己应该做什么。

战栗从Ajay的脊椎电流一样向下窜去，卡住了他的喉咙。

他的手伸到枕头下，抓住了刀柄，抽出了他。然后他一只手按住床，肩膀使力，匕首从下而上猛地向上一捅，卡在了什么东西上。惨叫声随之而来。

有一种热乎乎的东西飞溅到了他脸上。

刀锋划伤了他的手指，而整个世界都在旋转。

橙色和银色，绿色和灰色，土黄色和褐色，在他眼前跳动着，燃烧着。覆盖住了所有东西。像是一层轻柔而厚实的帘幕。

敌人骂了几句，然后一阵热乎乎的呼吸扑到了Ajay脸上，他扑到了Ajay身上，膝盖压着他的胸膛，一只手松弛地掐住了Ajay的脖子。他试了几次，但因为汗水滑了开去，笨拙而滑稽。

Ajay头晕目眩。挣扎着要爬起来，手按着床。 _所有东西都像是在水下看到的……大概是 **中毒了。**_ Ajay的膝盖顶着压着他的敌人，胳膊肘使劲地朝上推，一切都变得很无力和缓慢。刀从他手指之间滑了出去，在他手附近的某个地方，但他找不到。

一只手按住他肩膀，再次掐住他的脖子。他压住了Ajay的胳膊。 _“不要动，小崽子，很快就过去了！”他_ 耳语一样地说。 _他_ 的形态变幻不定。食指和拇指掐进Ajay的肩膀，那不是手，是爪子！他必须要举起刀。但在这场缓慢而不屈不挠的摔跤比赛里，压在他身上的敌人一直在试图掰开Ajay的手指。

Ajay用膝盖死死地蹬着敌人，拒绝投降。

他抬眼望去。然后呼吸窒住了。

那不是一张人类的脸庞。是一张蓝色的、扭曲的脸庞。在对他微笑。

那张脸庞上的眼睛圆睁着，闪烁着骇人的光彩。旋转着，跳动着，扭曲着。

他的手指死死地掐住Ajay脖子，指甲嵌进了Ajay的皮肤里。

_放弃吧。_

一切都非常慢，非常费劲。Ajay的力气都消失在了旋转的色彩里。他的眼前开始慢慢地浮现出黑色的小点。

_放弃吧。你应该休息了。_

他的脖子向另外一个方向艰难地扭动了一点，然后他使劲张开嘴。

他咬了下去。

在震耳欲聋的尖叫声里，他尝到了汗水和某种灰烬一样的味道，然后是滚烫的皮肤和厚实的脂肪。一只手指钩住了他的嘴角，胡乱地摸索，他固执地死死咬住，那只手指使劲地拉扯，拉扯，拉扯！一个拳头打到了他的太阳穴。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。血充满了他的嘴。

他合拢了牙齿，臼齿和犬牙咀嚼和啃咬，撕扯无论他咬到的什么东西。

尖叫声和他嘴里的金属味一样尖锐，但开始变得虚弱，恐惧。

然后，像是某种梦境一样。

他手里的刀自己动了。

\--

有一会儿，Ajay躺在那里，眨眼，不记得到底发生了什么，刚才，这一整年，一整个人生。点点光点在他眼前闪烁，天花板一会儿大一会儿小，他的头疼欲裂，十分虚弱，好像随时都会吐出来。

_中毒了。_ 他模糊地想。忘了他刚刚在做什么。

房间突然稳定了下来，黑暗重新回到他的眼前，伴随着一种几乎是欣快的感觉。平静了下来，不再觉得天花板和地板掉了个个儿。

周围十分安静。

他转过脸去，隔着跳动的幻觉和热病一样的高烧里，吞咽下一口唾沫，喉头抽动了几下。

他看了过去，已经知道了他会看到什么。

一个护卫队士兵躺在他身旁，依然穿着崭新的制服。士兵的眼睛睁着，满是惊讶，已经死了。一把战术匕首从他的下巴一直捅到脑袋里。

他的脖子上悬挂着一块被扯下来的皮肤。

\--

Ajay趴在床边上，吐掉了胃里的所有东西。

\--

之后，他花了大约十五分钟，费力地喝下他能喝的所有水，然后又吐了一次。他没去看床上的尸体，从床下拉出背包后，背在身上，再喝了一次水，握紧了手里的刀。他再次确认了那个士兵已经死了，然后，他捡起了地上那把枪。冷汗从他额头不断地掉下来。他的两条腿一直哆嗦。

他缓慢地走到窗前，看向窗外。

\--

所有人都死了。

\--

昏黄而寂静的灯光下，院子里横七竖八地堆满了尸体。大部分是在餐桌附近，看起来很多都是吃到一半，就突然倒毙了。大约有三个人坚持着离开了餐桌，倒在大约二十英尺外的地方。Ajay缓慢地向前走，小心翼翼地观察，紧握着枪，提防还有人活着。他的腿不断地摇晃，背包压得他喘不过气来。

坚持得最远的是通讯兵，他几乎到了值班室门口，然后倒在了那里。一滩血从他脑袋附近蔓延开来。Ajay猜测大概是他杀死的那个士兵对他补了一枪。他使劲地回想那个士兵的脸，圆睁的眼睛，满是恐惧，半张着的嘴。没有任何特征。

不是蓝色的。

他杀了每一个人，大概是在食物了下了毒。

_为什么？_

Ajay没有去看小屋。

空气里弥漫着一种烧糊了又冷却的恶臭，他推开值班室的门。

他们上次汇报是什么时候？这一切是什么时候发生的？他的眼睛前方冒起点点金星。Ajay抓住桌子，勉力保持平衡，疲倦而刺痛的眼睛极力地在黑暗中张望。浅黄色的灯光透过窗户照进来，伴随着依然在播放的舞曲。

他用袖子擦了擦嘴，在屋子角落里拿走尽可能多的补给和一把MP5.

再次出来的时候，Ajay走过去，绕过尸体，伸手关掉了立体声。

突然，他听到了一声轻微的呻吟声。

桌子旁有人动了一下。

他打开贝雷塔的开关，握在手里，走了过去。

一个士兵看着他，眼睛半闭着。他躺在一具尸体上，张了张嘴，视线落到了Ajay手里的枪上。

他的脸庞痉挛，像一张面具。显然不管他到底中毒多深，都已经活不久了。他们对视了一会儿，Ajay几乎是冷静而自然地举起了枪。士兵动了动。

_不要。_ 他说，嘴唇轻微地张合。

冷汗不断地从Ajay脖子上冒出来，他的牙齿颤抖着，咬住了舌头。他的嘴唇稍微张开了一下，觉得自己仿佛想回答什么。

随着呼吸，空气缓缓地通过他的牙齿和舌头，带着血的金属味道。

他扣下了扳机。

\--

_很快，一切很快就都结束了。_

\--

Ajay在山路上摸着黑走了大约十五分钟或者半个小时，走不动的时候就四肢着地、摸着岩石缓慢地爬行。他依靠手表确定时间，不过他不断地忘记上一次看向表盘的时候上面的时间是多少。背包的重量超过了他的估计，而步枪不断地打到他的腹股沟。但最大的问题是密密麻麻、几乎从未开伐过的原始森林，绕着边缘走都十分费力。所以，不得不选择走上坡路的时候，他小心翼翼地沿着路边尽可能快地走，留神地听着任何动静。石头滚动的声音，树木倾倒的声音，电台的声音，汽车引擎的声音，电视剧的声音。有一会儿，什么都有。但过一会儿，又什么都没有。

过了一会儿，快爬上棱线的时候，他突然愣住了，意识到了一个事实。

_我逃出来了。_ 他想，手指钩住背包的带子。 _这是一个事实。_

他眨了眨眼，肩膀耸起，然后回过头去，看向山顶，寒冷的空气充满了他的肺部。

Ajay的脸庞麻木，然后不知道哪里来的泪水突然堵住了他的鼻子。

他松开背包带子，然后迅速摸了一下外套。手机，背包，武器。眼前闪烁着点点色盲测试一样的彩色光点，树木全部在扭曲地左右摇摆。地图在背包里。被撕掉了封面的护照也是。还有他的驾驶执照和身份证。

_我逃出来了。_

Ajay的脑袋依然因为高热和幻觉而晕眩。每五分钟，他喝一次水，然后过一会儿用食指抠喉咙，吐得再也没有任何东西可以吐出来。现在他要朝南方边境走，去印度，但首先要翻过这座山，护卫队首先会猜测他会顺着主干道下山，不会考虑他上了山。然后从这里爬到另外一座山上，从另外一个方向下山。很快狗就会跟来，最好能找到一条河。很快就会有直升机，探照灯，点燃的火把——

他回头望去，山脉盘旋而下，远超过他能看到的范围。在他脚下，广阔而高耸的树林里依然有什么没有形状的形体在阴影里舞蹈和飞翔，但他身后依然是一片黑暗。

茫茫的、无边无尽的山间，只有他刚离开的地方远远的一点光芒。像一只眼睛。

一只跟随在他身后的眼睛。

时间一分一秒地过去，山路越发险峻。Ajay希望自己有双手套。大约花了两个小时，他到了山脉主峰的北侧，天空依然黑暗，没有直升机雪亮的灯光。他花了一会儿，找到了猎径，到走到一半，准备走一条看上去是以前伐木运送木材的车辙路的时候，发现灌木已经封锁了道路。灌木长得很深，几乎到小腿，几乎长满了所有空地。他考虑了一下，没有选择砍断灌木。

他转过身，看见山路尽头几颗树边有一小块狭长的、没有被踩踏过的空地，顺着山巅而上，还算平坦，被草丛覆盖。但前方是上坡，看不到更多的路线。于是，他踩了上去。

还不到一次心跳的时间，Ajay就意识到了他左脚的鞋子直接陷了进去。

然后他的右脚也踩了下去。

但草丛下没有任何东西，草丛下面是空的，一个悬崖。

_不。_ Ajay想，几乎平静地。

有那么一瞬间，他的身体漂在空中，困住了。

_不能在这里结束。_

然后他径直摔了下去。

\--

在那之后，就是一片黑暗。

 

TBC


End file.
